La Vague Morte
by Maud-chan
Summary: En quinze ans, les temps changent... Parfois beaucoup plus qu'on ne le pense! Bienvenue dans un monde sans avenir où seul la survie compte! Cette fic se penche beaucoup sur le côté psycho, mais il y a quand même de l'aventure et de l'humour à la One Piece
1. prologue: Un pas

Un pas... Encore un... Un de plus... Un autre qui suit... Il faut qu'il y en ai un autre... Toujours... Sans aucun arrêt, sinon...

Sinon quoi? Il ne le savait pas et d'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Alors il marchait la tête baissé, guidé par ses pas.

Il faisait chaud, terriblement chaud. Plus que la dernière fois, il faut dire que, à l'époque, il y avait des gens avec qui discuter. Mais il n'avait pas envie de penser à cette époque. Ruminer le passé, et surtout un passé aussi regretté, c'était pas bon, de quoi vous retrouver à manger les pissenlits par la racine.

Enfin, vu où il était, c'était sûrement pas les pissenlits qu'il allait manger, mais plustôt un bon paquet de sable... Du sable à perte de vue...

Il remarqua alors quelques rochers à environ cent mètres à sa droite. Il pouffa, "à force de regarder mes pieds" pensa-t-il "j'ai failli manquer un abris parfait pour la nuit."

Il s'approcha du futur abris, non sans méfiance. Il épaula sa carabine, à l'affut du moindre mouvement, faisant le tour des rocher. De la poussière s'envola du haut du rocher, il y grimpa agilement, braquant son arme sur la silhouette, également armé.

C'était une femme, une petite vingtaine d'années, "elle doit avoir mon âge, peut-être un peu moins" pensa-t-il. Il garda pourtant son arme dans le creux de son épaule, prêt à tirer. Mais elle, elle l'abaissa et s'assit à côté d'un sac à dos, s'adossant à une pierre. Lorsque cela fut fait elle fini par lui dire:

"-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, la Jambe Noire, on est dans le même camp... Enfin, s'il y en a un... Disons que je suis pas avec la Marine en tout cas."

Sanji n'abaissa pas son arme pour autant, une part de lui s'insurgeait encore sur l'idée de pointer une arme sur une femme, mais il l'avait mit en veilleuse depuis un bon moment maintenant. "Cette connerie a faillit me faire trouer la peau trop de fois" pensa-t-il "Je ne peux plus me permettre de faire passer l'hétique avant ma vie."

Ne le voyant pas réagir, la jeune femme souleva la manche qui couvrait son avant-bras droit, dévoilant un énorme "P" sanglant, sûrement marqué au fer rouge dans sa chair. "C'est une pirate" pensa le blond "Une pirate qui en a vue des vertes et des pas mûre, mais une pirate vivante."

Il abaissa son arme, la replaçant dans son dos, à porté de main et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme.

"-Content de n'avoir pas eu à te tirer dessus" lança-t-il.

"-Contente de n'avoir pas eu la peau trouée" répondit-elle.

Un long silence suivit. Sanji détailla sa voisine. Elle avaitdes cheveux blonds, coupées à la garçonne, la peau bronzée, les yeux d'un marron doux, tournant à l'orange. Son visage était enfantin, mais ses yeux reflettait une grande froideur "le regard de quelqu'un qui en a trop vue" conclut-il.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et lui demanda:

"-Tu fumes, non? Sur ton affiche de recherche on te vois fumer, mais vu que c'est un dessin..."

Sanji fit signe que oui, un peu surpris par cette question. Elle sortit un paquet de cigarette et lui lança une cigarette.

"-Moi aussi, mais j'aime pas fumer seule, c'est déprimant. Et puis fumer ça me fait parler plus facilement et j'ai envie de vider mon sac. Pas toi?"

Il regarda la cigarette, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fumer... Ce que ça lui manquait! Il sortit son briquet et alluma sa cigarette, puis celle de sa voisine.

"-Pourquoi pas" dit-il "Ca fera passer le temps."

"-Cool." elle tira avec plaisir sa première bouffée "T'auras intérêt à parler après, j'ai pas envie d'avoir l'impression d'être chez un psy ou dans un confessional..."

"-Oui, c'est plus agréable de se sentir dans une de ses réunions d'alcoolique anonyme!"

Elle rit doucement, profitant de sa cigarette. "Elle cherche ses mots" pensa-t-il "Faut dire qu'il s'est passé tellement chose..." Il en profita pour la regarder plus attentivement. Il en avait déjà croisé, d'autres fugitifs: des pirates, des révolutionnaires ou des personnes en ayant tout simplement il ressentait toujours ce même dérangement lorsqu'il parlait avec eux: ce tutoiement. Pas le tutoiement enfantin, de ces personnes amicales qui vous tendaient la main, sans y penser. Non, ce tutoiement transmettait un message bien clair, celui qui vous dit "Salut! Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas et nous nous connaiteront jamais car, tu vois, demain l'un de nous ne sera plus ici alors ce que je peux te dire aujourd'hui ne changera rien à ma vie. Je ne veux plus me lier à personne, ça fait trop mal, car aujourd'hui, nous sommes les proies des plus forts alors séparons nous demain et mourrons loin l'un de l'autre pour ne plus souffrir".

Elle fini par ouvrir la bouche:

"-Quand j'avais quinze ans, je me suis glisser dans la calle d'un bateau pirate. Je voulais en faire parti mais j'avais trop peur que l'équipage me refuse, alors je me suis caché, jusqu'à que le bateau quitte le port et après avoir attendu pratiquement un jours dans la calle, je suis sorti au grand jour." Elle sourit doucement. "Je me souviens encore de la gueule de l'équipage! Il ne pouvait pas faire demi tour et il n'avait pas le coeur de me balancer par dessus bord alors ils ont du m'accepter. Quelques jours plus tard je quittait North Blue... Tu viens de North Blue, toi non?"

"-Ouaip." répondit-il "J'y suis né mais j'ai vécu à East Blue... Comment t'as su?"

"-Peau archi blanche, cheveux blond... C'est un peu la marque de fabrique de North Blue... Enfin bref, t'imagines la suite, une belle vie d'aventures, de bonnes marrades, des grandes amitié... Jusqu'à ce jour..."

"-Déjà deux ans..." Dit-il d'un air sombre.

"-Ouais... J'aurais bien voulu disparaître moi aussi."

Il ne disait pas à voix haute ce qu'il s'était passé il y a maintenant deux ans. Ce jour maudit, il avait signifié le désespoir le plus total pour tout les pirates et même plus. La course des pirates, celle qui avait lancé son capitaine et qui l'avait entraîné... La course jusqu'au One Piece, stoppé de la manière la plus affreuse. On l'avait trouvé, au bout de Grand Line, mais il n'y eu pas de nouveau Roi des Pirates pour autant... Car ceux qui avaient découvert le fabuleux trésor fût la Marine.

Le dernier héritage de Gol D Roger, arraché par l'ennemi, ce fût un coup d'une grande dureté pour tout les pirates. Sanji se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit ce jour là. "Mais j'aurais dû me douter" pensa-t-il "que cette douleur n'était que le commencement de ce cauchemard."

Le monde qui avait alors marché jusqu'à présent sur l'équilibre que créait l'opposition de la Marine et de la Piraterie fût basculé. La piraterie sombrait, ainsi que l'armée révolutionnaire, les plus malins fuyaient Grand Line, les plus téméraires se préparaient au combat, combat hélas perdu d'avance. On ne comptait plus le nombre d'équipage séparés, fracturés et anihilé en quelques mois. Mais la chasse ne s'arrêta pas là, la fièvre du pouvoir toucha la Marine. Après avoir chassé les plus gros, elle décida de s'attaquer à la plupart des pirates de Grand Line, puis ceux des quatres autres mers, ainsi que les anciens pirates qui s'étaient fait oublié... Rien qu'à cette pensée, une boule se forma dans la gorge de Sanji. Parmis ces anciens pirates, il y avait Zeff, ainsi que tout les cuisiniers du Baratié, excécuté sur l'île la plus proche, à des kilomètres de l'épave du navire-restaurant en train de sombrer. Il aspira une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine pour décoincer sa gorge.

"-Je voulais me battre." continua-t-elle "Je voulais vraiment. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. J'avais vingt ans, mais j'étais toujours la plus jeune de l'équipage. On était tous à terre, on entendait les balles siffler, les cris, des coups de canon, les tintement des sabres... Des bateaux de réfugiés commençaient à partir. J'étais prête, prête à mourrir pour mon équipage, pour défendre nos couleurs. Je regardais les bateaux qui tout doucement s'éloignait. Mon capitaine s'est mit à côté de moi, il m'a dis que je devais vivre, quoi qu'il en coûte, qu'on se rejoindrait peut-être à l'endroit habituel, là où se trouvait notre planque. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me disais cela, surtout au moment où je m'apprêtai à mourrir pour lui, jusqu'au moment où il m'a saisi par le col et m'a lancée avec toute ça force sur le bateau des fuyards. Ma tête est allé rencontrée le mat, j'étais sonnée, lorsque j'ai repris connaissance il était déjà trop tard, le rivage éta it trop loin. Je le voyais sur le port, me regarder en souriant, j'ai hurlé, pleuré... Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu, il souriait toujours, puis s'est retourné et à rejoint le champ de bataille. Les jours qui ont suivit, je les ai guêté à notre planque, ils ne sont jamais venus, ils sont morts."

Il y eu un silence, elle regardait au loin, l'air sombre. Sanji l'observa, cet air triste qu'elle avait... Il lui faisait penser à Nami, quand on parlait d'Arlong, où bien Robin quand ils étaient allés la sauver à Enies Lobby. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas que ce regard. Ces yeux, s'était ceux de Nami, cette couleur, cette trace de malice (hélas éteint maintenant chez ceux de sa voisine) qui y brillait, et ce sourire, c'était ceux de sa Robin... Il détourna alors le regard, comme brûler par le simple fait de la regarder. "Je ne dois pas la regarder" pensa-t-il "Sinon je vais devenir fou!"

"-Je suis la seule survivante de mon équipage. Si j'ai continué à vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est parce que mon capitaine m'en avait donné l'ordre." elle semblait parler pour elle même, oubliant la présence du cuisinier. "Je tenais en espérant qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux serait en vie, mais je me trompais. Je suis seule, je n'ai nulle part où aller. J'ai plus rien à faire ici."

Elle ramassa sa carabine, l'observa quelques instants et murmura:

"-Il y a plus d'espoir pour non, hein? On continuera à nous chasser, jusqu'au dernier."

Il ne répondit rien, il n'avait rien à dire. Que pouvait-il dire? D'un air ailleurs, elle plaqua le canon sous son menton, tapottant doucement la gachette. Le jeune homme ne s'afolla pas, il connaissait ça, il s'était plusieurs fois retrouvé dans la même situation. Elle pesait le pour et le contre, ce qu'elle gagnait à traîner encore sa vie. Il se rendit compte, à ce moment là, qu'elle était belle. Oui elle était belle, incroyable qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué avant. Pourtant, il y a quelques années, il en était sûr, il l'aurait remarqué dès le premier regard "Oui, l'ancien Sanji lui aurait sauté dessus tout de suite, les yeux en coeur, il lui aurait aussi sûrement arraché la carabine des mains, en chevalier servant... Mais je ne suis plus ce Sanji là... Mon Dieu, ce que j'aimerai encore l'être!"

Au bout d'un petit moment, elle reposa l'arme, écrasa son mégot et alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Ce n'était pas encore son heure.

"-Et toi?" reprit-elle "C'est quoi ton histoire? Qu'on fait les chapeaux de pailles dans tout ce merdier?"

Sanji fit de même et profita de sa première bouffée. Il rassembla sa mémoire, ce qu'il avait pourtant évité de faire depuis longtemps.

"-Lorsque tout a commencé, on était déjà dans un gros merdier, alors on a rien pu faire."

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, il continua alors sur sa lancée.

"-Plus d'un an avant tout ça, tout à basculé pour nous... Enfin plutôt pour moi. On était sur notre bateau, peinards, pas d'ennemis à l'horizon, un temps calme pour le moment. Je suis allé préparer à manger, comme d'habitude..."

"-T'étais cuistot?"

"-Ouaip. Le seul cuistot de l'équipage. Enfin bref, je fais mon boulot et là, crois moi ou non, une lumière aveuglante a jaillit des hublots. J'ai entendu Nami crier... Chopper, Brook et Ussop ont crié aussi je crois. Je suis sorti en trombe, mais il était trop tard."

"-Ils étaient morts?"

"-Pire. Ils avaient disparus. Tout bonnement disparus, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là. Pas la trace d'un ennemi prenant la fuite, rien. Tout était exactement dans le même état."

Il fit une pause, les yeux levé vers le ciel, regardant la fumée de leur cigarette s'envoler.

"-Je les ai cherché pendant plus d'un an, je voulais comprendre. Où étaient-ils? On ne disparaît pas comme ça quand même? Et puis la Marine a commencé à devenir ce qu'elle est. Mais j'ai continué à les chercher, en me disant que lorsqu'on serait de nouveau ensemble, on se batterai pour défendre l'honneur des Pirates. Mais la Marine m'est tombé dessus en premier. Je me suis battu comme je le pouvais, en vain... J'ai passé moins d'un an là-bas, à Impel Down, me demandant si mes amis étaient dehors, ici dans cet Enfer, ou bien au fond de l'océan. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai réussi à m'enfuir."

"-Tout seul? C'est impossible! Qui t'as aidé?"

"-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te le dire, j'ai promis."

Maintenant, les images de cette époque lui revenait, L'enfers sur Terre, Impel Down. C'était Monkey. D. Garp qui l'avait sorti de cet endroit maudit. Il se souvenait encore de ses mots "J'ai déjà dû excécuter l'un de mes petits fils, je ne veux pas recommencer cela. C'est pourquoi je vais te sortir d'ici et tu vas chercher Luffy." Il lui avait ensuite promis de garder secrette cette trahison et il avait pris la fuite.

"-J'ai continuer à chercher sans résultat et je cherche encore. Je compte traverser ce désert et rejoindre Alabasta."

Il écrasa sa cigarette, hésita à en prendre une troisième, puis finalement en pris une.

Alabasta. Cette ville représentait une grande aventure, mais aussi une amie laissé derrière, Vivi. Qu'était-elle devenue? Par la simple présence de la princesse, Sanji y voyait un potentiel terrain de sécurité et, qui sait, les autres pensait peut-être de même. Peut-être que le lendemain soir, il retrouverai au palais royal Luffy entrain de bouffer comme dix, Nami le frappant en disant qu'il allait devoir la rembourser au quintuple pour le morceau de viande qui venait de lui et Francky parlerai mécanique sans s'arrêter, voulant lui montrer tout ce qu'ils avaient fabriqué pendant son jouerai sûrement de la musique, Robin, sourirait sûrement devant ce spectacle et Chopper ferait de même, des étoiles dans les yeux... Et le Marimo dormirait sûrement dans un coin. "Ouais, ce serait super" pensa-t-il "mais peut probable".

"-Je te déconseille Alabasta." Répondit la jeune femme "J'en viens. Tout est à feu et à sang, la Marine est sans pitié. D'après ses sources, la princesse Vivi aurait été complice d'actes de piraterie. Ce n'est qu'un soupçon mais mieux vaut en faire trop que pas assez. Ils ont voulu l'arrêté, ainsi que la famille royal, mais le peuple s'est révolté. C'est la guerre. Certains disent que la famille royal est tombée sous les balles, d'autres qu'elle a réussi à s'enfuir."

Sanji baissa la tête, triste. "Mon Dieu, Vivi. C'est pas vrai... Si elle meurt par notre faute, je me le pardonnerai pas."

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, a regarder l'horizon. Le soleil commençait à disparaître, bientôt, la chaleur écrasante allait disparaître pour laissé un froid glacial. Ce qu'il aimerai retourner dans le temps! Retourner à l'époque où il avait dû traverser ce désert. Aujourd'hui, l'idée de devoir sauver un pays des mains d'un tyran ne lui parraissait pas si terrible. "Tout parraît moins terrible à côté de l'idée d'être seul. Tout était possible avec eux."

"-C'est moche, hein?" ajouta-t-elle "La Marine aura beau dire ce qu'elle voudra, ce monde était meilleur avant.

"-La vague de piraterie de Roger n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter si tôt."

"-Une vague?" dit-elle d'un air sombre "Moi j'appelle ça un clapot, et encore. Juste de quoi vous bourrer de rêves plein la tête et vous les arracher dès qu'ils se concrétisent."

Il y eu un silence. Au bout d'un moment, Sanji entendit sa voisine rire doucement. D'un rire grinçant. Il se retourna, interrogateur

"-Non, c'est rien." justifia-t-elle "J'étais entrain de penser à quel point ce monde à pu changer et moi avec."

Elle rit encore et regarda longuement Sanji, il fit de même. "Son regard me dérange, je revois Nami et Robin, s'occupant de leurs plantes et moi leur apportant le thé. Je vois les autres aussi, vaccant à leurs occupations. Je vois cette paix insolente qui me ronge maintenant. Ca fait mal, vraiment trop mal, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder."

"-Ca peut paraître étonnant comme ça" dit-elle toujours en le regardant "Mais il y a deux ans, j'étais une fille frivole, voir naïve. Lorsque j'ai rejoint l'équipage, c'est parce que l'idée d'une vie d'aventure et de liberté me charmait. Je rêvais de vivre des tonnes d'aventures, de rencontrer un bel aventurier avec qui vivre une grande histoire. Ca me parait tellement con aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque j'en était persuadé..."

Elle rit encore un peu.

"Je crois que, si on s'était croisé à l'époque, je t'aurais trouvé à mon goût. Je me serait dit que tu était peut-être cet aventurier."

Elle rit de plus belle, cette fois accompagné de Sanji. Et lui, s'il l'avait rencontré plus tôt, il n'aurait pas eu une meilleure réaction, il en était sûr.

"-Et moi je pense qu'à l'époque, je n'aurait pas dit non, bien au contraire" ajouta-t-il. Il rit de nouveau "Non, j'en suis même sûr, je t'aurais sauté dessus au premier regard!"

Leurs rires partirent en éclats.

"-Quelle ironie!" dit-elle "T'as pas l'impression d'être un peu à la bourre?"

Et ils rirent de nouveau pendant un long moment. Lorsqu'ils furent un peu calmés, Sanji sorti deux bouteilles de rhum de son sac et en donna une à sa voisine.

"-Ce sont mes dernières bouteilles. Je les gardais pour une grande occasion, je pense que cette rencontre est une bonne raison. Qu'en penses-tu?"

"-Ca marche! Mais à quoi trinquons nous?"

L'ancien cuisinier réfléchit un instant, puis leva la bouteille et dit solenellement:

"-A la vague morte! Et à tous ce qu'elle à emporté au passage."

"-A la vague morte!" reprit-elle "A nos rêves oubliés, à la fin de la liberté et à nos amis disparus."

Ils burent ensemble, riant un peu, mais pleurant interieurement, mais cela leur faisait du bien de ne plus se sentir seul au monde, au moins jusqu'à demain. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils auraient faits si rien n'avait changé, de leurs rêves, leurs ambitions... S'ils s'étaient rencontrés plus tôt. Là dessus, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire, peut-être se seraient-ils aimés, puis mariés, avec des tonnes de gosses... C'était hilarant pour eux, un bel acte manqué comme diraient certains, mais on ne rattrape pas le temps.

"-Tu sais, Sanji, j'aurai bien aimé que ça arrive tout ça. Au moins j'aurais quelqu'un à qui m'accrocher."

"-Moi aussi."

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Bien sûr, tout cela était impossible. Ils étaient seuls maintenant, nouer des liens étaient réellement mal venu en cette période. "On survit seul, on continue seul et on mourra seul. Voilà le fardeau des survivants." pensa Sanji. Les bouteilles étaient maintenant vides. Elle regardait de nouveau au loin, l'oeil vide.

"-C'est dur d'être seule." dit-elle pour elle même. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança "Tu sais, tout à l'heure, je t'ai dis que j'attendais mes amis à notre planque. Devine où est cette planque."

Sanji ne répondit rien, ne sachant que dire. Son équipage et lui n'avait jamais eu de planque où mettre leur trésor, il y connaissait que dalle.

"-Il est juste ici, sous ces pierres." dit-elle "Si tu fais le tour, tu trouvera une petite entrée, de quoi te faufiler à quatre pattes. Ce petit chemin mène à une petite grotte aménagé, tu y trouvera, sous quelques pierres, un coffre. Sers toi si tu veux, ce trésors ne m'intéresse plus."

Elle se leva, prit sa carabine. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, quand elle se retourna, s'accroupit devant Sanji et l'embrassa furtivement. Il ne réagit pas, un peu étonné. Elle lui sourit.

"Merci" dit-elle "Merci de m'avoir écouté et de m'avoir parlé, mon bel aventurier."

Elle s'éloigna et sauta des pierres. Sanji ne bougea pas, mais une voix qu'il pensait avoir fait taire se réveilla. "Que fais-tu? Va la rejoindre!" dit cette voix qu'il connaissait trop bien "Elle t'as dit qu'elle t'aimait, tu l'aimes bien aussi!" "Je ne peux pas la rejoindre" répondit-il "Sinon nous souffrirons encore." "Fais pas le con! Vas-y! Pas seulement pour ça! Tu sais bien se qu'il va se passer dans quelques secondes!" "Oui, je crois savoir, oui." "Alors bouge toi! Qu'est-ce que tu attends! Empêche que cela arrive!" "Non, c'est son choix. Si je faisais de même, je ne suporterai pas qu'on se mette en travers de ma route" "C'est pas vrai!" saffola la voix "Il y a deux ans, tu te serais bougé le cul! C'est contre toutes tes valeurs! Et..." "J'ai changé." conclut-il "L'ancien Sanji auquel tu fais allusion est mort il y a longtemps. Il est mort quand ses amis ont disparu, il est mort à Impel Down, il est mort quand Zeff l'a vue dans la foule avant l'excécution... Maintenant il y a moi, le Sanji qui n'a nulle part où aller, qui n'a plus de rêve et qui va laisser les choses se faire pour cette jeune fille car ça lui paraît inhumain de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut faire."

A ce moment là, un tir se fit entendre, suivit du bruit sourd d'un corps s'écrasant sur le sable. "Trop tard!" gémit la voix "Tu l'as laissé faire! Tu l'as laissé faire!". Il ignora la voix et descendit à son tour. Comme il le pensait, à quelques mètres des rochers, se trouvait maintenant le corps de la jeune femme, la carabine encore fumante. Tu sang coulait abondament de sa tempe, tachant le sable et ses cheveux. Il retourna le cadavre, ses yeux vides étaient à demi-ouverts, ils les ferma et nettoya doucement le sang avec sa manche. Il reposa le cadavre, prit l'un des rochers plats et s'en servit comme d'une pelle pour creuser une tombe. Dès que cela fut fait, il déposa le corps avec l'arme et l'enterra, non sans regarder une dernière fois ce visage. La besogne ternimé, il posa la pelle improvisée sur la tombe et voulu y graver quelque chose. Il se rendit alors de quelque chose de tout à fait stupide qui le fit rire.

"-Ton nom!" dit-il "Je ne connais même pas ton nom! Toi tu connaissais le mien et pas moi! Comme ça aurait été plus pratique que se soit moi qui meurt! Tu aurais eu quelque chose à graver dessus, toi!"

Il rit encore, puis eu une idée qui le fit encore plus rire. Il prit un caillou et écrit maladroitement sur la pierre:

R.I.P

Ma femme, emportée par la vague morte à son tour.

Il déposa le caillou. Oui, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Il remonta sur les rochers, récupéra ses affaires. Il s'apprêtai à partir lorsqu'il repassa devant la tombe, il s'y arrêta et pria pour l'âme de la jeune femme. "Où que tu sois, j'espère de tout mon coeur que tu as retrouvé ceux qui t'étaient chers. Moi aussi j'espère que je retrouverais les miens, mais vois-tu, ça ne peux pas être aussi simple que toi, car je ne sais pas s'ils sont morts où non. Je ne pourrais pas partir en paix tant que je n'aurais pas au moins trouvé leur cadavres et que je n'aurait pas compris comment ils ont disparus. Un jour nous nous retrouverons peut-être, ma chère."

Il prit son sac et s'en alla, de nouveau guidé par ses pas.

Si vous êtes là, c'est parce que vous avez lu ce OS... Enfin normalement. Bref! J'espère que ça vous à plu! J'ai longtemps hésité à prendre comme personnage Sanji, j'étais tiraillée entre lui et Ussop, qui aurait été intéressant à faire aussi je trouve... Mais j'ai choisi Sanji car j'aimais bien l'idée de le voir totalement blasé, oubliant ses propres convictions... QUE LES FANS DE SANJI ME PARDONNENT POUR CE PÊCHE! *pars en courant*

Et sinon... Reviews?


	2. Chapitre 1: Un bruit qui fait 'tic tac'

**Salut à tous! désolé pour ce looooooong moment de non-écriture, mais j'avais réellement envie de faire une bonne fic, alors j'ai dû vraiment poser les idées que j'avais, les trier... Pour faire de ce OS une fic! (Youhou!) Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que j'arriverai à aller jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire qui risque d'être longue!**

**Je vous préviens d'avence, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de combat, il y en aura quand même un peu, mais je m'appuierai surtout sur le côté psychologique des différents personnages...**

**Aussi, plusieurs OC seront présents, mais sachez que l'OC est surtout pour moi un "outil", ils me permetteront principalement de faire avancer l'histoire et de représenter plusieurs états d'esprits. Donc ils seront développer, mais pas trop non plus et ne serviront en aucun cas à me personnifier!**

**Enfin, aucune romance n'est prévus, ni entre OC, entre personnages du manga et OCxpersonnage. Mes raisons:je n'arrive jamais à faire une scène d'amour qui tend vers quelque chose de bien et je trouve que le contexte dans lequelle se déroule cette fic (déjà présenté dans ce qui est maintenant mon premier chapitre, voir prologue) ne prête pas à ce genre de sentiment...**

**J'aimerai au passage remercier Emielove et Floow qui on écrit mes premières reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Et d'ailleurs, réponse à Floow:... Tu verras bien ;)**

**Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais peut-être commencer à écrire moi? (d'ailleurs, mon correcteur est mort, alors j'ai fais le maximum mais il reste sûrement quelques fautes, n'hésitez pas à le signaler! :D)**

**Ah! Et dois-je préciser que One Piece appartient à Oda-sama et non à moi?**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

"-Sanjiiiiiiiii! MANNNNGEEEEEER!"

C'est ainsi que le calme d'une belle après midi sur Grand Line fut brisée par le cri d'un jeune homme au chapeau de paille. Enfin calme... Ce mot ne semblait pas exister sur ce navire. En effet, le Thousand Sunny, le fier bateau des milles mers, contenait sûrement les cas sociaux les plus dangereux de la région. On y trouvait tout de même un épéiste prometteur aux cheveux assortis au gazon poussant sur le pont, une navigatrice pingre, un plagiat de Pinocchio, un cuisinier pervers au sourcil douteux, un renne médecin, une archéologue (sa simple présence sur un bateau est étrange), un cyborg en slip et un squelette musicien à coupe afro... Oui, on pouvait difficilement trouver plus étrange, même sur Grand Line. Mais l'équipage était à l'image du capitaine, le jeune homme au chappeau de paille dont le corps était aussi élastique que son appétit était grand. Son nom, Monkey D. Luffy, capitaine des pirates au chapeau de paille, ayant à ce jour 300.000.000 berry sur sa tête.

"-FERME LA LUFFY!" fût la réponse du cuisinier Sanji la jambe noire, irrité par l'impatience de son capitaine "Tu as déjà mangé il y a à peine une heure!"

"-Mais j'ai faiiiiiiiiim!" se pleignit le brun, la mâchoire frôlant mollement le sol.

"-T'as cas boire le cola de Francky, ça te fera patienter!" fût la seul réponse du chef.

"-N'y pense même pas, chapeau de paille!" lança Francky "Tu sais très bien que ce SUPEEEER bateau avance au cola, alors si tu veux pas te faire coincer par la marine, pas touche, vu!"

"-Si t'as du cran, Luffy, essaie de piquer les mandarines de Nami!" balança Ussop, le canonier de l'équipage "C'est un exploit que seul pourrait réaliser le grand capitaine Ussop, certes, mais... "

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, une chaussure à talon vint lui fracasser le crâne, venant tout droit du pont superieur, accompagner de la mélodieuse voix de la navigatrice:

"Tu touches, ne serait-ce qu'une feuille de mes mandarinier" menaça Nami "Et je te balance par dessus bord, les pied dans du béton!"

A cette menace, Ussop parti se cacher derrière le mat, suivi de près par le docteur du navire, Chopper, effrayé par les cris de la rousse. Assise sur la balançoire, Robin regardait la scène en souriant et replongea dans sa discussion avec Brook sur la musique au cours des siècles. Au dessus de cette scène, le second du navire, Roronoa Zoro finissait de s'entraîner dans la vigie, décidant d'aller chipper une bouteille de sake en cuisine.

Cette journée était une journée comme les autres et semblait vouloir se finir ainsi. Mais le vent changea de force très sensiblement, mais assez pour alerter les sens aiguisé de Nami. Une tempête se préparait, elle était encore loin. Voyant tout les membres de l'équipage, à l'exception de Sanji, sur le pont, elle décida d'aller les rejoindre pour les alerter.

Elle descendit à cloche pied, récupéra sa chaussure. Elle s'apprêtait à parler, lorsqu'un étrange "tic tac" sembla raisonner dans sa tête. Elle s'arrêta, incrédule, mais le bruit s'arrêta. Elle plongea sa main dans ses cheveux de flammes, elle devait vraiment être fatigué pour avoir de telles allucinations auditives ou sinon, c'était le tapage quotidien de Luffy qui finissait de lui atomiser le cerveau. Elle regarda tout de même les autres pour vérifier que ce bruit était bien le fruit de son imagination. Ils parlaient en effet tous tranquillement, comme si de rien était.

Mais tout d'un coup, Ussop s'arrêta dans son récit de ses exploits légendaires, regardant autour de lui, comme décontenancé, pour finir par continuer de déballer ses mensonges. Suivit alors Chopper, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas un stétoscope dans les oreilles, Francky qui s'arrêta dans son étrange danse, Robin dont le sourire se changea en une moue dérangée, Brook qui fouilla dans son propre crâne et Zoro qui commença à sortir l'un de ses sabres...

"Auraient-ils entendu le même bruit que moi? Mais en différé?" pensa la rousse. Non, cette idée était absurde, jusqu'au moment où le capitaine se manifesta:

"-Shishishi! J'entends un tic tac dans ma tête!"

Tout le monde se stoppa pour de bon cette fois, regardant leur capitaine.

"-J'ai... J'ai entendu la même chose!" lança la petite boule de poil, paniquée.

"-Je ne me souviens pas avoir rangé une montre dans mon crâne! Yohohoho!" intervînt le musicien.

"-Tout ça me semble bien étrange..." rajouta Robin "Peut-être avons-nous tous une tumeur cérébrale..."

"-Ne dis pas ça!" brailla Ussop "Ca va nous porter malheur!"

"-En tout cas, c'est pas normal tout ça..." dit Zoro, toujours aux aguets "Il y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond..."

"-Une nouvelle aventure tu crois!" sourit le capitaine "J'ai trop hâte!"

La moitié de l'équipage s'apprêtait à protester, mais ils furent tous coupé dans leur élan. Le bruit reparti, et tous semblaient l'entendre, cherchant son point d'origine... Jusqu'au moment où un nouveau bruit vint leur vriller les tympans. Le son des coups de midi, comme si un clocher se trouvait juste à côté d'eux. Par reflexe, Nami se couvrit les oreilles avec ses mains, mais rien à faire, le bruit venait bien de l'_interieur _de sa tête. Elle baissa la tête, agacée par le bruit et lâcha alors un cris de stupeur. Un cadran, d'un diamètre d'au moins dix mètres se trouvait imprimé sur le sol. Les aiguilles folles s'agittaient dans tout les sens et s'arrêtèrent finalement toutes les deux sur le douze. Une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit et elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Accompagnée de quelques un de ses compagnons, elle lâcha un cri de frayeur.

A ce cri de détresse, Sanji lâcha son plateau, renversant les deux cocktails qu'ils avaient préparés pour ses deux mellorines et se précipita sur la porte de la cuisine.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan! Vous allez bien?"

Silence. Le pont était vide, comme si personne n'y avait jamais été.

**Voilà voili voilou! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Bon, ce chapitre est extrêmement court, mais le prochain sera plus long, croyez moi! (du moins je l'espère -')**

**Enfin bref, quelque chose à ajouter les gars?**

**Brook: Non, à part que je souhaite de tout mon coeur que Robin-san est tort et que je n'ai pas de tumeur au cerveau, ce serait affreux... Ah, c'est vrai, je n'ai plus de cerveau! Yohohoho! Skull Joke!**

**Nami: Je me demande aussi si tu en as déjà eu un, de cerveau...**

**Chopper: Ne vous en faites pas, aucun de vous n'a de tumeur, vous êtes tous en pleine forme...**

**Maud-chan: Pour l'instant! MOUAHAHAAA!**

**Ussop: Elle fait peur...**

**Enfin bref, see ya!**


	3. Chapitre 2: Lion perché

**Voici le 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! L'histoire commence enfin! Ou disons plutôt que d'autres questions viennent s'ajouter à la liste! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (plus longue cette fois ;D)!**

La lumière aveuglante commençait à se dissiper, mais le sol ne revenait toujours pas. A la place d'une surface solide, Nami ressentie une forte impression de chute... Avant d'être plongée dans l'eau. Elle ressortie vivement de l'eau, toussant et crachottant et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Elle était sûrement tombée du bateau, destabilisée par cette forte lumière, elle regarda autour d'elle, mais aucun bateau ne s'y trouvait. Elle commença à paniquer, jusqu'à que d'autre têtes émergent à leur tour de l'eau, Zoro, Ussop et Francky avait apparement connu le même sort.

"-Tout le monde va bien?" demanda-t-elle "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"-Ca va!" répondit Ussop "C'était quoi cette lumière? Et sans parler de cette horloge géante!"

"-Aucune idée, p'tit frère" répondit Franky "Mais on a un problème beaucoup plus grave: je vois pas où est passé le Sunny!"

"-Et merde!" lança Zoro avant de replonger dans l'eau. Il ne ressortit qu'avec Luffy, Robin, Chopper et Brook sur le dos. "Ces crétins étaient en train de couler!"

"-M... Merci Zoro..." crachotta Chopper "J'ai cru qu'on allait y passer!"

"-Désolé Docteur, mais je pense que nos ennuis ne sont pas encore terminé" lança Robin "Je ne vois pas le Sunny, où est-il?"

"-QUOI? Où est Lion-san? On est fichu!"

"-Bon, quand tout le monde aura fini de s'ébahir devant l'abscence du bateau, on pourra peut-être décider de ce qu'on va faire?" s'énerva Nami.

"-La première chose à faire, ce serait de rejoindre la terre ferme le plus vite possible!" répondit Ussop "On ne tiendra pas indéfiniment dans l'eau!

"-Il me semble qu'une île se trouve vers l'Est, pas très loin d'ici." réfléchit la rouquine "Il faudrait vite la rejoindre avant que la tempête..."

Elle s'arrêta d'elle même. Le climat était stable, ne montrant plus aucun signe de tempête. Pourtant, il n'y avait que quelques minutes, elle l'avait très nettement sentie...

"-Une tempête?" s'exclama Zoro "Manquait plus que ça!"

"-Heu... Non, laisse tomber, je crois que je me suis trompée... On ne risque rien pour l'instant..."

"-Evite de me faire ce genre de frayeur tu veux" lança Brook "J'ai cru que mon coeur allait s'arrêter... Même si je..."

"-Oui oui! On sait! Ne perdons pas de temps et nageons vers l'Est!" intervînt Franky.

"-Ok, c'est parti!"

"-Zoro, c'est de l'autre côté, l'Est!"

"-Merde!"

Ainsi, la petite troupe nagea comme il pu jusqu'à l'île. Zoro portait Luffy et Chopper tendis que Francky portait Robin et Brook. Nami montrait le chemin et Ussop était chargé de s'assurer que Zoro suivait bien... Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur l'île promise, exténués, utilisant leur dernières forces pour se traîner sur la bande de sable blanc.

"-Ch'uis crevééééééé!" souffla Luffy.

"-Tu parles!" lança Ussop "Tu t'es fais porter toi!"

"-Ouais mais j'ai faim aussi." fut la seule réponse "Sanji, fait moi à bouffer!"

Un choc parcourra alors les membres de l'équipage. Sanji! Ils l'avaient totalement oublié!

"-C'est pas vrai!" cria Ussop "Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu celui là?"

"-Peut-être s'est-il noyé..." proposa Robin.

"-Je t'en prie, Robin" dit Nami "Ne dis pas ça, ce serait affreux!"

"-Sanjiiii!" cria Luffy en courant vers l'océan, retenu par son second.

"-Non, mais tu comptes aller où comme ça?" tenta Zoro en le retenant "Tu ne peux même pas nager!"

"-Oui mais je ne laisserai pas un compagnon derrière moi! Raaaaaaaaah Sanjiiiiiii!"

"-On se calme! On se calme chapeau de paille!" intervînt Franky "Ne l'enterrons pas trop vite!"

"-Ben non" fit remarquer candidement Chopper "On peut pas l'enterrer vu qu'il est sous l'eau..."

Pour cette remarque, il écopa d'un coup de poing de la navigatrice.

"-Enfin bref, nous ne sommes sûr de rien!" continua-t-elle "Zoro, quand tu es allé récupérer les quatres autres qui coulaient, tu est sûr de n'avoir vu personne?"

Le concerné tourna la tête, l'air fautif.

"-Nooooooooon..."

Deuxième coup de poing de la journée.

"-Non mais ça va pas!" riposta-t-il "Si on a même pas le droit de réfléchir!"

"-Dis pas quelque chose que t'es pas capable de faire! Réponds sérieusement où j'augmente ta dette!"

"-Ben j'ai vu personne, sale sorcière! C'est évident quand même!"

"-Après tout, peut-être n'est-il même pas tombé dans l'eau."

Tout le monde se tourna vers Robin.

"-Après que cette lumière nous ai aveuglés, le bateau a disparu. Peut-être l'a-t-elle emporté. Cela expliquerai pourquoi nous sommes tombés à l'eau. Mais le cuisinier, lui, se trouvait à l'interieur du Sunny. Peut-être a-t-il été emporté avec le bateau."

"-C'est possible en effet" répondit Franky.

"-Oui, mais ce n'est pas tellement mieux" remarqua Ussop "Nous ne savons toujours pas où se trouve le bateau ni comment cela c'est produit."

"-C'était peut-être un coup d'un détenteur d'un fruit du démon?" proposa Chopper "Quelqu'un aurait essayé de nous voler notre bateau..."

"-Je n'ai senti aucune présence sur le bateau à ce moment là" intervint Zoro "Mais je suis sûr que tout ça a un rapport avec le bruit que nous avons entendu, c'est étrange 'tic tac' "

"-Enfin on est pas plus avencé" soupira le canonier "Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Sanji et à notre bateau..."

Nami regarda l'horizon et ajouta:

"-Il a fait très beau aujourd'hui et l'horizon était bien dégagé. Peut-être que de cette île, des habitants on pu voir ce qui est arrivé au navire... Nous devrions aller en ville pour obtenir plus d'informations..."

"-Oui et comme ça on pourra manger!" s'exclama Luffy.

Ainsi, l'équipage au chapeau de paille minus le cuisinier, quittèrent la plage pour exporer l'île. Celle-ci était en effet habité par un modeste village au bord de la mer. Plus loin se trouvait une forêt touffu recouvrant le reste de l'île, composé de falaises.

Le petit groupe se sépara: Robin et Nami partirent de leur côté, à la recherche d'informations, Ussop et Franky firent de même, Luffy, Chopper et Brook allèrent discrètement s'occuper de l'inspection culinéaire de tous les plats proposés à la taverne du village... Zoro les aurait accompagné avec joie mais son sens de l'orientation n'était de cette avis. Il erra donc sur l'île à la recherche de cette maudite taverne

"-Regarde Robin! Cette robe est magnifique!"

"-Désolé, navigatrice, mais tout notre argent est resté sur le bateau, alors je ne pense pas que nous puissions faire de shopping pour l'instant."

Nami souffla. Une si jolie robe, c'était bien dommage, surtout qu'elle aurait sûrement réussi à marchander avec le vendeur pour l'avoir au rabais... Elle avait à peine de quoi s'acheter un des journaux que vendait le vieil homme au coin de la rue.

Quant à Robin, son attention était bien loin des vitrines de magasin. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait dû apprendre à repèrer au premier regard les personnes malveillantes qui l'entouraient. On pouvait dire que ce village avait son cota d'individus hostiles. En effet, les villageois les regardaient de travers, se tenaient à une distance respectable, s'en allait tête baissé ou ne semblaient pas apprécier ses questions à propose du navire... Mais le plus étrange, c'était la peur qui se dégageait d'eux: Elle ne semblait pas être dû directement par leur présence, mais par quelque chose d'autre, de plus effrayant, de plus fort...

Ses réflexions furent coupées par un cri. L'archéologue se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de son amie. Elle était à quelques mètres, un journal dans la main, tremblante.

"-Nami, que ce passe-t-il?" dit-elle en s'approchant.

"-Re... Regarde Robin... Le journal..." répondit-elle, chancelante.

La jeune femme ne vit pas tout de suite où voulait en venir son amie, jusqu'à que la réponse lui saute aux yeux.

"-Oh mon Dieu... C'est impossible..."

"-Bon... Elle dois plus être très loin cette taverne..."

C'était ce que ruminait Zoro depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure. Ne supportant plus de tourner indéfiniment autour des mêmes pâtés de maisons, il avait fini par se retrouver dans la forêt, avec le sol montant fortement. S'il devait y avoir une taverne sur cette île, elle était sûrement en haut, si? C'est pourquoi il montait toujours, s'éloignant du village (et sans le savoir de ladite taverne).

Enfin, il aperçu la fin de la forêt et pouvait voir entre les arbes les rayons du soleil, se reflettant sur l'océan: Il était enfin arrivé en haut.

Il sorti des arbres, profitant dans la quiétude de l'endroit, propice à la méditation. Mais un reflet de lumière vint le frapper au coin de l'oeil, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à l'aide d'un bout de verre de renvoyer les rayons lumineux sur son visage. Il se dirigea donc vers l'origine de cet éclat et tomba sur quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait VRAIMENT PAS à voir en haut d'une falaise.

"-Et merde..."

"-Cette viande est délicieuse!"

Cette phrase fût sûrement l'une des seule chose compréhensible qu'entendirent les clients de la taverne. Le reste n'était que d'incessant bruits de couverts, de déglutitions, de mâchements et de discutions incompréhensibles à cause du surplus de nourriture des trois commères.

C'est donc ainsi que Luffy, Chopper et Brook passèrent leur fin d'après midi.

"-Oui, mais notre cuisinier fait un meilleur assaisonnement!" remarqua Brook entre deux bouchée.

"-Shishishiiii! C'est bien vrai, Sanji cuisine bien mieux, c'est le meilleur!"

A ces mots, Chopper arrêta de manger, les yeux larmoyants, avant de pleurer en se jetant dans les bras de Luffy.

"-LUFFYYYYYYY!" pleurnicha-t-il "Je suis inquiet pour Sanjiiiiiiii! Où est-il?"

"-T'inquiète Chopper!" ria Luffy "Je suis sûr qu'il va bien!"

Le petit renne releva la tête, étonné.

"-Comment le sais-tu?"

"-Tu sais, Sanji est très fort! J'ai confiance en lui! Je suis sûr que quand les autres reviendront, ils nous apporteront que des bonnes nouvelles!"

Il lui lança l'un de ces sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, un sourire confiant qui redonne espoir. Chopper s'essuya le nez et sourit à son tour. Si Luffy le disait alors il devait le croire, il devait faire confiance en Luffy et Sanji.

Entra alors Ussop et Franky qui vinrent s'asseoir avec eux, avec des regards déprimés. Ils leurs expliquèrent l'étrange comportement des villageois, en particuliers quand ils décrivaient le Sunny. Ils se fermaient alors complètement et faisaient même parfois preuve d'hostilité.

"-C'est très étrange en effet!" dit Brook à la fin de l'explication "Ils vous ont peut-être reconnus avec les avis de recherche et ils ont eu peur."

"-Possible" répondit Franky "Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose... Si vous voulez mon avis, ça tourne pas bien rond ici et si on veut retrouver le Sunny et le cuistot, va falloir trouver ce que c'est!"

Entra alors Nami et Robin, pâles comme la mort. Elles leur fit signent de les suivre, malgré les protestations du tavernier.

"-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?" demanda Ussop une fois sorti "Parce que de notre côté, on est au point mort."

"-Nous avons surtout trouvé quelque chose de TRES inquiétant." répondit Robin "Regardez."

Elle leur tendit le journal qu'ils regardèrent tous avec attention.

"-Je savais pas le tourisme à East Blue vous intéressait autant." fini par dire le médecin "Mais ne vous en faites pas, ça sera mieux l'année prochaine..."

"-On ne te parle pas de ça crétin!" cria Nami, histérique "Regarde la date de parution du journal! La date!"

Les garçons regardèrent alors, et ne purent retenir un cri de stupeur. Ussop se frotta les yeux, ça lui paraissait tellement... Absurde!

En effet, la date du journal qu'il avait lu à peine ce matin avait au moins quinze ans de différence avec le jour que présentait celui que Nami agitait devant ses yeux.

"-C'est... C'est une blague..." bégailla Ussop "On t'a donné un faux journal Nami... C'est un gosse qui a voulu se payer ta tête..."

"-Ah oui!" répondit-elle "Tu penses réellement qu'un simple gosse aurait pu falsifier tout les journaux de la ville et soudoyer tout les villageois pour qu'ils me disent tous la même date?"

"-OUAAAAAH!" s'écria Luffy "T'as vu ça Chopper! On a voyagé dans le temps! C'est trop fort!"

"-C'est pas génial du tout, pauvre cloche!" s'écria Nami en le frappant "C'est affreux! Nous ne connaissons rien de cette époque! Nous sommes fichu!"

Alors que la panique commençait à s'emparer de la navigatrice, un épéiste aux cheveux vert fit son apparition dans la rue en courant.

"-Enfin je vous trouve!" s'exclama-t-il "Je vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure!"

"-Zoro! Tu vas jamais croire ce qu'il nous arrive!" lança Luffy.

"-Et vous, vous n'allez jamais croire ce que j'ai vu en haut de la falaise! Amenez vous!"

Vu l'air sérieux de Zoro, le reste de l'équipage le suivi, ne remarquant pas que, de l'interieur de l'auberge, quelqu'un avait entendu leur discussion.

Ils couraient dans la forêt, Zoro en tête, suivit de près par Luffy, les autres suivant derrière.

"-Je suis pas sûr que mettre Zoro en tête de file soit une bonne idée!" lança Ussop "On va finir par se perdre et ne jamais pouvoir revenir!"

"-Ferme-la long-pif!" lui répondi Zoro "Je sais où je vais!"

Ce fût tout de même après une heure de course que l'équipage arriva en haut de la fallaise, exténué.

"C'est par là! Je reconnais!"

"-Je récapitule!" résuma Franky, les poumons en feu "Aujourd'hui, on s'est fait des kilomètres de nage, on a tout perdu, on a fait cinq fois le tour de ce village à se prendre des vents par ses habitants et maintenant on se farcit un sprint! Alors c'est quoi cette fois..."

Franky s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, atterré par ce qu'il voyait. Sur cette falaise, à plus d'une dizaines de mètres au dessus de l'océan, se trouvait un navire, couché sur le côté, où les dernier rayons du soleil venaient encore se refletter sur ces couleurs flamboyantes.

Le Sunny était perché sur la falaise.

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plu!**

**Alors, qui a bien pu envoyé nos chapeaux de paille dans le futur?**

**Qu'est-il arrivé à Sanji?**

**Pourquoi les habitants de ce village sont si étrange?**

**Qui pouvait bien les espionner dans l'auberge?**

**Est-ce que Nami s'intéresse réellement au tourisme d'Est Blue?**

**Vous vous posez la question? Moi aussi! (non, je déconne, je sais quand même où je vais ;D)**

**Dailleurs, mon correcteur est toujours mort, alors je me bats contre les fautes, armée de mon dico et de mon bescherelle è_é (oui, j'ai la foi!)**

**Et à part ça... Une petite review pour votre servante dévouée? *yeux du Chat Peauté (vous saviez qu'il va y avoir un film rien que pour lui, moi personnellement, je trouve ça cool ^^)***


	4. Chapter 3: A la lueur des lanternes

**Voici le troisième chapitre!... J'ai pas grand chose à dire cette fois-ci... A part que je remercie encore Emielove et Floow pour leurs commentaires (BIG UP!)**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Sur la falaise, le temps semblait comme arrêté. Personne n'osait bouger, parler, à peine respirer. Le soleil s'était définitivement couché cette fois-ci, il ne restait plus que le vent sifflant entre les branches d'arbes.

Le Sunny était là, couché sur le côté, les cordages balottés au gré du vent, quelques vitres étaient cassées, la coque était érafflée à plusieurs endroits, le gazon qui poussait auparavant sur le pont avait jaunie.

Robin fut la première à réagir, elle s'approcha du navire, passant une main sur la coque, silencieuse.

"-Je ne sais pas depuis quand le Sunny est ici, mais ces érafflures sont assez vieilles, une bonne dizaine d'années, au bas mot."

"-Quand nous avons quitté le bateau, je peux vous assurer que la coque était nickel!" remarqua Franky "Elles sont sûrement dû à 'l'aterrissage' du Sunny sur la falaise..."

"-Et vu l'état du bateau, tout cela à du se faire pendant nos quinze ans d'abscence..."

"-Nos quinze... Quoi? De quoi tu parles Ussop? Nous avons quitté le bateau à peine quelques heures!" s'étouffa l'épéiste.

Nami lui expliqua alors l'histoire du journal que Robin et elle avait trouvé ainsi que leur déduction.

"-Alors la grosse horloge sur le sol, ce bruit étrange et tout le reste... Ca veut dire que quelqu'un nous a envoyé quinze ans dans le futur? Mais pourquoi?"

"-Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Je suis navigatrice, pas divinatrice!"

La jeune femme repartit donc dans une crise d'hystérie, envenimé par une dispute avec le bretteur. Pendant ce temps, Chopper aggripa le pantalon de son capitaine:

"-Et Sanji?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix "Lui aussi il a été envoyé dans le futur où il est resté dans notre époque?"

Le capitaine resta silencieux, regardant toujours le bateau, l'air concentré:

"-Je me demande si, en quinze ans..."

Le reste de l'équipage le regarda, attendant la suite de la phrase.

"... La viande est devenue meilleure."

Nami commençait aussi à se poser une question: Est-ce que la gente masculine de l'équipage essayait de tester ses nerfs, ou bien leur propre résistance au traumatisme crânien? Quelque soit la réponse, Luffy se retrouva donc à manger le sol, une belle bosse sur la tête.

"-Tu trouves que c'est le moment de penser à ce genre de chose? Tu te rends compte dans quelle galère on est? Nous ne connaissons rien de cette époque!"

"-Et alors?" dit calmement Zoro "On a juste à retrouver celui qui nous a fait venir, on lui botte le cul et on le force à nous ramener chez nous, c'est pas bien dur!"

"-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!" remarqua Ussop "On ne sait même pas pourquoi on est là!"

"-Désolé de vous interrompre" remarqua Robin "mais quelqu'un approche."

Tout le monde se mit en garde, près à acceuillir comme il se doit leur visiteur. Une silhouette avec une lanterne se dessina entre les arbres. Le bretteur commença à sortir un sabre, Nami son climat tact, Franky retira son gant, Robin croisa ses mains, Ussop avaient les jambes qui tremblaient, pointant son lance-pierre sur la silhouette, Chopper se cachant derrière Luffy, celui-ci regardant calmement la personne se rapprocher.

L'arrivant fut enfin suffisement proche pour pouvoir le distinguer. C'était un homme, d'une quarentaine d'années. Il était grand, les épaule large, sa chemise laissant deviner ses muscles. Son visage, quelques peu ridés, était viril, accompagné d'un regard puissant, ses cheveux, poivre et sel, étaient courts, quelques mèches retombaient sur son large front.

"-Bonsoir, étrangers." lança-t-il d'une voix grave "Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici?"

"-On pourrait vous retourner la question." remarqua Nami

"-De un, je ne pense pas jeune fille, je suis ici chez moi. De deux, trois d'entre vous ont quitté mon établissement sans me payer et je compte bien avoir mon argent."

Nami envoya un regard assassin vers Luffy, Brook et Chopper, qui regardaient ailleurs, l'air fautif. Puis elle se retourna vers l'aubergiste.

"-Je comprends, mais avant cela, pourriez-vous nous donner quelques informations sur ce navire? Quand est-il arrivé ici? Et comment?"

"-Je ne sais que très peu de chose, jeune fille" rétorqua l'homme "C'est un mystère et je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse vraiment."

"-Je pense bien que si" répondit Robin "Dites nous le peu de chose que vous savez, cela nous serait peut-être utile."

"-Utile à quoi?" dit l'homme d'un ton presque menaçant "Vous ne trouverez rien de bien intéressant là dedans, après toutes ces années..."

"-Donc son arrivé ici date de plusieurs années, n'est ce pas?"

Il s'arrêta, interdit, fixant la jeune femme. Puis reprit contenance:

"-Que voulez-vous?"

"-Simplement comprendre."

L'homme les regarda les uns après les autres, puis il soupira, sa main grattant l'arrière de sa nuque.

"-Comme je vous l'ai dis, je ne sais pas grand chose là-dessus, comme aucun autre villageois en vérité. Il y a environ quinze ans, une énorme tempête s'est abattue sur notre île. Alors que j'étais chez moi, à attendre que l'orage passe, un énorme éclair a déchiré le ciel et... Croyez moi ou non, mais j'ai vu la silhouette d'un bateau, volant au dessus de la falaise. Lorsque l'éclair disparu, un énorme bruit se fit entendre, en plus de l'orage, venant tout droit de la falaise. Voulant vérifier que je n'avais pas rêvé, je suis venu ici. Vous pouvez imaginer sur quoi je suis tombé..."

Sur ces dernières paroles, il regarda le bateau, la flamme des souvenirs brillait dans ses yeux noirs, mais on pouvait aussi y lire une pointe d'inquiétude.

"-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ce soir là, en plus du navire?" rajouta Robin.

"-Que voulez-vous dire?" répondit-il sur la défensive.

"-Je pense juste que, si l'histoire s'arrête ici, ce n'était pas la peine de l'entourer d'autant de mystère."

L'homme la regarda, ainsi que tout les autres.

"-Disons que la suite est assez étrange et je pense que vous allez me prendre pour un fou, mais si vous insistez... Je suis donc arrivé ici, mon premier réflexe fut donc de regarder les alentours, à la recherche de survivants. Un tel bateau devait sûrement transporter une dizaines d'hommes et pourtant... Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à bord."

Un frisson parcourru l'équipage, Chopper se retourna vers Ussop qui lui fit un signe de tête. C'était sûrement Sanji, il était resté sur le bateau.

"-Et ou se trouve ce survivant?" s'empressa Nami avec un sourire.

L'homme leur fit un signe de la main, les invitant à le suivre. Ils firent le tour du Sunny et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt une nouvelle fois, guidée par la lumière de la lanterne.

"-C'est ici." fini par dire l'aubergiste.

Ils s'avencèrent, intrigués, mais tous se figèrent d'horreur devant ce que leur montrait l'homme. Entre les racines noueuses des arbres, éclairé par la lanterne, une croix en bois était dressé, devant un monticule de terre.

"-Le choc a été très violent" continua l'homme "survivre à un tel accident aurait relevé du miracle. Le plus étrange est que c'est le seul corps que nous avons trouvé, comme si cet homme avait été seul sur ce bateau. Pourtant il est impossible de naviguer seul sur un tel engin..."

Mais il parlait seul, les autres ne l'écoutaient déjà plus, les yeux rivés sur la tombe. Soudain, le capitaine se retourna et aggripa le col de la veste de l'homme.

"-A quoi ressemblait cet homme?" cria-t-il presque "Tu l'as bien vu, non?"

"-P...Pourquoi cette question?" demanda-t-il surpris "En quoi ça vous intéresse?"

"-Cet homme était peut-être notre ami! Il était blond avec un sourcil bizarre? Réponds!"

L'homme se dégagea, faisant tombé sa lanterne. Celle-ci roula sur le sol, dévoilant toute l'expression de surprise et d'horreur sur le visage de l'aubergiste, ainsi que la peur sur le visage du capitaine.

"-Si je vous réponds" répondit-il dans un souffle "promettez-moi de ne jamais revenir sur cette île et de ne faire aucun mal aux villageois. Promettez-moi aussi de quitter cette île avant le lever du soleil."

"-Promis!"

L'aubergiste souffla, ramassa sa lanterne, le visage de nouveau impassible.

"-Oui. L'homme qui est enterré ici depuis plus de quinze ans correspond à cette description. Maintenant, allez-vous en, ne revenez plus jamais sur cette île!"

Et il s'en alla au pas de course, emmenant avec lui la seule source de lumière. L'équipage resta ainsi, dans l'obscurité de la forêt, au pied de la tombe.

"-C'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemard..." souffla Ussop en tombant par terre.

"-Sanjiiiii..." pleurnicha le petit médecin.

Nami s'assit à son tour par terre, la tête sur ses genoux, repliés sur sa poitrine. La tempête qu'elle avait senti approcher alors qu'ils étaient encore sur le bateau, c'était sûrement celle qui avait été fatale pour le cuisinier. Oui, c'était plus que probable, Sanji, tout seul sur ce grand bateau, n'aurait jamais pu en sortir indemne. Elle replia ses jambes plus fort, elle avait échoué en tant que navigatrice, elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger son équipage des dangers de la mer.

Brook sortit alors son violon de son crâne et commença à jouer un air triste, un requiem. Tous l'écoutèrent en silence, se rendant compte, note après note, de la perte qu'il vivait.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, chapeau de paille?" demanda Franky, une fois la mélodie fini.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il enfonça son chapeau de paille sur sa tête, cachant ses yeux, ne laissant uniquement paraître sa bouche crispée.

"-Je vois pas où est le problème. Vous en faites un peu trop là."

Tout le monde se retourna vers Zoro. Celui-ci était adossé contre un arbe, les mains derrières la tête, les yeux clos.

"-Si on en fait un peu trop? SI ON EN FAIT UN PEU TROP?" s'énerva Nami en l'empoignant par le t-shirt "Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Je sais pas si t'as bien tout compris: Sanji est mort! Tu saisis!"

"-Et alors? On peut très bien empêcher que cela se passe!"

Nami se stoppa net dans sa colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire? Elle se retourna vers ses camarades qui semblaient aussi perdus qu'elle, sauf Robin qui riait doucement.

"-Je pense savoir où notre bretteur veut en venir." rajouta-t-elle.

"-Vous pouvez vous expliquer, parce que là, je suis largué..." demanda le tireur d'élite.

"-C'est évident, non?" dit-il en se libérant de la prise de la rouquine "Comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, la seule chose qu'on a à faire, c'est retrouver le connard qui nous a fait venir ici, lui botter le cul et le forcer à nous ramener à notre époque..."

"-Nous reviendrons donc quinze ans plus tôt sur notre navire" rajouta l'archéologue "juste avant la tempête, ensemble, nous l'éviterons et nous empêcherons donc la mort du cuisinier. Tout reviendra donc à la normal"

Tous restèrent pantois devant cette logique, sauf Luffy qui était toujours aussi largué.

"-Attends, Zoro..." s'étonna Ussop "Tu as réellement trouvé ça tout seul? Parce que bon, Robin je veux bien, mais toi..."

"-Biensûr que j'ai trouvé ça tout seul, crétin!" s'énerva le vert.

"-Je sais pas si ça va marcher," dit le cyborg "mais je vous suis leq gars! De toute façon on a rien d'autre à faire, alors..."

"-Yohohoho! C'est un peu comme si on allait ramener Sanji du pays des morts, c'est vraiment étrange!"

"-Ba, c'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre avec des morts vivants..." répondit Franky.

Luffy se leva à son tour, une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur son chapeau fétiche, grand sourire.

"-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attends? On trouve le type qui nous a fait venir ici... ET ON L'ECLATE!"

"-OUAIIIS!"

Tous se relevèrent, déterminés. Il était trop tôt pour abandonner, il y avait encore de l'espoir!

"-Tout d'abord, on doit quitter cette île" fit remarquer Chopper "On l'a promis à l'aubergiste..."

"-Qu'on a toujours pas règler d'ailleurs..." fit remarquer le snipper.

"-Oh! Comme c'est dommage" feigni la rouquine en appuyant sa joue contre sa main "On ne peut pas repasser par le village on a promis de partir de suite!"

"-Partons avec le Sunny!" dit Franky "Il n'est pas trop abîmé, dans quelques heures, ça devrait être bon! Et ensuite, un bon coup de burst et on sera de nouveau sur les mers!"

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers le navire, près à repartir à l'aventure.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient vers le bateau en discutant des futurs travaux, Brook qui ouvrait la marche s'arrêta:

"-Comme c'est étrange..." dit-il "Il semblerait qu'il y ai de la lumière dans lion-san."

Tous s'arrêtèrent. En effet, par l'une des fenêtre du navire -celle de la cuisine- une faible lumière leur parvenait. De suite, Robin, croisa les mains et, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, observa l'interieur de la pièce.

"-Tu vois quelque chose, Robin?" demanda Luffy, impatient.

L'archéologue sourit, et ajouta:

"-Apparement, notre aubergiste est encore levé à cette heure-ci."

"-Que fait-il dans le bateau?" s'interrogea Chopper.

"-J'ai l'impression qu'il discute avec quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à voir avec qui, la lumière est trop faible..."

"-Donc nous avons au moins deux intrus dans le navire..." conclu Franky.

"-Oho..." souffla Chopper en regardant autour de lui "Je crois que Zoro a disparu..."

"-C'est pas vrai!" soupira Nami "Il choisi bien son moment pour se perdre celui-là!"

"-C'est pas vrai... Ils se sont encore paumés..."

Zoro regardait autour de lui, déprimé. Si seulement le reste de l'équipage pouvait suivre, tout irait beaucoup plus vite! Il continua donc dans la direction qu'il pensait être la plus courte pour rejoindre le Sunny.

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre, il se retourna, prêt à bondir. Une personne s'approchait de lui, prudente, lanterne à la main.

"Encore cet aubergiste?" pensa-t-il "Non... Il est bien plus petit... C'est une femme..."

Celle-ci sembla le remarquer et lui lança d'un ton amical:

"-Ah! C'est toi Luis! Je pensais que tu serais déjà au bateau! Tu peux m'aider à porter les outils? J'te jure! Je m'en passerai bien de ces réparations! Mais bon, Sanji a raison, c'est mieux de l'avoir sous la main, ce nav..."

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, se rendant compte de sa méprise.

"-Vous n'êtes pas Luis." souffla-t-elle, éclairant fébrilement le visage de Zoro "Qui êtes vous?"

"-Vous avez parlez d'un Sanji" dit Zoro en essayant difficilementde détailler son interlocutrice, gêné par la lumière aveuglante "Serait-ce par hasard, Sanji la Jambe Noire?"

A ces mots, son interlocutrice paniqua et lui jeta sa lanterne au visage. Le bretteur évita le coup, mais elle se servit de ce temps de flottement pour s'élancer vers la direction que bloquait plus tôt Zoro.

"-Attendez!" cria Zoro en la poursuivant.

Alors que l'équipage écoutait la description de Robin sur la situation à l'interieur du Sunny, un bruit de course se fit entendre du côté de la forêt. Une femme en sortit, hors d'haleine.

"-Luis!" cria-t-elle "On a un problème! Il y a un type qui...!"

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, remarquant Luffy et les autres, l'horreur marquée sur son visage.

"-C'est pas vrai... Luis!"

Elle courait vers le bateau, lorsque Zoro sorti à son tour des arbres.

"-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez!" cria le bretteur "Il faut attraper cette femme! Elle sait quelque chose à propos du cuistot!"

Ils se retournèrent vers l'inconnue qui commençait à grimper sur le pont à l'aide d'un cordage.

"-Attends!" lança Luffy en s'élançant vers le bateau "C'est vrai! Tu as connu Sanji?"

"-Pas 'a connu', mais 'connaît'!" précisa le bretteur en s'élançant à son tour "Je crois bien que ce que nous a raconté l'aubergiste, c'était du chiqué!"

Ils s'élancèrent alors vers le bateau, bien décidés à en savoir davantage. Zoro commençait à rattraper son capitaine, lorsqu'un sifflement parvint à ses oreilles. Il eût juste le temps d'attraper le col de la chemise de Luffy et de le tirer en arrière. Dans un bruit sec, un objet brillant se planta profondément dans le sol à l'endroit même où se trouvait Luffy juste au paravant. Ils levèrent la tête, cherchant le propriétaire du couteau.

Sur le mat, maintenant à la diagonale, une silhouette encapuchonnée se dessinait sous les rayons de la Lune. Elle sauta de son perchoir, aterrissant à quelques mètres devant eux et s'avença calmement. L'inconnu était plutôt petit, environ un mètre cinquante, pas plus, et était assez chétif. Il se pencha et ramassa son couteau, dévoilant une main blanche, où les veines étaient parfaitement visibles.

"-Prenez cela pour un avertissement" dit l'inconnu d'une voix féminine "Enfin, un avertissement... Cela ne servirait à rien puisque vous allez de toute façon mourir ici."

Ils se mirent en position de combat, prêt à riposter...

Sur le bateau, la jeune femme avait réussi à rentrer dans la cuisine, avec l'aide d'une autre personne encapuchonné, qui maintenant regardait la scène avec un intérêt particulier.

"-Elle va les tuer?" questionna l'aubergiste à l'inconnu, s'assurant que l'arrivante allait bien.

"-C'est fort probable, Luis." répondit-il "Elle le fera, à part si je m'en mêle, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de les sauver. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le bénéfice du doute, ça nous à coûté bien trop cher au paravant."

"-J'ai vu l'un d'eux de plus près..." souffla la femme "Il... Il correpond à la description que tu m'avais faites, lors de notre première rencontre... C'était Roronoa Zoro je crois..."

Il se retourna vers elle, incrédule, puis regarda de nouveau la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

"-Dans ce cas, Lydie, je vais porter une attention toute particulière à ce combat. Si tu as raison, alors ils seront sauvés."

"Elle ne peut pas avoir raison." pensa-t-il "Ca ne peut pas être eux..."

Luis prit Lydie dans ses bras, l'éloignant de la scène se déroulant au pied du bateau. Ce qui allait suivre promettait d'être un véritable massacre.

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu!**

**Je suis désolé, l'histoire traine vraiment en longueur, il y a énormément de question et très peu de réponse, mais c'est comme ça que sont faites les histoires, si?**

**En tout cas, je prends vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic! Ce qui est bien dans l'univers de One Piece, c'est qu'on peut parler de sujet plus ou moins grave, tout en gardant un certain comique, et ça ne dérange personne! On peut vraiment se lâcher! C'est l'une des raisons qui fait que Oda est un dieu! Je citerai d'autres raisons plus tard, si j'en ai l'occasion!**

**(En ce moment, je suis au chapitre 645, je lis les scans... Comme c'est bon d'attendre impatiemment la suite en pensant que beaucoup d'autre sont au même endroit... C'est aussi assez frustant... Mais c'est génial quand même ;) )**

**Et une p'tite review... Please?**


	5. Chapter 5: Duel au clair de Lune

**Nouveau chapitre POWAAAA! On se retrouve à la fin ;)**

**CHAPITRE 4: Duel au clair de Lune**

Au clair de lune, sur la falaise, un combat était sur le point de commencer. L'inconnue -car c'était bien une femme- sortie de sa manche d'autres couteaux et les regarda en soupirant:

"-Désolé, mais je n'ai que ça sur moi" rajouta-t-elle "Je préfère manier des armes plus balèzes que ça, mais on doit rester discret...Vous ellez devoir vous contenter de mes couteaux...

"-Laisse-nous passer!" lui ordonna Luffy "On doit parler à cette fille! C'est très important!"

"-J'imagine, oui. Mais vous tuer est encore plus important, crois-moi!"

Sur ces mots, elle lança de nouveaux couteaux en leur direction, qu'ils évitèrent avec plus ou moins de difficultés, ou, dans le cas de Zoro et Brook, les renvoyèrent à coup de sabres. Vint alors la contre-attaque, Luffy envoya ses poings vers la jeune femme qui les évita, après un bref instant de surprise.

"-Drôle de pouvoir." remarqua-t-elle "Quel est ton nom, petit?"

"-Je suis Monkey D. Luffy." dit-il en relachant sa garde "Et toi?"

"-Bien entendu." dit-elle d'une façon narquoise "Et je présume que les autres qui sont avec toi sont les membres de ton équipage."

"-C'est ça!" répondit-il "Tu nous connaîs?"

"-Disons que ce que tu viens de dire me donne une bonne raison de vous tuer!"

Elle s'élança vers eux, sortant de dessous sa cape deux poignards, qu'elle saisit comme des sabres. Elle fût bloquée par l'épéiste qui s'était placé entre l'inconnue et son capitaine.

"-Tiens tiens!" rit-elle "Roronoa Zoro! Me battre contre toi avec d'autres armes auraient put être intéressant, mais il va falloir que je te tue avec les lames minables que je peux utiliser aujourd'hui."

"-Essaie pour voir!" répondit-il.

Sur ce, elle fut propulsée plusieurs mètres en arrière, mais aterrit tout de même sur ses jambes.

"-Bille incendiaire!"

L'inconnue eu juste le temps d'éviter le coup, mais un des pans de sa cape prit alors feu.

"-J'lai eu!" s'écria Ussop, balançant fièrement son lance-pierre Kabuto.

L'inconnue jura, ôtant donc de force se qui cachait auparavant sa silhouette. Ainsi, les chapeaux de pailles purent enfin voir réellement leur assaillante. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années, elle avait des cheveux noirs, coupées en un carré plongeant, frolant sa nuque. Sa peau était d'une grande paleur, contrastant avec ses yeux d'un noir profond, soulignés par de fins sourcils. Sa bouche mince, laissait paraître un rictus contrarié.

"-C'est pas vrai!" marmonnait-elle dans sa barbe "Tans pis pour la discretion, il faut que je les tue le plus vite possible!"

Elle sauta alors sur le navire, remontant sur le mat, en direction de la vigie.

"-Elle s'enfuit!" s'exclama Chopper "Profittons-en!"

Et ils foncèrent vers le navire à leur tour. Pendant que ses camarades montaient à l'aide des cordages, Luffy lança un de ses bras élastiques et attrapa la balustrade du bateau. Il était à mi-chemin quand une main puissante lui saisit le poignet, l'arrachant du rebord. Il leva les yeux et regarda la personne qui maintenant le retenait d'une chute de plusieurs mètres. Encore un être encapuchonné, mais plus grand que celle qui les avait attaqué, il semblait le regarder intensément.

"-J'te conseille de me lâcher." lui lança le capitaine, désinvolte "Je suis pressé."

"-Je comprends." répondit l'homme "Mais je vérifier faire quelque chose avant ça..."

De son autre main, il braqua un pistolet sur le visage de Luffy et tira. La balle s'enfonça dans le front du plus jeune, le déformant, puis elle fut renvoyé dans l'autre sens, esquivé de peu par le tireur. Le front de Luffy reprit une apparence normal et celui-ci ajouta:

"-Ca me fais rien du tout, tu sais. J'ai mangé le fruit du gum-gum quand j'étais petit et maintenant, je suis un homme élastique."

"-Je vois." souria l'homme "Ta réponse est d'une telle naïveté que s'en est presque touchant."

Il lacha le poignet du jeune homme qui tomba quelque mètres avant de se rattraper à nouveau à la balustrade et atterit cette fois-ci sur le pont à la diagonale, rejoind par ses camarades qui avaient fini de grimper, près à aider leur capitaine.

"-J'ai une proposition à te faire, gamin." continua l'inconnu "Tu veux la connaître?"

"Non." répondit Luffy "Tout ce que je veux c'est parler à cette fille et prendre la mer avec mon bateau. Alors soit tu dégage, soit je t'en colle une."

L'homme ria devant tant de franchise, puis il le regarda de nouveau et rajouta:

"-Ce que vous dira cette femme t'avencera beaucoup moins que ce que je pourrais te dire, crois moi! Et puis-je savoir qui t'as permis de prendre MON bateau?"

"-TON bateau?" s'étouffa Franky "Je l'ai fabriqué moi même, à Water Seven et je l'ai donné aux chapeaux de paille! Pour qui tu te prends pour dire que tu en es le proprio?"

"-Par qui il a été fabriqué et où, je m'en moque!" répondit-il "Il y a de cela plus de quinze ans, ce bateau est arrivé ici, sans un seul homme vivant à bord. Ce bateau était voué à l'abandon! J'en suis le propriétaire par le simple fait d'en avoir décidé ainsi, et cela n'a jamais pausé problème à personne jusqu'ici! Alors oui, ce navire est à moi!... A part si tu acceptes ma proposition, gamin."

"-Dis toujours."

"-Je te propose un duel." dit-il "Toi contre moi, c'est tout. Si tu arrive à me vaincre où si je décide de mettre un terme au duel, le bateau est à toi et je te donnerais des infos qui te seront très utiles..."

"-Et si je perds?" demanda Luffy en croisant les bras, intéressé.

"-Si tu perds, c'est que je t'ai tué." sourit l'homme "Alors je ne pense pas que la suite des évènements t'intéresse beaucoup."

Luffy sourit à son tour, enfonçant son chapeau sur sa tête:

"-Je vois! Ca marche!"

"-Attends Luffy!" lança Ussop "On ne sait même pas de quoi il est capable..."

"-T'inquiètes Ussop!" répondit-il, déterminé "Je ne vais pas mourir ici, on a trop de chose à faire avant! Je l'expose, on récupère le Sunny, on retourne chez nous et on continuera comme avant et enfin... JE DEVIENDRAI LE ROI DES PIRATES!"

L'homme paru une nouvelle fois surpris puis demanda:

"-Et que comptes-tu faire après avoir récupéré ce bateau?"

"-Tu verras bien dès que je t'aurais mis ta pâté!" répondit Luffy en faisant craquer ses doigts "En attendant on a un combat à faire toi et moi!"

"-Effectivement, mais si tu n'en vois pas d'objections, pourrions-nous nous battre sur la terre ferme, ça m'ennuierai beaucoup d'abîmer le bateau."

"-Pas de problème!" sourit le jeune capitaine "Je t'éclate où tu veux!"

"-Tu as un peu trop d'assurance à mon goût, jeune homme, ça finira par te coûter cher, crois-moi."

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils descendirent du bateau pour commencer le duel. Arrivés au sol, ils s'éloignèrent de plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre, en position de garde.

"-Avant de commencer" lança l'homme "j'aimerai te demander quelque chose."

"-Quoi encore?" s'impatienta Luffy.

"-Je te demanderai qu'une seule chose: ne retiend pas tes coups."

Luffy fit une tête surprise, à cette vue, il continua sa phrase en souriant:

"-Je ne veux pas que ce duel s'éternise, je suis un peu pris par le temps, vois-tu, alors mets toute la gomme dès le début, d'accord?"

Ce fût le tour du brun de sourire:

"-Je vois, tu vas pas être déçu!..."

Il écarta les jambes, s'accroupit, les mains sur les genoux. Pendant quelques instants, ses jambes doublèrent de volume et une étrange fumée sembla émaner de son corps.

"-GEAR..."

"-ESPECE D'ORDUUUUUUURE!"

Suivit de ce cri qui avait tranché cette atmosphère tendue précédant un combat, quelque chose tomba du ciel, atterissant directement là où se trouvait l'homme. Dès que la fumée se dissipa, Luffy reconnu la femme aux couteaux qui les avait attaqués quelques instants plus tôt, sauf qu'au lieu d'être munie de petites lames, elle tenait le manche d'un énorme cimeterre maintenant planté dans le sol. L'arme devait bien faire sa taille, elle la retira comme une fourchette dans de la purée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, furibonde, quand elle apperçu l'inconnu, à quelques mètres de l'impact, elle se jeta sur lui.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, enfoiré!" brailla-t-elle "C'était MON combat! C'est à moi de les tuer! Toi, tu devais t'occuper de protéger les deux autres!"

"-Désolé, mais les choses ont changées." dit calmement son compagnon. "Toi, vas te mettre à l'abri, je m'occupe du reste."

"-Pour qui tu te prends? Sous quel droit tu..."

Il arracha les mains qui étaient fortement agrippées à son col et lui dis:

"-Nous sommes sensés rester discret. Tu penses que si on est habillé comme ça, c'est par esthétisme? Nous avons déjà énormément de chance que personne ne t'ai vu, à part ces huit autres. Alors maintenant tu vas te mettre à l'abris et tu t'assures que personne n'appoche le périmètre, est-ce clair?"

Elle se dégagea, lançant un regard de dédin à l'inconnu, puis récupéra son cimeterre.

"-Et moi qui me faisais une joie de me battre... Tu m'en dois huit!"

Sur ces mots, elle remonta sur le navire et retourna sur son perchoir, en haut du mat.

"-On fait quoi, nous?" demanda Chopper à Zoro, en regardant la propriétaire du cimeterre grimper "On doit s'occuper d'elle?"

"-Non" répondit l'épéiste "On assiste au combat du capitaine et nous verrons après, mais surveillons la du coin de l'oeil, au cas où elle s'en mêle à nouveau."

Les autres approuvèrent de la tête, tournant de nouveau la tête vers le combat.

En bas, les deux adversaires se remettaient en garde. Luffy, s'accroupit de nouveau et la fumée réaparu encore.

"-GEAR SECOND!"

Sur ces mots, Luffy s'élança vers son ennemi:

"-JET PISTOLE!"

Celui-ci esquiva le coup et s'élança à son tour, sortant un poignard de dessous sa cape. Le jeune homme s'élança à toute vitesse, apparaissant derrière son assaillant, lançant une raffale de poings. L'homme eût juste le temps de se retourner pour parer. Ils s'échangèrent pendant quelques instants plusieurs coups, sans pour autant atteindre leur cible, faisant tout deux preuve de beaucoup d'agilité. Le brun envoya sa jambe en arrière, l'étirant de plusieurs mètres et l'envoya en avant, dans un mouvement rotatif. L'aîné, sauta en avant, évitant ainsi le coup, mais profita de la position statique de Luffy pour prendre appui de ses deux mains sur la tête du capitaine, faire un demi-tour en poirier et donner un violent coup dans le dos de son adversaire, de ses deux pieds. Le dos de Luffy de plia en deux, dans le sens inverse du sens naturel. Si le jeune homme n'avait pas été élastique, ce coup lui aurait sûrement été fatal, mais heureusement pour lui, il alla seulement s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva, furieux d'avoir laissé une telle opportunité à son adversaire, décidant d'accéler la cadence... Mais quelque chose le bloqua dans son mouvement. Son adversaire tenait quelque chose entre ses mains qui n'avait rien d'une arme: un chapeau de paille. Luffy retint sa respiration, posant une main sur sa tête, son précieux trésor ne s'y trouvait plus!

L'homme semblait regarder le chapeau avec attention, le plaçant à hauteur de ses yeux.

"-Rends-le moi!" s'écria Luffy "J'y tiens beaucoup!"

L'inconnu ne répondit pas tout de suite, le jaugeant du regard, puis reporta son attention sur sa nouvelle acquisition.

"-Tu y tiens beaucoup? Et pourquoi cela?"

"-C'est pas tes oignons! C'est mon plus précieux trésor alors rends-le moi si tu veux pas que je m'énerve!"

Sous cette menace, l'ennemi ressorti son poignard, le faisant tournoyer dans sa main.

"Tu le veux?" dit-il, arrêtant la lame en direction de l'objet, souriant "Alors viens le chercher!"

Une étincelle de rage se mit à briller dans le regard de Luffy:

".moi!" articula-t-il, se mettant déjà en position d'attaque.

Il eu comme réponse un sourire moqueur et la lame se rapprocha dangereusement de la paille. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Luffy mis son pouce dans la bouche, les yeux rivés sur son ennemi:

"-GEAR THIRD!"

Il mordit son doigt et gonfla ses joues. Alors son poing, ainsi que son bras, commencèrent à doubler de volume, à la manière d'un balon. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son bras fini par avoir une taille gigantesque, il dirigea alors son poing vers le déteneur de son chapeau de paille.

"-GIANT PISTOLE!"

Le poing s'élança à toute vitesse vers l'ennemi, qui ne silla pas devant l'attaque imminente, toujours aussi concentré sur son adversaire. Luffy accompagna son attaque d'un cri puissant, fixant l'encapuchonné, qui allait bientôt finir six pieds sous terre, quand tout à coup une ombre apparue juste devant ses yeux. De son autre bras, de taille normale, il prépara son coup, comptant bien ne pas le rater cette fois, mais une phrase prononcée le plus calmement possible l'en arrêta:

"-J'abandonne."

Luffy, complètement décontenancé, se stoppa net. Perdant sa concentration, son bras géant commença à se dégonflé, l'envoyant volé dans le ciel étoilé, comme un ballon percé. Il fini par atterrir, réduit à une taille d'enfant, sous les yeux amusés de l'aîné. Luffy se redressa, le fixant, boudeur.

"-Tricheur!" dit-il "Tu as essayé de m'avoir! Attends que je reprenne ma taille!"

"-Pas la peine!" ria l'inconnu "Cela me suffit, c'était très instructif."

Il s'approcha de lui et lui déposa son chapeau de paille sur la tête en rajoutant:

"-Tiens, j'ai cru comprendre que ce chapeau t'appartenait."

Luffy le regarda surpris. Etait-ce bien le même homme qui avait essayé de le tuer quelques instants plus tôt? L'homme poursuivit sur sa lancée, en se dirigeant sur le bateau.

"-Enfin bref, j'ai arrêté ce combat de mon plein gré, ce qui fait que tu es le vainqueur. Le bateau est donc à toi et je vais te donner quelques info qui t'intéresseront sûrement."

"-C'ETAIT BIEN LA PEINE DE ME VOLER MON COMBAT! CONNARD!" se manifesta une voix du haut du mat.

"-Du calme!" répondit l'homme "Et continue de surveiller les environs!"

Seul un marmonnement d'insultes parvint à leurs oreilles. L'homme remonta sur le bateau, accompagné de Luffy qui avait fini par reprendre sa taille habituelle.

"-Allons à l'intérieur, nous serons plus tranquille pour discuter." dit l'homme, commençant à se diriger vers l'escalier, maintenant penché, menant au pont superieur et à la porte de la cuisine.

L'équipage se tourna vers le capitaine, qui fini par ajouter, souriant:

"-On peut lui faire confiance. Il ne fera rien contre nous."

"-Comment tu peux savoir ça?" s'énerva Nami "Il essayait de te tuer il y a à peine une minute!"

"-Il a promis de nous donner le bateau et des informations si je gagnais le combat, alors c'est bon! Et puis, je sais pas, j'pense qu'il est réglo."

Sans écouter les protestations de la navigatrice, il commença à rejoindre la cuisine, accompagé, bongré malgré, par ses amis. Arrivé la haut, l'homme, toujours encapuchonné, les aida à rentrer, accompagné par l'aubergiste. Ils posèrent alors pieds sur une large planche mis en travers de la piece, à l'horizontale, vu que maintenant le sol de la pièce était à la diagonale.

A l'interieur, la cuisine qu'avaient connu les chapeaux de paille avait changée du tout au tout. Biensûr, le bar, fixé au sol, était toujours là, ainsi que le plan de travail et l'énorme four. Mais le reste des meubles avaient disparus, laissant une salle vide et sans âme. Les rideaux bleu qui étaient autrefois accrochés au dessus de la porte menant à l'infermerie de Chopper était déchirés et salis, pendant en lambeaux, dans la diagonale. L'autre porte, menant à la réserve, avait pratiquement disparu, quelques bouts de bois restaient accrochés à l'encadrement, montrant qu'on avait dû violemment arracher la porte. Il était difficile d'imaginer, qu'il y a quinze ans, de joyeux repas pleins de rires et de cris s'y étaient tenus.

Au fond de la pièce, une femme d'une quarentaine d'années s'y tenait, l'air méfiante. Elle portait un vieux jean et un T-shirt blanc sali. Ses cheveux flamboyant, frisés, étaient tenus en queue de cheval, derrière un bandana bleu marine. Ses yeux gris, tirés par quelques rides, passaient de l'encapuchonné à l'aubergiste, une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. Derrière elle se trouvaient une boîte à outils bien fourni et une bassine d'eau.

"-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu risques rien contre eux." la rassura l'homme.

Elle se rapprocha tout du moins de l'aubergiste, qui lui passa un bras protecteur autour de l'épaule.

"Je vous présente Luis et Lydie." continua l'homme "Il tiennent l'auberge du village, se sont de vieux amis à qui je dois beaucoup... Enfin, il semblerait que vous les connaissiez déjà."

"-En effet." acquiessa Ussop "On peut dire ça comme ça..."

"-Tu es sûre que c'est bien eux?" demanda Lydie, n'y tenant plus "On peut vraiment leur faire confiance?"

"-Disons qu'ils sont gris." répondit l'homme "Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais."

Il se retourna de nouveau vers l'équipage, les regardant un à un, puis soupira.

"-Je t'ai promis quelques informations en prime du bateau, n'est-ce pas? Alors parlons."

"-D'accord, mais avant je dois parler avec cette fille!" répondit Luffy en regardant la femme de Luis "Il paraît qu'elle sait quelque chose sur Sanji, qu'il ne serait pas mort! Je dois savoir où il est!"

L'homme ria à gorge déployé, devant les regards interrogateurs de Luffy et des autres. Après s'être calmé, il fini par dire:

"-Aaah! Je pensais que tu allais mettre moins de temps que ça pour percuter! A croire que j'ai perdu l'habitude pendant ces quinze dernières années! Alors, tu n'as toujours pas deviné?"

Sur ces mots, l'homme porta ses mains à son capuchon, qu'il retira.

"-Voyons, je suis juste devant toi, idiot!"

**Et voilà! Oui je sais, c'est inhumain de s'arrêter à un tel moment, mais j'ai de quoi me justifier!**

**1)Je suis surbookée... Pour de vrai... Surout ce week-end de trois jours bénis... J'ai un mariage prévu demain et après demain et pleins de devoirs!**

**2)Je viens de découvrir une des difficultés de l'écriture:... LA DIFFICULTE DE LA DESCRIPTION D'UN COMBAT! Sérieux, c'est super dur! Dans ma tête, c'est hyper clair, mais le retranscrire, c'est une autre paire de manche!**

**3)Le passage qui suit la révélation de l'identité de l'inconnu (Sanji quoi) est trèèèèès long et impossible de le découper et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ^^'**

**Enfin bref, je vous préviens, mes publications seront très irrégulières et je m'en excuse! J'espère tout de même que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre un peu trop court, mais beaucoup suivrons parce que, oui, cette fic sera je pense très longue et j'espère cinsèrement que j'irai jusqu'au bout!**

**Aussi, dans le prochain chapitre, je passerai à la description de Sanji quinze ans plus tard et je me suis beaucoup appuyée sur son autre style des chapitres 600 environ et épisode 500 et plus si j'ai bonne mémoire... Enfin bon, ça veut dire que ceux qui n'ont pas vu/lu jusque là risquent d'être spoiler là dessus, et bon c'est dommage... (Bordel, comment essayé de faire comprendre sans spoiler, j'espère que ceux qui voient de quoi je parle comprennent mon calvaire -')**

**Enfin voilà, je remercie comme d'habitude mes reviewers! Sérieux, je lis chacun de vos commentaires et ça fait me fais énormément plaisir! J'espère que vous pourrez lire cette histoire jusqu'au bout, qui m'a demandée beaucoup de réflexion! Je vous aime de tout mon coeur!**

**Votre dévouée...**

**...: Hop hop hop! Attendez deux minutes!**

**Que? Sanji? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**Sanji: Bonjour/Bonsoir Maud-chan! Comment vas-tu, ma chère écrivain auquelle mon amour...**

**Heu... Abrège s'il te plaît, j'ai pas envie que les extras soient plus long que les chapitres!**

**Sanji: Oui oui, biensûr! En fait, je voulais juste répondre à une review!**

**Ah! Quelle bonne nouvelle! Et laquelle?**

**Sanji: Celle de Floow.**

**Je t'en pris!**

**Sanji: Alors voilà, chère Floow. J'imagine que tu es une jeune fille d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse infinie dont la beauté n'a d'égal à son intelligence, et que ton parfum ennivrant est...**

**Abrège!**

**Sanji: Enfin voilà, dans ta dernière review tu as relevés, je pense par maladresse, que dans quinze ans je serais vi... vi... viiiiie...**

**Ouais vieux, c'est ça?**

**Sanji:...Ben, non pas tellement... Qand même...**

**Ben si, va falloir que tu t'y fasses.**

**Sanji: Ben attends, j'ai 19 ans, t'ajoute 15, ça fait 34. C'est pas si vieux 34 ans!**

**C'est pas jeune non plus...**

**Sanji:... Mais ce que je veux dire...**

**Bon OK! De nos jours, c'est pas siiii vieux, mais à l'époque de la piraterie, 34 ans... Ben t'es presque une relique... Mais Sanji, où tu vas? Tu sais, c'est pas très conseillé pour le morale de s'asseoir dans un coin sombre comme celui-là...  
><strong> 

**Sanji: Laisse moi vieillir en paix...**

**Heu d'accord... C'était donc la réponse au commentaire de Floow qui m'aura bien fait marrée! Sur ce, à la prochaine, je vous embrasse très fort et Sanji aussi quand il aura fini sa dépression!**

**Votre dévouée Maud-chan!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dans la cuisine

**Me revoilà! Voici le sixième chapitre! On se retrouve à la fin ;)**

**CHAPITRE 6: Dans la cuisine**

Inconcevable… Tout simplement inconcevable. La scène qui se déroulait devant l'équipage des chapeaux de paille semblait plus qu'irréelle. Juste en face d'eux, celui qui, il n'y a à peine quelques instant, avait été un ennemi se révélait être l'un des leur. Certes, il avait changé. Il avait dû prendre quelques centimètres, gagné en muscles, ses épaules s'étaient élargit et son torse semblait plus fort. Son visage aussi s'était virilisé, son menton était plus imposant, recouvert d'une barbe de quelques jours. Son éternel mèche avait changé de côté, dévoilant son œil gauche ainsi que son sourcil asymétrique au premier, lui donnant un côté plus sérieux. Son œil, ainsi que sa bouche, étaient tirés par quelques rides, traces des années passé, comme les cheveux blancs qui parsemaient ses cheveux blonds, maintenant tenus en une queue de cheval, frôlant sa nuque.

Mais c'était bien lui, oui, c'était bien Sanji, leur cuisinier qui était sensé être enterré à une centaine de mètres de là, depuis quinze ans.

« -S… Sanji? » fini par articuler Luffy, sous le choc.

« -Qui d'autre? J'ai tant changé que ça? » répondit-il en riant.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, la petite boule de poil de l'équipage sauta dans les bras du cuisinier:

« -Sanjiiiiiii! » pleurnicha-t-il « J'ai cru que tu étais… Que tu étais… »

Sa phrase s'étouffa dans les vêtements de Sanji, qui semblait gêné par cette effusion de larmes. Mais il n'eut pas réellement le temps de se faire à la situation qu'un garçon au chapeau de paille le saisi par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier.

« -Idiot! » s'énerva Luffy « Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis dès le début que c'était toi? J'aurais pu te tuer! Et pourquoi t'es pas mort alors que l'autre nous a montré ta tombe, hein?»

« -A… Arrête d'abord de me secouer, je vais finir par gerbeeeeer! »

Luffy obéit. Sanji récupéra son équilibre, tant bien que mal, et reposa à terre un Chopper dans un piteux état. Le blond fini par reprendre contenance:

« -J'ai mes raisons pour ne vous avoir pas dis qui j'étais, et la tombe dans la forêt est une fausse et c'est moi qui ai demander à Luis et à Lydie de la mettre ici. » il se retourna vers l'aubergiste « Alors le coup de la tombe, ça a vraiment marché? »

« -C'est passé comme une lettre à la poste! » répondit celui-ci, le pouce en l'air.

« -Vous étiez quand même vachement louche avec vos explications… » fit remarquer Ussop

« -Enfin bref! » coupa Sanji en s'asseyant sur la planche « A mon tour de vous poser des questions. Tout d'abord, le sujet qui fâche: Où étiez-vous ces quinze dernières années? Et comment ce fait-il que vous n'ayez pas changé? »

Sur ces mots, les membres de l'équipages se regardèrent, ne sachant trop par où commencer. Ce fût finalement Robin qui raconta leur périple: L'horloge sur le sol, la disparition du bateau, ainsi que la nage jusqu'à l'île, la découverte troublante du journal et enfin le Sunny trouvé sur cette falaise. Dans son explication, la jeune femme ne lâcha pas le cuisinier du regard. Bien sûr, il avait changé physiquement, il avait pris de l'âge et il semblait plus musclé, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Quelque chose de plus profond semblait avoir changé, dans son attitude, sa façon de parler… La première personne qui les avait attaquée était bien une femme, non? Pourtant Sanji n'avait montré aucun égard particulier à celle-ci, et peut-être même de la froideur. Le cuisinier si galant qu'elle connaissait n'aurait pas agi ainsi. Cependant quinze ans séparait le Sanji qu'elle connaissait et celui qui se tenait devant eux, une longue durée dont-ils ne connaissaient pratiquement rien.

Elle remarqua aussi que son interlocuteur, ne faisait pas que l'écouter. Au fil du récit, il regardait chaque membre de l'équipage -qui s'étaient assis à leur tour- comme s'il attendait une quelconque réaction de leur part.

Quand elle se tût, un silence retomba dans la cuisine. Sanji releva la tête, regardant Robin dans les yeux, comme s'il attendait une suite. Celle-ci ne venant pas, il soupira et se releva en ajoutant:

« -Donc, si je comprend bien, vous avez vu une horloge géante sur le sol et ça vous a amené ici et vous ignorez complètement comment et pourquoi... Vous avez fait une sorte de « voyage temporel », ce qui explique pourquoi vous n'ayez pas changé ces quinze dernières années. »

« -On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. » répondit Nami.

« J'ai une dernière question. » dit-il « Pour quel genre de crétin me prenez vous? »

Sur ces mots, il ressorti son pistolet, la pointant sur ses interlocuteurs, l'air grave. Zoro commença à sortir l'un de ses katanas, près à riposter, suivi de Luffy, Robin et Franky. Nami, Ussop, Chopper et Brook se contentèrent de crier.

« -Vous pensez réellement qu'il suffit de se pointer là, bouche en cœur, pour pouvoir me faire avaler de telles conneries? Okay, j'avoue, j'y ai cru un peu, mais il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour me duper. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à avoir tenté le coup mais je peux vous assurer qu'à cette heure-ci, il mange tous les pissenlits par la racine! »

« -A… Attends Sanji! » paniqua le snipper « Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais c'est la pure vérité! Nous aussi on ne comprend pas tout ce qui se passe ici! »

« -C'est vrai! » rajouta Nami « T'as vu les monstres avec qui on se promène? Tu penses réellement qu'ils sont des imitations? »

« -Oui! » rajouta le renne, caché dans le mauvais sens derrière le dos de la navigatrice « Le nez d'Ussop est monstrueux! Comment veux-tu imiter un truc pareil? »

« -Elle parlait de toi, crétin! » s'énerva Ussop « T'en vois beaucoup des rennes qui parlent toi? »

« -Ou bien des ratons-laveurs parlant… » remarqua Brook.

« -Je suis pas un raton-laveur! T'as vu mes bois? »

« -Silence! »

Les trois pipelettes s'arrêtèrent sur le champ, effrayés par leur adversaire. Celui-ci les regarda intensément, ainsi que les autres chapeaux de pailles. Il tapa du pied, l'air agacé, posant son arme sur son épaule. Il allait dire quelque chose, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

« -D'abord tu me voles mon combat et maintenant tu oses te battre sans me prévenir? Mais dis-le tout de suite si tu veux que je te marave! »

Ainsi venait de rentrer la jeune femme de tout à l'heure, cimeterre à bout de bras. Elle regarda l'ensemble de la pièce, voyant qu'aucun combat sérieux ne semblait avoir réellement commencé. Puis elle regarda Sanji, d'abord surprise, elle fini par vociférer:

« -Alors on se fout de ma gueule parce que ma cape à brûlée, mais alors enlever délibérément son capuchon devant l'ennemi, là ça passe! Non, mais tu te fous de qui?»

« -J'ai mes raisons » rétorqua le blond, encore plus agacé « Et puis tu n'étais pas censée surveiller le périmètre? »

« -Ouais, mais j'ai entendu des cris alors j'espérais pouvoir me défouler un peu… Et je me suis aussi souvenue que j'étais pas à tes ordres, alors va surveiller toi-même. »

Sanji souffla, puis fini par ajouter:

« -On va y aller, on a besoin de Cal pour ce coup là. Tu sais où on pourrait la trouver? »

« -Hé! Je ne suis pas une secrétaire, vu? Je connais pas les entrées et les sorties de tout le monde! Mais tu peux toujours demander au deux timbrés, ils doivent savoir, eux. »

« -Oui, faisons comme ça. » acquiesça-t-il.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'équipage et s'adressa à Franky et Ussop.

« -Nous allons utiliser le Sunny pour aller quelque part, mais les réparations ne sont pas tout à fait finies… Alors si vous pouviez donner un coup de main à Lydie et Luis… »

« -Ah! Je vois que tu nous fais confiance! » fanfaronna Ussop « Tu es enfin retourné à la raison, Sanji! »

« -Absolument pas. » coupa l'homme « Mais prenez ça comme un test, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Il se retourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme « Tu peux surveiller les autres pour moi, s'il te plaît? »

« -Je t'ai dis que j'avais pas à t'obéir. » rétorqua la brune.

« -Tu préfères peut-être appeler les deux zouaves? »

« -… Je monte la garde. »

Il acquiesça de la tête et sorti de la cuisine, suivi par Franky, Ussop, Luis et Lydie, allant terminer les réparations. Le silence retomba dans la salle, accompagnée d'une gêne causée par la nouvelle arrivante, qui s'adossa contre la porte, cimeterre à portée de main. Ce fût finalement Chopper qui brisa le silence:

« -Et… Heu… Vous êtes une amie de Sanji? »

Elle leva la tête, surprise, puis ajouta avec un sourire cynique:

« -Oui, bien sûr! On fait des pique-niques tout les midis et on tricote des napperons le mercredi. Il est même très doué! »

« -C'est vrai? » demanda le renne, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« -Non! »

« -Alors il est pas doué? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment le… Renne (?) ne connaissait pas l'ironie.

Dehors, des bruits de marteau résonnaient dans la nuit. Franky regardait minutieusement chaque recoin du bateau. Il y avait effectivement des éraflures sur la coques plus ou moins profondes, mais vu la chute que leur avait décrit l'aubergiste, c'était inévitable. Heureusement, le Sunny était résistant et les réparations principales avaient été réalisées avec beaucoup de soins. Il se retourna vers le couple d'aubergistes qui participaient activement au réparations. Ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui, ils avaient tout de même fait un excellent travail, malgré leur manque évident d'outils. Oui, ce n'était pas des amateurs…

Pendant ce temps, Ussop était accroché à un cordage du pont et, suspendu à quelques mètres du sol, réparait la coque du Sunny. Il faisait les tâches que lui avait assignés le charpentier, tout en ruminant. Sérieusement, cette histoire ne sentait vraiment pas bon, quelque chose clochait là-dessous. Pourquoi Sanji faisait-il preuve d'autant de méfiance? Que gagneraient des imposteurs à se faire passer pour les pirates au chapeaux de pailles? Et pourquoi essayait-il de se faire passer pour mort avec cette tombe? Ce qui était sûr, c'est que quelque chose de grave c'était passé pendant leur quinze ans d'absence, quelque chose d'énorme… Et puis c'était qui cette femme avec son énorme cimeterre? Et pourquoi fallait-il absolument que quelqu'un monte la garde? En se baladant dans le village, le canonnier n'avait rien remarqué de dangereux, pas de marines ni rien qui ressemblait à un ennemie et pourtant, il les sentait arriver ces genres de choses… Beaucoup trop de question sans réponse pour lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il en sache un peu plus sur cette nouvelle époque s'il ne voulait pas être bientôt dépassé par les évènements. Il aperçu alors la femme de l'aubergiste à quelques mètres de lui, en train de réparer elle aussi la coque du bateau, elle aussi suspendue dans le vide. Hésitant quelques secondes, il fini par lui lancer:

« -Heu… Excusez-moi… E-Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question? »

Elle se retourna vers le canonnier, puis reprit sa tâche en répondant:

« -Ca dépend… Si c'est une question concernant les réparations oui, si c'est sur Sanji, non. »

« -Heu… Ni l'un ni l'autre… Enfin ça concerne peut-être un peu Sanji mais… Enfin, est-ce que vous pourriez me faire un topo sur les quinze dernières années qui se sont écoulées? C'est que mes amis et moi, on est un peu perdu et… »

Il s'arrêta de lui-même, attendant une réaction de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci s'arrêta une nouvelle fois dans son travail et se retourna vers lui.

« -C'est bien joué, en effet. Cette question est compréhensible si on accepte votre abracadabrante histoire. »

« -C'est la vérité! » s'impatienta Ussop « Croyez-moi, ça ne nous amuse pas non plus! »

« -Bon, je pense que je peux répondre à cette question. » continua-t-elle « Alors… quand j'ai rencontré Sanji, ses amis avaient déjà disparus… En fait, les chapeaux de pailles ont disparus un peu près un an avant tout ça… »

« -Avant quoi? » demanda Ussop, inquiet.

« -Avant le début de la Fin. » dit-elle avec un sourire amer « Avant que le mot « liberté » ne signifie plus rien et qu'il n'y ai plus personne pour lui donner un sens… Avant que la Marine découvre un héritage qui ne lui était pas destiné… »

« -Q-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? » bégaya le jeune homme, de plus en plus inquiet.

La réponse qu'obtenue Ussop lui glaça le sang. Le canonnier en resta bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés. Son marteau lui glissa des mains et alla s'écraser sur le sol, avec un bruit mat. Arriva alors Franky:

« -Non mais ça va pas Ussop! » cria-t-il « C'est pas une manière de traiter les outils! »

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait plus. Il se hissa à toutes vitesse sur le pont, qu'il escalada de façon désordonnée, paniquée.

_Ce n'est pas possible _pensa-t-il _Ce n'est pas possible! Si c'est vrai, alors… Alors…_

« -LUFFY! »

De l'intérieur de la cuisine, Luffy entendit l'appel paniqué de son ami. Il se releva, près à le rejoindre, mais une certaine femme brune le retint en le menaçant de son cimeterre.

« -Personne ne bouge! On va laisser gentiment votre copain arriver ici par lui-même, d'accord? »

Elle ouvrit la porte grande ouverte alors que le canonnier s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir avec force. Entraîné par son élan, il rata la planche et alla s'écraser sur l'arrête du mur et du sol penchés, sous le rire railleur de la jeune femme. Mais celui-ci n'en prêta pas attention, fixant son capitaine et fini par crier:

« -L… Luffy, c'est affreux! Le One Piece, il… Il… » il prit son courage et fini de répéter la phrase fatal « Il a été trouvé par la Marine! »

Le silence retomba sur la pièce, cette fois glacée par l'effroi. Le regard du jeune capitaine, qui avait jusque là un sourire amusé par la chute de son canonnier, passa à une expression de surprise horrifiée. Perdu par cette déclaration, il s'apprêtait à demander plus de détail en hurlant, quand une voix vint le couper dans son élan.

« -Wooo! Quel scoop! Et c'est pour si peux que tu défonces les portes? »

Ils se retournèrent vers la brune qui les regardaient avec dédain.

« -Sérieux, vous sortez d'où pour ne pas savoir de telle chose? Hé oui, le One Piece a été trouvé, l'ère des pirates est morte, ainsi que pas mal d'entre eux, la Marine œuvre pour ce qu'elle nomme « la Justice Radicale » et on en paye tous le prix… Ca vous dit quelque chose où je continue? »

« -Mais… Mais alors… » bégaya Nami « Ca veut dire que… »

« -Qu'on est dans la merde, oui. » conclu la brune.

« -C'est impossible! » cria Luffy « La piraterie ne mourra pas tant qu'il y aura des pirates! »

« -Des pirates… Des pirates! » ria-t-elle « Quels pirates? Il n'y a plus de pirates! C'est fini gamin! »

« -Il y a nous! » s'énerva Luffy « Je suis… »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se sentit décoller et atterrir contre le mur au fond de la salle, une main lui serrant la nuque.

« -Je t'interdis. » gronda-t-elle « Je t'interdis de dire que tu es un foutu pirate! » elle accentua la pression sur la gorge élastique. De l'autre côté, Zoro et les autres s'apprêtait à défendre le jeune homme, mais elle les tint à distance avec son cimeterre qu'elle tenait d'un seul bras « Vous, pas bouger, vu! » lança-t-elle, et se retourna vers sa prise « Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'un sale moustique dans ton genre dise ce genre de chose? C'est parce que, soit tu es un imposteur et je ne supporte pas qu'un connard vienne se foutre de ceux qui se sont battu jusqu'à la mort, ou soit… » elle leva son bras tenant son cimeterre, faisant tomber sa manche, dévoilant un énorme P marqué au fer rouge sur son avant-bras « Tu es bien celui que tu prêtant être, et alors tu ne connais rien, mais alors RIEN, de l'Enfer d'être un pirate! »

« -J'en ai rien à foutre! » cria Luffy « Je suis un pirate et un jour, One Piece ou non, je deviendrait le Roi des Pirates! »

« Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort, gamin. » articula son assaillante entre ses dents, s'apprêtant à balancer son énorme cimeterre sur l'homme élastique, mais un bras vint la bloquer dans son action. Elle se retourna et remarqua alors que ce bras n'appartenait à personne et était collé à l'arrière de son dos. A l'autre bout de la salle, Robin croisait les bras, concentrée.

« -Intéressant… » ria la bretteuse en donnant un violent coup de bras, faisant lâcher prise à l'archéologue qui créa davantage de bras pour bloquer son adversaire. Celle-ci fini par attraper le brun par le col et à le lancer sur ses compagnons, déconcentrant Robin. L'ennemie en profita pour reprendre en main son cimeterre et s'élancer vers le groupe de pirates. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les frapper de plein fouet, trois lames vinrent bloquer la sienne. Zoro avait sortit ses katanas en un éclair et protégeait son équipage.

« -Hé ben, je vais finalement l'avoir, mon combat! » sourit-elle en dégageant son arme.

« -Je ne pense pas que te battre sur une petite planche en bois dans une petite salle soit la meilleure idée que tu es eu jusque ici. »

A l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Sanji, parlant d'un ton neutre, comme si l'idée qu'un combat se déroule sous ses yeux ne l'affectait pas. Il continua a donc:

« -Cal est en effet là-bas, mais c'est à nous de nous déplacer jusque là. » il se tourna vers Ussop « Les réparations sont finis? »

« -Heu… » répondit-il, décontenancé « Je… Je sais pas… C'est que… »

« -C'est que tes potes sont un peu à la ramasse » termina l'assaillante, boudeuse d'avoir une nouvelle fois été interrompue « L'autre Long-Pif a fait tout un ramdam à cause du One Piece et tout le bazar… Sérieux, ils sortent d'où? »

Il ne répondit rien, regardant les concernés, jusqu'à que Luffy fonce sur lui et l'attrape par le col:

« -Elle dit que la Piraterie est morte! Mais c'est pas vrai, hein? Tant qu'il y a des pirates, rien n'est fini! On est des pirates! Et toi aussi tu es…! »

« -Je ne suis pas un pirate. »

Luffy s'arrêta sur le coup, regardant l'homme avec des grand yeux. Celui-ci décrocha la poigne du jeune homme, l'air grave.

« -Ce qu'elle t'a raconté est vrai, la piraterie n'existe plus et elle ne réapparaitra jamais. Enormément de pirates sont morts et la puissance de la Marine dépasse tout entendement. Cette page de l'histoire est définitivement achevée et il est impossible de retourner en arrière. »

Le jeune homme se libéra du blond, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

« -Je serais le Roi des Pirates! » souffla presque Luffy « Et rien ne m'en empêchera, et sûrement pas la Marine! »

« -Pas dans ce monde, crois moi. » répondit Sanji, dont la voix semblait mêlée de colère et d'amusement « Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit concernant la piraterie, ce n'est pas de la Marine dont tu devras te méfier, mais de moi. »

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques instants, jusqu'à que Sanji se tourne de nouveau vers le snipper:

« -Va continuer ton travail, ils ont sûrement besoin de toi et nous devons vite partir avant que le soleil ne se lève. »

Ussop regarda son capitaine un moment, inquiet, puis fini par se relever et quitter la salle. Le silence retomba, le blond reprit de nouveau la parole:

« -Bon écoutez, nous allons devoir naviguer de nuit et sans lumière, la moindre petite lanterne, à cette heure-ci, peut-être visible à plusieurs kilomètres et ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire coincer. Je sais que pour certains, ce sera beaucoup demandé, mais il faudra à tout pris être le plus silencieux et discret possible. » devançant la réaction de certains chapeaux de pailles, il rajouta « Des amis se trouvent dans le périmètre, alors si nous nous faisons repérer, la Marine fouillera le moindre recoin et si elle les trouve… Autant dire qu'ils sont déjà tous morts. »

« -Et on peut savoir où on va? » demanda Zoro.

« -Non… En tout cas pour l'instant. Il va falloir nous faire confiance. »

« -Et puis, soit vous venez, soit on se casse sans vous, alors… »

« -Et comment veux-tu aller à cet endroit? » demanda Nami « Ca au moins on peut le savoir, non? »

« -Pour commencer, je pense qu'un coup de burst devrait suffire pour… »

« -Alors c'est non! »

Sanji la regarda, intrigué. La rousse afficha un petit sourire vainqueur avant d'ajouter:

« -Il me semble que, d'après tes règles, Luffy a gagné votre combat, donc tu as perdu la propriété du bateau, alors si vous voulez partir d'ici, ce sera par un autre moyen, désolé… Mais peut-être pouvons nous trouver un arrangement? Comme quelques petites informations sur… Je ne sais pas moi, notre destination, ces quinze dernières années… Toi et ton amie? »

La bretteuse regarda la navigatrice et fini par ajouter:

« -Celle-là, je peux la buter? »

« -Non. » répondit Sanji « Elle a tout à fait raison… Et puis arrêtes d'essayer de tuer tout le monde dès que j'ai le dos tourné, Morg, c'est épuisant. »

A son nom, la dénommée Morg tiqua, avant de gronder:

« -De un, tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres. De deux, je tues qui j'ai envie de tuer. Et de trois… Ne prononce PLUS JAMAIS mon nom devant des étrangers! Tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie! »

« -Oui, et c'est pourquoi je le dis ici, pour te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas ici en promenade. Alors, quand je te dis de rester sagement à ta place, tu obéis, c'est tout. »

La brune lui jeta un dernier regard meurtrier, puis fini par se calmer avant d'ajouter, presque dans un murmure:

« -Estimes-toi chanceux, d'autres sont morts pour beaucoup moins que ça… Mais ça se payera. »

« -Bref » continua le blond, se retournant de nouveau vers Nami « comme tu viens de le souligner, le Sunny ne m'appartient plus, mais à Luffy, c'est donc à lui de décider ce qu'il en fait… Luffy? »

Le capitaine le regarda, l'air sombre, montrant qu'il n'avait toujours pas avaler la triste nouvelle, ni leur dernière discussion. Mais il fini par dire:

« -Sanji, tu es notre compagnon, alors si tu as besoin de nous, on est là. C'est d'accord. »

« -LUFFY! » s'écria la navigatrice « Tu viens de détruire mon seule moyen de pression! »

Elle ponctua sa phrase avec un bon coup de poing sur le crâne dont elle seule avait le secret, ce qui fit sensiblement sourire Sanji, ce que remarqua Robin. L'archéologue sourit a son tour, comprenant le manège du cuisinier. Toutes ces discutions n'étaient qu'une sorte de test pour s'assurer de leur identité. Il faut dire que certains membres de l'équipage avait un caractère difficilement imitable sur le long terme et apparemment, d'autres avaient essayés de le duper, sans succès. D'ailleurs, pourquoi des imposteurs avaient-ils essayés de se faire passer pour eux? Elle avait une petite idée sur la question, mais il était trop tôt pour affirmer quoi que ce soit. Elle se retourna alors vers la bretteuse… Morg… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, elle avait du lire un article sur cette femme, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y a quinze ans, elle avait déjà du faire parler d'elle. En tout cas, Sanji et elle faisait un bien drôle de couple. Elle pouvait dire, sans se tromper que ces deux là ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup, voir se détestaient cordialement. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les pousser à travailler ensemble? Elle mis un terme à ces réflexions lorsque Franky et Ussop rentrèrent dans la salle. Le cyborg clama:

« -Les réparations sont finies! On peut y aller quand vous voulez! »

« -C'était du rapide! » s'exclama Morg « Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez pas bâclé le boulot? »

« -Ce serait m'insulter, poulette! » répondit Franky en prenant l'une de ses poses excentriques « C'est juste que je suis dans une SUPER forme ce soir, prêt à danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit! »

« -Où sont Luis et Lydie? » demanda Sanji, ne les voyant pas arriver.

« -Ils sont parti il y a dix minutes. Ils ont dis qu'ils étaient allés chercher quelque chose. » répondit Ussop « Un truc que tu leur aurait confié. »

« -Ah oui! C'est vrai! » s'exclama-t-il « Je les avaient pratiquement oubliés ceux là! »

Sur ces mots, il sorti de la salle. Lorsqu'il revint, ce fût en portant, avec l'aide de Luis, un bac dans lequel se trouvait des arbustes.

« -Mes mandariniers! » s'exclama Nami « Ils sont sains et saufs, c'est génial! »

« -C'est grâce à Lydie. » dit Luis « C'est elle qui s'est occupé d'eux pendant toutes ces années. »

« -Oh merci! Merci beaucoup! »

Alors que la navigatrice continuait de remercier les sauveurs de ses chères mandariniers, Sanji retourna aider Lydie à porter le deuxièmes bac. Puis, Sanji, Franky et Zoro allèrent les attacher solidement au bar de la cuisine, en prévision du choc prochain du coup de burst, très soigneusement surveillés par Nami. Quand cela fut fait, ils retournèrent sur la planche.

« -J'ai hâte de pouvoir de nouveau marcher sur le sol de la cuisine, et plus sur ce bout de bois! » se plaint Nami.

« -Et encore, c'est pas toi qui est allé accroché ces trucs pratiquement à l'horizontal. »

« -Ces trucs? Ce sont les magnifiques mandariniers de Belle-Mère pour ta gouverne! »

Et un autre coup de poing fut attribué au bretteur.

« -D'ailleurs, si on les goûtait, ces mandarines, juste pour bien vérifier qu'elles ont le même goût qu'avant? » proposa Luffy, d'un air innocent, tendant déjà une main élastique vers l'une des mandarines, un filet de bave trahissant sa véritable pensée.

« -Pas touche, sale abruti en caoutchouc! » riposta la rousse d'un coup de poing sur la tête du brun.

Et une dispute éclata encore au sein de l'équipage. Pendant ce temps, Morg, adossée à l'encadrement de la porte, regardait la sombre forêt qui les entourait. Soudain, quelque chose qu'elle n'arriva pas à définir attira son attention, quelque chose juste entre les arbres.

« -Hé, machin! » lança-t-elle à l'intention de Sanji, mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas à cause du brouhaha ambiant. Elle s'apprêtait à le traiter de tout les noms pour oser l'ignorer, lorsque que quelque chose, de plus précis cette fois, l'intéressa de nouveau, quelque chose de rapide… Qui fonçait droit sur eux.

« -A couvert! » cria-t-elle en quittant la planche de bois pour le fond de la cabine, imité par Sanji qui entraina avec Luis et Lydie, suivit de Luffy et les autres. Ils entendirent le bruit des balles se ficher dans le bois de la cabine, heureusement trop épais pour être transpercé, mais quelques unes passèrent dans les fenêtres brisées.

« -Les marines? » demanda Sanji.

« -A ton avis? » ria Morg en saisissant son arme « On aurait dû se magner le cul plus tôt! »

« -Sortez de là, pirates! » cria une voix à l'extérieur « Venez affronter votre destin, bande de rats! »

« -Celui-là, j'me le réserve! » sourit Morg.

« -Si tu veux. » répondit Sanji.

« -Ouais! On va pouvoir se battre! » lança Luffy « C'est parti! »

Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers la sortie, mais Sanji l'attrapa par la cheville, le faisant basculer. Il rajouta:

« -Morg et moi, on s'en occupe, vous, vous partez avec le bateau. »

« -Mais…! »

« -Pas de mais! » ordonna-t-il « Pour le reste du monde, et en particulier les marines, vous êtes morts il y a une bonne dizaines d'années. Votre soudaine réapparition est un énorme avantage pour nous, ainsi qu'une bon effet de surprise. Alors c'est pas le moment de gâcher une telle opportunité pour un petit combat comme celui-ci. »

« -Quand tu dis « nous », de qui parles-tu? » demanda Robin, alors que Morg s'était déjà élancer en dehors du navire.

« -Je vous l'expliquerai le temps venu, pour l'instant, préparez-vous à partir! » répondit-il en se relevant « Et emmenez Luis et Lydie avec vous. »

« -Et comment allez-vous faire pour nous rejoindre? » demanda Ussop « Où devons nous aller? »

« -La bassine rouge, au bout de la planche » dit-il en désignant le récipient d'un coup de menton « Assurez vous qu'elle ne se renverse pas, et naviguez vers où vous voulez, ce n'est pas important, mais ne vous arrêtez pas. Nous vous rejoindrons ensuite »

Sur ce, il quitta à son tour la cuisine, remettant son capuchon et sortant deux pistolets de dessous sa cape.

« -Alors, que faisons-nous, chapeau de paille? » demanda Franky « On fait comme il a dit? »

Luffy se releva puis ajouta:

« -Ils s'en sortiront. Et il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait, alors on a pas à s'inquiéter. Ussop, Chopper, occupez vous de cette bassine, on va y aller! »

« -Ok! » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Franky sortit donc de la cuisine une nouvelle fois pour se diriger vers la salle des machines. Celle-ci était joignable par une porte au fond de la salle de l'aquarium du Sunny, salle se trouvant juste en dessous de la cuisine. Il fut donc facile pour lui, malgré sa corpulence de s'y glisser, sans attirer l'attention des combattants, se donnant à cœur joie dans une magnifique boucherie. En effet, à une centaine de mètres, Morg semblait jeter toute sa frustration de n'avoir eu que des combats avortés jusque là sur ses adversaires. Sanji, peut-être avec moins d'entrain, en faisait tout de même, ayant sortit un poignard qu'il mania à la perfection, cuisine oblige. Ce détail fit d'ailleurs tiquer le cyborg, n'avait-il pas entendu le cuistot proclamer haut et fort que, Ô grand jamais, on ne le verrai se battre avec ses poings, ainsi que d'utiliser une lame en dehors d'une cuisine? Mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion, Franky entra dans la salle, qui était dans un état encore moins fameux que la cuisine. Il l'avait déjà vu quelques minutes avant, lors des réparations du Sunny. Il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il avait vu le désastre. La vitre de l'aquarium explosée, des morceaux de verres jonchant le sol en bois, les sièges arrachés, le tissu de la banquette déchirée… Il refoula une nouvelle fois sa peine et fonça vers la porte du fond. Il rentra dans la salle des machines et commença à charger le moteur de cola. Luis lui avait confirmer que le cola se trouvant dans les barils était de première fraicheur, Sanji leur avait soigneusement demander de le changer régulièrement, à croire que le coq avait cherché à ce que le bateau, à n'importe quel moment, soit opérationnel pour reprendre la mer. Il ignorait les raisons exactes qui avait bien pu le pousser à agir ainsi, mais Franky remercia intérieurement Sanji pour cet acte, car en vérité, il ne savait pas qu'elle aurait été le résultat avec un cola vieux de quinze ans. Le moteur commença à tourner, comme au premier jour, les réparations étaient une réussite complète.

Dans la cuisine, l'équipage, qui était descendu de la planche de bois, bientôt inutile, sentit le sol trembler de façon significative. Luffy sourit, conseillant à Luis et Lydie de bien s'accrocher. Ussop et Chopper tenaient la bassine, appréhendant le choc prochain… Qui arriva. Un bruit retentissant se fit entendre et ils furent projeter en arrière sur un ou deux mètres. La pesanteur sembla disparaitre quelques secondes et le sol de la cuisine se retrouva enfin dans son sens d'origine. Lydie, n'y tenant plus, couru vers la porte de la cuisine qu'elle ouvrit violement. Elle fut bouche-bée parce qu'elle voyait, s'accrochant à la rambarde en face de la porte, qui lui avait jusque là servit à escalader le pont. Ce bateau, dont elle avait appris tout les recoins, avait enfin quitté la falaise, et il s'envolait, s'éloignant de plus en plus de l'île. Le Sunny était entre la mer noire et les étoiles étincelantes de cette longue nuit.

« -On vole! » cria-t-elle de joie « On vole vraiment Luis! Sanji avait raison, ce bateau peut voler! »

« C'est génial, hein? » s'exclama Luffy qui l'avait rejoint, toujours aussi excité pendant chaque Coup de Burst « Franky est vraiment un charpentier du tonnerre! »

Elle acquiesça, euphorique devant ce spectacle.

« -Après toutes ces années, je pensais que ce bateau n'avait plus rien à me cacher, mais j'avais tort… Sanji m'en avait déjà parlé, mais je ne le croyais pas, quelle mauvaise fois! La prochaine fois que je le verrai, il faudra que je lui présente mes excuses. »

Le reste de l'équipage sortit de la cuisine admirer le spectacle, sauf Ussop et Chopper, bien trop occupés avec leur bassine. Après quelques minutes, le bateau commença à perdre de l'altitude, s'approchant de façon dangereusement vite.

« C'est le moment de vérité. » sourit Luis « Nous allons voir si notre dur labeur à porter ses fruits. »

Le bateau amerrit heureusement sans encombre, à la plus grande joie du couple d'aubergiste, leur travail n'avait pas été inutile. La joie passée, Brook se tourna vers Nami.

« -Dites-moi, Nami-san, où allons nous maintenant? »

Nami leva les yeux et ajouta:

« - Sanji nous a dit de ne pas nous arrêter, alors préparez vous à partir dans la seconde. Partons vers le Sud, le vent y est favorable et ça nous permettra de nous éloigner le plus de l'île et logiquement, des marines. Les étoiles nous permettront de nous repérer… Allez, chacun à son poste! »

« -On peut pas, Nami » lança le canonnier et le médecin de la cuisine, épuisés d'avoir couru dans tout les sens avec cette fichu bassine pour pas qu'elle ne se renverse. « Faut qu'on s'occupe de la bassine… »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester, Luis l'arrêta:

« -Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons vous aider à naviguer, mais nous devons faire vite. »

Elle acquiesça, acceptant l'aide des deux personnes. Ils levèrent donc les voiles et prirent la direction du Sud. Ils durent faire face à une crise de Luffy qui avait remarqué que les voiles portant ses couleurs avaient été changées contre des toiles vierges. Les aubergistes s'excusèrent, lui expliquant qu'ils avaient été obligé de les changer, si les marines étaient tombés dessus, l'île aurait été en très grand danger.

« -Nous avons déjà eu une chance incroyable que votre bateau… Disons original ne nous ai pas tous envoyé en prison, voir pire. » souligna Lydie « Alors garder de telles emblèmes de piraterie aussi évidente aurait été tout simplement suicidaire. »

« -Pourquoi donc? » demanda le musicien « Ce n'est qu'un bateau de pirates, cela ne veut pas dire que vous en êtes. »

« -Le Gouvernement Mondial est très clair sur ce point » soupira Luis « Les pirates, ainsi que leurs complices et toutes personnes s'opposant d'une quelconque façon à la Marine sera gravement sanctionnés, le plus souvent exécutés. Avoir sur notre île le bateau des Pirates aux Chapeau de Paille, ceux qui ont défié le Gouvernement Mondial il y a plus de quinze ans… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait arriver à tous les habitants. »

« -Quant à nous » rajouta Lydie « Il est clair que nous nous serions retrouvés à nous balancer au bout d'une corde pour avoir entretenu ce bateau pendant ces quinze dernières années. »

« -Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait? » demanda Robin « Vous avez pris des risques énormes il semblerait. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis la rousse répondit:

« -C'est parce que nous croyons en Sanji. Si nous avons entretenu le bateau en cachette, avons installé cette fausse tombe ainsi que de vous avoir caché la vérité, c'est simplement parce qu'il nous l'a demandé. » elle rit doucement « Ca peut paraître bête dit comme ça, mais c'est la vérité. Il ne faut pas être très malin pour comprendre que, de la façon dont va les choses, la Marine aura bientôt le contrôle sur le monde entier et des millions d'innocents mourront. Etant un ancien pirate, Sanji fait partie des cibles premières de la Marine, il sera exécuté pour ce qu'il a fait, un jour où l'autre, si nous ne faisons rien. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais nous avons fait tout cela pour l'aider. Pour les aider. »

« -Pouvez-vous nous dire comment vous avez rencontré Sanji? » demanda Nami.

« -Je ne pense pas, non. » coupa Luis « Et puis, cela nous avancerait pas énormément, continuons plutôt à avancer. »

Ils coupèrent court à la discussion et retournèrent à leur poste. Lydie jeta son regard au loin, sur le point à l'horizon qu'était devenu l'île, ces paroles l'avaient renvoyée quinze ans en arrière, la nuit de cette fameuse tempête.

_Cette nuit où j'ai vu un bateau voler dans le ciel… _songea-t-elle…

Fin du sixième chapitre

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra la rencontre de Sanji avec Luis et Lydie… Et l'histoire avancera aussi, rassurez vous! Je comptais juste placer ce petit moment entre Sanji et mes deux OC pour donner un côté plus « évolutif » entre la différence d'attitude entre le Sanji qu'on connaît et celui de cette fic. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plus!**

**Sanji: Pas moi…**

**Ah bon? Mais pourquoi?**

**Sanji: Ben je suis toujours vieux…**

**Désolé, mais va falloir t'y faire! Au fait, je profite de ces quelques lignes bonus pour parler des p'tites anecdotes de la création de cette fic (j'espère que d'autres auteurs de ce site reprendront l'idée car j'adore ce genre de petit bonus ^^), la bretteuse que l'on voit dans ce chapitre s'appelle Morg… C'est en référence à… La morgue! Wouhou! C'est trop joyeux! Bon, ça ne se voit pas tout de suite, mais je trouve que ce nom lui va plutôt bien ^^**

**Sanji: C'est très chaleureux en tout cas…**

**Sérieux, je trouve ça vachement dur de choisir un nom pour un personnage, surtout dans One piece, il faut des noms assez originaux pour que ça colle, je trouve (ouais, bon, j'avoue, Lydie et Luis, j'me suis pas foulé…). Vous verrez aussi que la plupart de mes OC féminins auront des noms assez masculins… Je sais pas pourquoi, je trouve ça classe…**

**Et vous, chers confrères/consœurs? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Sur quoi avez-vous le plus galérez, vous êtes vous le plus amusez…? Répondez moi, je suis qu'une sale curieuse TT_TT**

**Bon, j'arrête sinon ça va faire trop long… Sanji, le mot de la fin?**

**Sanji: Ah oui! Maud-chan est quelqu'un de douce, intelligente et travailleuse. Elle est aussi pleine de bonté mais n'est pas contre une petite Review… Voir plus… Enfin vous m'avez compris! Alors à la prochaine!**

**BYE! JE VOUS AIME TOUS D'UN AMOUR SINCERE!**

***Sanji s'éloigne de quelques mètres pendant que Maud-chan danse la polka***


	7. Chapter 7:Un bateau dans le ciel

**Chapitre 7: Un bateau dans le ciel**

_Lydie buvait sa tasse de café chaud, regardant par la fenêtre la tempête qui faisait rage sur la petite île. Elle sourit doucement en pensant au regard épouvanté de son nouveau voisinage lorsqu'ils avaient vu cette tempête arrivée. Ils étaient tous allés se refugier chez eux, comme si le diable en personne était à leurs trousses. De son côté, elle s'était préparée tranquillement, elle devait sûrement être la seule, mis à part son mari, à regarder ce beau spectacle de la nature par la fenêtre. Il faut dire que, les tempêtes, les vrais, elle les connaissait! Etant originaire de Water Seven et y ayant vécu de longues années, se n'était pas une petite tempête comme celle-ci qui allait lui faire peur! _

_Elle tourna son regard vers l'intérieur de la salle, un salon, petit, mais confortable. Quelques boîtes en carton traînaient encore de ci, de là, dû au déménagement encore récent. Eh oui! Elle avait fini par abandonner le quotidien hyperactif de sa ville natale et son métier de charpentier. C'était d'ailleurs sur un chantier qu'elle avait rencontré son mari, Luis, lui aussi dans le métier. Mais il y a de cela plusieurs mois, tout deux furent pris d'une envie de calme et de sérénité. Il n'étaient pourtant pas bien vieux, elle n'avait qu'à peine trente ans et lui trente-deux. Leurs amis et collègues n'avaient pas cessé d'essayer de leur faire changer d'avis, disant que c'était bien dommage de gâcher leur talent de charpentiers dans une petite île inconnu, en vain._

_De la cuisine, sortit son mari, une tasse de café à la main, il vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de celui de sa femme, aussi à côté de la fenêtre. Ils se sourirent et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, ils appréciaient ce genre de moment simple, beaucoup trop rare à Water Seven. Luis se leva de nouveau pour s'occuper du dîner, Lydie allait le suivre pour mettre les couverts, lorsqu'un éclair, plus puissant que les autres attira son attention. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, intriguée, l'éclair lui avait paru étrange, comme s'il n'était pas venu du ciel, entre les nuages noirs, mais plutôt de la mer._

_« Un phare, peut-être? » pensa-t-elle. Non, impossible, elle l'aurait remarquée avant et la lumière aurait été bien moins brutal. Elle regarda attentivement, elle ne lâcherai pas l'affaire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas une réponse tangible. Un autre éclair, venant bien du ciel cette fois-ci, éclaira l'île, faisant apparaître une silhouette noire au dessus de la falaise de l'île, lui faisant lâché la tasse des mains._

_Luis, de la cuisine, entendit Lydie crier d'effroi. Il se précipita dans le salon, à la rescousse de sa femme. Il l'a trouva, assise sur le sol, regardant la fenêtre, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, inquiet, lui demandant ce qui c'était passé._

_« -Un bateau… » souffla-t-elle « J'ai vu un bateau voler dans le ciel, au dessus de la falaise! »_

_« -Voyons, Lydie, tu as dû rêver. » sourit Luis « C'est ton imagination qui te joue des tours. »_

_« -Quand je te dis que j'ai vu un bateau, c'est que j'ai vu un bateau! » s'énerva-t-elle en se relevant. Elle couru vers l'entrée, attrapant son ciré et sautant dans ses bottes. Devançant la question de son compagnon, elle lança « Je vais voir ce qu'il y a la haut, je veux vérifier ça de mes propres yeux! »_

_« -Alors je viens avec toi. » répondit Luis._

_Sur ce, il sortirent de la maison, courant vers la falaise, Lydie à l'avant, essayant de retrouver l'endroit exacte où elle avait vu le bateau voler. Arrivés en haut, Luis comprit que sa femme n'avait pas rêvé. La forêt qui recouvrait d'habitude la falaise avait été à moitié arracher par quelque chose et la terre avait été retournée à plusieurs endroit, comme si des griffes gigantesque s'en était pris à la falaise. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Lydie s'élança vers l'endroit où semblait mener les trace de l'accident. Après quelques temps de course, ce qu'ils virent les laissèrent bouche-bée. En face d'eux se dressaient un énorme bateau, couché sur le côté, la coque éraflée, les voiles claquant sous le vent, les cordages se balançant de façon désordonnés._

_« -C'est la tempête qui la jeté jusqu'ici? » pensa-t-il à voix haute._

_« -Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça! » dit Lydie « Nous devons voir s'il y a des survivants! Un choc pareil, personne n'en réchappe indemne! »_

_Et ils scrutèrent les environs, montèrent sur le bateau, fouillant l'intérieur… Personne. Le bateau semblait vide._

_« -C'est impossible voyons! » ragea Lydie « Un bateau ne se navigue pas tout seul! »_

_« -Continuons à chercher, il doit bien y avoir des… Lydie! J'en ai trouvé un! »_

_Lydie regarda vers la direction que pointait son mari. En effet, elle réussi à apercevoir, malgré le vent et la pluie, une silhouette humaine dans un arbre. Elle était soutenue par une des branches, au niveau de l'estomac, ses bras et ses jambes pendant dans le vide._

_Ils accoururent à son secours et réussirent à le décrocher de son perchoir. C'était un jeune homme blond, inconscient, mais en vie._

_« -Il faut l'emmener voir un médecin de toute urgence. » dit Lydie « Emmène-le à la maison, je vais chercher le médecin.. »_

_« -Mais il y a peut-être d'autres rescapés ici. » objecta Luis._

_« -Tu as raison, je vais demander à d'autres villageois de venir nous aider. »_

_Ils redescendirent au village, à pas de course, l'inconnu sur le dos de Luis. La nuit promettait d'être longue pour la petite île de Grand Line._

_Lydie admira son travail, satisfaite. Le toit de sa petite maisonnette était totalement réparé. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point son expérience en construction navale pouvait être utile au quotidien. Du haut de son toit, elle put admirer le magnifique coucher de soleil se reflétant sur Grand Line. Le vent jouait entre ses mèches rousses, tombées de son bandana. Au large, une silhouette se découpait dans le crépuscule. Un petit voilier revenait vers l'île. Plusieurs miles devait le séparer de la plage, mais la jeune femme savait très bien à qui était à bord: Sanji revenait de sa ronde. Elle descendit de son perchoir, allant à sa rencontre._

_Cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois que le jeune pirate était atterrit sur l'île. Il était resté pendant deux jours complètement inconscient à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, grâce à sa condition physique hors du commun, il s'en sortit sans dommage collatéral. Luis et Lydie, dont la curiosité professionnelle avait été piqué par le navire par lequel été arrivé le jeune homme, firent sa connaissance dès son réveil. Ils apprirent donc, entre deux tentatives sans espoir de drague adressé à la jeune femme - écourté par le mari jaloux de celle-ci - qu'il se nommait Sanji et qu'il était cuisinier de première classe dans un équipage de pirate. Il raconta ses déboires: En effet, il leur expliqua que, quelques temps avant la tempête, ses compagnons avaient mystérieusement disparu de leur navire, sans laisser de trace. Alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer, la tempête éclata et il ne pu pratiquement rien faire, étant seul pour manœuvrer un tel navire. Il avait donc utilisé une des facultés du bateau, nommée Coup de Burst, un énorme canon réacteur au cola, pour sortir de la tempête. Cela eu l'effet de l'envoyer tout droit sur l'île, erreur de trajectoire. Apprenant que les villageois n'avaient trouvés personnes à part lui, le jeune homme partait en mer aux aurores avec un petit voilier emprunté au village, pour revenir le soir, cherchant pendant toute la journée un moindre indice pouvant lui indiquer où avait bien pu aller son équipage._

_Lorsque Lydie atteint la plage, Sanji touchait pied à terre, finissant de ranger la voile. Elle le lui fit signe et une tempête de cœur arriva précipitamment vers elle:_

_« -Lydie-chwaaaaan! Ne me dis pas que tu a attendu toutes la journée sur cette plage pour moiiii! »_

_Elle soupira, amusée. Quand est-ce que ce gamin -car oui, pour elle, c'était un gamin- comprendrait enfin qu'elle était marié et qu'il n'était pas son type._

_« -Non, désolé Sanji. J'aimerai bien parfois lézarder toute la journée sous le soleil, mais j'ai du travail. Et sinon, tu as trouvé quelque chose? »_

_Le visage du blond s'assombrit un peu, alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur._

_« -Non » répondit-il avec une voix qu'il voulait neutre « Je suis allé voir les petites îles à côté, j'ai discuté avec des habitants de la régions, des pêcheurs, mêmes avec des commerçants itinérants… Aucune trace d'eux. »_

_Il s'assit sur la plage, sourcil froncé. Il sortit une cigarette, en proposa une à la rousse, qui déclina._

_« -Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître tout de même… »_

_Lydie, le regarda, mal à l'aise, puis fini par dire:_

_« -Tu sais, si tu ne les trouvent pas, peut-être qu'ils sont… Enfin… Plus de ce monde? Il faut que tu envisage cette possibilité… »_

_Il secoua la tête, avec un sourire, allumant sa cigarette._

_« -S'il leur été arrivé quelque chose, je l'aurait entendu. Mais il n'y a eu, ni bruit de combat, ni de corps tombant à l'eau, et aucune trace de lutte sur le bateau. »_

_« -Tu n'as vraiment rien entendu? »_

_Il souffla une bouffé de nicotine, la regardant s'envoler dans le crépuscule._

_« … Si. Il me semble avoir entendu quelques cri, mais plus des cris de surprise qu'autre chose, et puis rien d'autre. Il y a aussi eu cette étrange lumière…»_

_Il eu un silence sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononcent un mot. Puis Lydie entendu un petit rire venant du cuisinier:_

_« -Et puis, il en faudrait bien plus pour venir à bout de Luffy et des autres! On a toujours eu le don de se retrouver dans les plus belles merdes de Grand Line! »_

_Il ria un peu plus, avant de rajouter_

_« -Oui, j'en suis sûr, ils vont bien, il faut juste les retrouver. Avec ce con de marimo, je vais vraiment galérer, mais pour les autres ça ira, je les reverrai très bientôt et on continuera notre route… »_

_« -Et quand prévoies-tu de mettre au jus ton charpentier à propos de l'endroit où tu as mis le navire? »_

_« -Argh! » lâcha-t-il en faisant tomber sa cigarette « Franky va me tuer! »_

_Elle ria, ce garçon était vraiment intéressant, ainsi que son équipage. Les histoires qu'il leur racontaient étaient vraiment incroyables! Toutes ces aventures, ces voyages… Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule qu'elle ne voulait pas croire, celle du sois disant Coup de Burst! Franchement, un moteur marchant au Cola? Elle était tout de même une charpentière, elle aussi, et elle n'avait jamais vu une telle chose! Alors, malgré les tentatives de Sanji pour la convaincre -et la séduire- elle resta de marbre._

_Tout les soirs, Sanji préparait à manger, pour remercier le couple de l'héberger, leur donnant au passage des cours culinaires. Ceux-ci étaient assez bons élèves! Lydie remarqua en riant, qu'après tout, concocter un bon plat et construire un beau navire, c'était la même chose: Il suffisait d'associer les bons éléments ensemble. Luis lui fit tout de même remarquer que, dans ce cas là, beaucoup de chose était comme la cuisine et la charpenterie. Quant à Sanji, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter un « comme l'amouuuuuur! » en se précipitant vers Lydie… Mais -heureusement- Luis avait gagner quelques réflexes depuis l'arriver du blond. _

_C'est ainsi que le cuisinier des Pirates aux Chapeaux de Pailles rentra dans le petit quotidien de Luis et Lydie, ainsi que celui de leur petite île._

_Un mois plus tard, les choses changèrent, l'inconnu dû partir de nouveau sur son voilier, mais cette fois, ce n'étais pas pour revenir le soir, ni dans quelques jours. En effet, Sanji avait fait le tour de toutes les îles aux alentours, sans résultat. Il était donc temps de reprendre la route._

_« -Je vais partir en direction de Shabaondy » dit-il avant de partir « l'île qui devait être notre prochaine étape, ils y sont peut-être… »_

_« -Et s'ils n'y sont pas? » hasarda Luis en lui tendant un Eternal Pose de Shabaondy « Que feras-tu? »_

_Il y eut un silence, mais il fini par répondre:_

_« -Dans ce cas là, je pense que je ferai marche arrière, j'irai voir tout les endroits qui pourraient être un lieu de réunion. J'en ai plusieurs en tête, Water Seven par exemple… Mais j'aimerai autant les retrouver à Shabaondy. »_

_« -Alors il nous reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance. » conclu l'aîné._

_C'est ainsi que Sanji quitta la petite île de Grand Line, laissant un petit vide dans la communauté. Luis et Lydie prirent en charge le Sunny, au moins pour que le cas de celui-ci ne s'aggrave pas trop._

_Neuf mois s'écoulèrent. Le quotidien avait reprit son train-train: Le couple de charpentier avait agrandit leur maison pour en faire une auberge, conservant précieusement dans leur esprit les conseils de leur ami cuisinier._

_Depuis son départ, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Sanji. Peut-être avait-il retrouvé ses compagnons? Mais dans ce cas là, ne serait-il pas revenu récupérer leur bateau? Peut-être en avaient-ils trouvé un autre… Mais ils ne s'en faisaient pas trop pour le jeune homme, ils l'avaient connus bien assez longtemps pour comprendre qu'il était débrouillard et bien assez fort pour s'en sortir._

_Mais une nouvelle vint bouleverser cette idée, ainsi que le monde. Une nouvelle qu'avait découvert Lydie dans le journal, au petit matin, une nouvelle qui lui fait un tel choc qu'elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. La Marine avait mis la main sur le One Piece, devançant tout les pirates, mettant fin une bonne fois pour toute à la course vers le pouvoir. A partir de ce jour, tout s'accéléra: La chasse aux pirates augmenta de manière incroyable et la force de la Marine dépassa tout entendement… Les pirates quittaient Grand Line, fuyant cette mort inévitable._

_Et Sanji? Où était-il? Cette question, Luis et Lydie se la posait régulièrement, rongés par l'inquiétude. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui les inquiétait en réalité: il y avait aussi le bateau, en haut de la falaise. Car depuis que la fièvre du pouvoir c'était répandu dans les rangs de la Marine, les effroyables Buster Call étaient devenus pratiquement courants sur Grand Line. Beaucoup d'île de Grand Line partaient en flammes, ravagées pour leur pêché d'abriter des pirates, mettant en danger, par leur simple existence, La Justice, comme ils aimaient l'appeler. Si quelqu'un trouvait le navire des Pirates aux Chapeaux de Paille sur cette île, que ce passerait-il? On les tuerait? On les torturait? On brûlerait leur bien et leurs terres? Pour l'instant, aucun Marine n'avait débarqué, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Luis avait caché le drapeaux et changé les voiles du Sunny sur lesquelles se trouvaient la tête de mort des pirates, mais cela suffirait-il? Sûrement pas._

_Alors qu'une nuit, quatre mois après l'annonce, Luis et Lydie étaient partis continuer les réparations du bateau -c'en était presque devenu une habitude, malgré le danger, ils ne pouvaient pas s'imaginer laisser ce bateau à l'abandon, sans trop savoir pourquoi- il virent une silhouette, semblant les attendre. Ils restèrent sur leur garde et mirent un certain temps avant de reconnaitre Sanji. En effet le cuisinier avait bien changé: tout d'abord, il semblait avoir considérablement maigri, il avait une mine fatiguée… Mais il y avait surtout quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose qui le vieillissait, quelque chose de dur et de froid. Mais mon Dieu, comme ils étaient heureux de le voir en vie!_

_Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de parler, il leur imposa d'un geste le silence et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt près du bateau, marchant dans les pas du blond. Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un arbre où, entre les racines, semblaient se dresser une pierre; c'était difficile de dire à quoi elle pouvait ressembler, étant dans le noir complet._

_« -C'est ma tombe. » dit enfin Sanji « Vous direz que ce bateau a atterri ici il y a environ un an. Vous préciserez que vous n'avez trouvé personne à bord, à part un cadavre que vous avez enterré ici. Si on vous pose la question, dites que vous ne connaissez pas ce bateau et que vous avez changé les voiles parce que leur symbole vous offensaient. Dites que vous avez cherché d'autres survivants, en vain, sûrement tombé à l'eau… »_

_« -Sanji… » voulu l'arrêter Lydie._

_« -Dites bien que la personne que vous avez trouvé était bel et bien morte à votre arrivé, au besoins, décrivez moi, mais faites le assez vaguement, vous ne m'avez vu qu'une fois et ça remonte à longtemps… »_

_« -Arrête… » insista-telle_

_« -Je n'ai pas fait parler de moi, je suis resté discret, mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Si vous voyez que la personne est haut gradé, décrivez quelqu'un d'autre, mais dans ce cas là, retenez bien cette nouvelle description, que vous n'en répétiez pas deux différentes. Les Marine devraient arriver dans quelques jours, il faudra que vous soyez prêt. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu avant… »_

_« Tais-toi! Je t'en prie, tais-toi! » ordonna Luis._

_Sanji releva la tête, semblant les regarder enfin, s'arrêtant de parler, l'air surpris. Mais un voile sérieux recouvra vite de nouveau son regard._

_« -Faites ce que je vous dis, s'il vous plaît. Faites aussi passer le message discrètement aux habitants, il faut que les témoignages soient cohérents »_

_« -Et toi? » demanda Lydie « Que vas-tu devenir? Tu réapparais d'un coup pour nous balancer ça et tu repars? »_

_Il rebaissa la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Il finit par dire:_

_« -Je ne les ai pas retrouvé… Aucun d'eux. Quand la Marine a annoncé la découverte du One Piece, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Luffy. Je me suis dis qu'il ne resterai jamais les bras croisés face à tout ça. Mais il ne s'est rien passé, rien non plus lorsque cette chasse a commencé… Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait? »_

_Ils ne savaient que dire. Le jeune homme continua donc._

_« -Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai fait qu'avancer sur Grand Line, sans succès. J'ai donc décidé de faire demi-tour, continuer serait trop dangereux et sûrement inutile… Je veux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est tout ce que je veux. » il prit une grande inspiration « Je suis aussi revenu ici pour effacer les traces de mon passage, comme vous l'avez compris. »_

_« -On peut aussi se battre! » dit Lydie, sourcils froncés « La Marine est peut-être plus forte qu'avant, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on doit la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut! Si on commence à se laisser écrasé, on ne sortira jamais de tout ça! Aujourd'hui, c'est les pirates qu'ils chassent, mais bientôt, d'autres y passeront! Il n'y a qu'à voir les Buster Call, ils sont déchaînés! »_

_« -C'est probable, oui. » répondit Sanji « Mais cette petite île pourra peut-être faire reculer quelques soldats, mais pas un Buster Call. »_

_Elle s'apprêta à rétorquer quelques choses, mais il continua sa phrase, avec un fin sourire:_

_« -Et puis, c'est une histoire entre la Marine et les Pirates, non? Alors laissez les régler leur problèmes par eux même. »_

_C'était sur cette phrase qu'il disparu de nouveau._

_A contrecœur, Luis et Lydie, ainsi que tout les autres villageois, suivirent les instructions que leur avaient laissé Sanji. Comme celui-ci l'avait prédit, la Marine ne tarda pas à débarquer sur l'île. Après de longs interrogatoires et de nombreuses fouilles, ils finirent pas trouver le bateau. Luis leur montra la tombe et se tint au plan du cuisinier. Heureusement, ils gobèrent le mensonge, mais une fouille complète du bateau fut entreprit, sans ménagement: Les portes survivantes au crash furent défoncées, les vitres explosées, les planches retournées. Ce fut un spectacle très dur pour les deux charpentiers, qui avaient mis autant de cœur à conserver le Sunny, mais ils durent étouffer leur colère, avec le plus grand mal. Enfin, ils partirent bredouilles._

_Un plusieurs années s'écoulèrent ainsi: Plus les jours passaient, plus la Marine devenait puissante, et la chasse plus dur. Lydie avait remarqué que de moins en moins d'affiches de recherche étaient placardées sur les murs._

_« -Tu sais » lui répondit Luis « Les affiches de recherche sont, à la base, pour que des hommes comme des chasseurs de primes aident plus ou moins la Marine à attraper les pirates. La présence de ces primes poussent des hommes et des femmes à en devenir. Mais je pense que la Justice Radicale les considère aujourd'hui comme des nuisibles, eux aussi. Après tout, il est clair que la Marine veut être la SEULE force de ces mers… »_

_C'était effectivement vrai. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison: En effet, les identités des recherchés étaient devenu confidentiel car les afficher au grand jour avait certains effets néfastes. Effectivement, le nombre de chasseurs de prime augmentait, mais ces primes n'inquiétaient pas les malfrats, au contraire! Ceux-ci scandaient à qui voulait l'entendre l'argent mis sur sa tête, comme un trophée, une gloire! Ca aussi, ça poussait les hommes à se corrompre dans la piraterie!_

_La vie sur Grand Line devint difficile pour la piraterie, ainsi que pour tout les autres malfrats. Depuis quelques temps, les pirates de Grand Line n'était pas les seuls à s'inquiéter. La Marine étendait son pouvoir sur les quatre autres mers, les pirates dont le nom commençait à peine à se faire entendre se faisaient exécuter, mais aussi les anciens pirates qui souvent vivaient une retraite tranquille. Ne pouvant plus accepter une telle humiliation, les pirates se préparaient pour la contre attaque, l'assaut final d'une ère qui se finissait. Ces hommes, portant fièrement leur couleurs, se regroupaient, avec tout ceux qui croyait encore à la Liberté, s'organisaient pour un dernier voyage vers MarineFord, l'emblème de la Marine… Ce fût une abominable boucherie. Il y eu beaucoup de perte dans le camp de la Marine, mais elle était bien moindre face à celle des Pirates. D'après ce que l'on pouvait lire dans le journal, aucun d'entre eux n'en réchappèrent, tués par les lames et les canons de cette justice naissant dans le sang: La Justice Radicale, dictant la mort de tous les opposant à la Paix et à la Stabilité. Luis avait jeté la feuille de chou sur la table du salon, ruminant que ce n'était que des sornettes inventées pour endoctriner les lecteurs… C'est-ce qu'il se répétait pour ne pas penser au sort de son ami pirate._

_Les patrouille sur l'île se firent plus nombreuses, ainsi que les questions. On voulu brûler le bateau, restant un signe de la piraterie. Mais un vice-amiral trouva plus amusant de le laisser ainsi. Une épave couchée sur le côté, comme un animal mort, en haut d'une falaise. C'était tellement grotesque, que rien ne semblait mieux symboliser l'échec humiliant que vivait la Piraterie. Le Sunny resta donc en haut de la falaise._

_Les années continuèrent à s'écouler. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Sanji, se faisant doucement à l'idée qu'ils ne le reverraient sûrement plus. Luis et Lydie continuèrent cependant à réparer le bateau en cachette, la nuit tombée, au cas où. Mais les Marines revenaient sans cesse, les bombardaient de questions de plus en plus précise et ils sentaient un étau se refermer peu à peu sur eux… Le mensonge ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment et lorsque la Marine découvrira que cela fait plus de six ans que les villageois la dupent, une mort certaine les attendrait._

_Il y eu bien une fois où Luis crut que c'en était fini pour cette île. Un vice amiral avait débarqué sur l'île et en entendant l'histoire et en découvrant la tombe, il demanda à se qu'on déterre le corps, pour vérifier son identité. L'aubergiste qui, à part l'étique qui semblait sans importance pour cet homme, n'avait rien de convainquant pour empêcher cela, et dut laisser les soldats creuser. Ce fut une jeune femme blonde au teint pâle qui accompagnait la Marine qui sauva l'île ce jour là. Elle était apparemment médecin et signala qu'un corps enterré depuis si longtemps, sans un cercueil digne de ce nom, ne donnerait aucun indice sur son identité. Profaner cette tombe était tout simplement inutile car on ne trouverait tout simplement rien de probant. Cela sembla convaincre le vice-amiral, qui ordonna de lever l'ancre. Avant de partir, la jeune femme lui fit un sourire discret, en ajoutant, dès que les autres furent assez loin, que le secret de cette île était en sécurité avec elle et s'en alla à son tour._

_Ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard que Sanji réapparu près du bateau, la nuit tombée. Quel âge devait-il avoir? vingt-sept ans, environ? Il en donnait plus. Le couple furent heureux de revoir leur ami en vie, persuadé depuis tout ce temps que le pire était arrivé. Ils lui posèrent une foule de questions, mais le cuisinier n'était pas très bavard. En réalité, il était venu donner d'autres instructions et s'assurer que tout allait bien pour eux. Lydie hésita, puis elle demanda s'il avait obtenu les réponses qu'il cherchait._

_« -Je crois qu'il faut que je me fasse une raison. » lui avait-il répondu « Mes amis ne sont plus de ce monde. Sur ce sujet, je pense que je vais continuer à chercher la vérité, ce qui a bien pu se passer… Mais je dois avouer que ce n'est plus mon objectif premier. Il se passe trop de chose dans ce monde pour ce concentrer uniquement sur ce qui nous concerne. »_

_Il ne s'était pas étendu davantage sur le sujet. Il repartit avant l'aube, après avoir discuté toutes la nuit avec ses deux amis. Leur demandant de continuer les travaux et de s'assurer que le Sunny soit toujours opérationnel à tout moment._

_C'est ainsi qu'ils se quittèrent de nouveau. Pendant presque huit ans, Luis et Lydie suivirent les nouvelles instructions de Sanji et ces actions périlleuses de résistance envers la Marine -ou du moins, cela aurait suffit à se retrouver une corde autour du cou- rentra dans le quotidien du couple… Jusqu'au jour ou un mystérieux garçon au chapeau de pailles, accompagnés de ses amis posent un pied sur l'île et qui, de fil en aiguille, les poussera à fuir avec le Sunny, qui s'envola après quinze ans d'inertie._

Sur les flots, le Sunny voguait tranquillement. Nami avait les yeux rivés vers les étoiles, surveillant leur direction. Ce moyen de navigation était un peu archaïque et assez vague lorsque l'on n'avait pas les outils appropriés. La jeune femme s'était peut-être un peu trop habitué à la commodité du Log Pose, erreur qu'il fallait vite rectifier! Autour d'elle, les autres s'activaient à leur tache pour naviguer le bateau, le plus silencieusement possible. Par précaution, la jeune fille avait fait un nœud serré avec les lèvres élastiques de son capitaine, la méthode s'était montré pour l'instant fructueuse.

En parlant du capitaine, Luffy s'ennuyait ferme pour l'instant. Il avait abandonné l'idée de défaire le sac de nœud qu'était devenu ses lèvres, se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer la chose. Voyant que la navigatrice regardait ailleurs, il retourna dans la cuisine pour aller grignoter quelque chose. Il se souvint qu'une fois, Sanji lui avait dit que les plus vieux vin étaient souvent les meilleurs. Peut-être était-ce pareil avec la viande? Un steak vieux de quinze ans, ça devait être délicieux!

Il rentra et vit Chopper et Ussop agenouillé à côté de la bassine, la regardant fixement.

« -Kevgeoufè? » demanda Luffy.

« -Luffy? » s'étonna le renne « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta bouche? »

« Fè'amiki… » commença le brun.

« -Arrête de parler! » le coupa le sniper « Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses! Attends, je vais m'en occuper! »

Commença donc un combat acharné entre le Capitaine Ussop et le nœud de la mort de Nami. Pendant ce temps, Chopper retourna à son observation de la bassine. Il renifla le liquide, trempa un sabot dedans, la gouta… Ce n'était que de l'eau douce, de l'eau tout à fait normal… Pourquoi fallait-il la surveiller? C'était tout de même étrange que Sanji leur ai demandé de faire ça… Enfin, si ce n'était que la seule chose bizarre qui se soit déroulé aujourd'hui. Ce saut de quinze ans dans le futur, ce nouveau Sanji, la découverte du One Piece… Ca commençait à devenir agaçant toutes ses questions sans réponses. Il se retourna, alerté par les petits cris de douleurs du capitaines!

« -A'ê'e U'op! 'afèmai'! »

« -Arrête de bouger Luffy, sinon on y arrivera jamais! »

Enfin, le nœud fut défait. Chopper éclata de rire en voyant les lèvres de Luffy, toutes rouges, allongées de bien trente centimètres, pendre dans le vide.

« -On dirait un éléphant! » articula-t-il entre deux rires.

« -Voyons Chopper! S'il ressemblait à un éléphant, il aurait des grandes oreilles comme ça! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il attrapa les deux oreilles de Luffy et les étira autant qu'il pu. Faisant repartir le renne dans un plus grand fou rire, accompagné cette fois du sniper et de Luffy qui imaginait la scène. Alors que les trois lascars étaient occupés par leur bouffonnerie, l'eau de la bassine commença à s'agiter. En effet, elle fut parcouru par de petites ondulations, sans aucune raison apparente, puis de petites bulles explosèrent à la surface. Ce fut Luffy qui s'en rendit compte le premier:

« -Hé les gars, elle fait des trucs marrants cette eau! »

Ils se retournèrent et virent que l'eau commençait à drôlement s'agiter. Ussop se pencha au dessus de la bassine, approchant sa main… Dont le poignet fut attrapé par une autre main sortant de la bassine. Prit de terreur, il hurla, accompagné de Chopper et de Luffy. A ce cri, le reste de l'équipage déboula dans la salle, dont Nami, prête à les envoyer dans les bras de Morphée à grande vitesse. Ussop se débâtait de toutes ses forces, mais une autre main jaillit et l'attrapa cette fois au col, le forçant à se rapprocher dangereusement de la bassine. Enfin, une tête sortit de l'eau, à quelques centimètre de celle du sniper.

« -Bouh! » lança l'attaquante, d'un air moqueur « Alors les enfants, on a la frousse? »

« -Morg! » lança une voix venant de la bassine « C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse passer devant! »

« -Oh! Toi ta gueule! Si on a même plus le droit de rigoler! »

Elle lâcha le snipper qui atterrit sur son derrière, sous le choc. La bassine ne devait même pas dépasser les trente centimètres de hauteur, mais voilà que la bretteuse de tout à l'heure avait la tête et les bras qui en dépassait. Celle-ci tendit sa main vers Ussop.

« - Si tu pouvais m'aider à sortir de ce truc, ça m'arrangerait! Y'en a d'autres qui attendent derrière! »

Ussop saisit donc la main de Morg et la tira, faisant sortir le reste de son corps de l'eau. Une fois sortit, elle plongea de nouveau sa main dans l'eau et retira à bout de bras une jeune femme brune, un homme à lunettes aux cheveux d'ébènes et enfin sortit Sanji.

« -Et ben voilà! Tout le monde est là! »

Le reste de l'équipage regarda, bouche bée, les inconnus qui venaient de sortir de la bassine.

« -Mais… Mais comment vous…? » commença Nami.

« -Deux minutes, ma jolie! » coupa le jeune homme, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez « C'est moi qui pose les questions ici! » il se retourna vers Sanji « Alors, ce sont eux? »

« -Oui, sauf Lydie et Luis, le couple au fond de la salle. »

« -Je vois… »

Il les regarda pensivement, la main sur le menton, commençant à leur tourner autour.

« -Toi! » dit-il en désignant Luffy « quel est ton nom! »

« -Moi c'est Luffy! » sourit-il « Et toi? »

« -Non! Je te demande ton VRAI nom! »

« -Ben j't'ai dis! Moi c'est Luffy! Ou Monkey. D. Luffy! »

« -Je veux savoir ton nom! »

Luffy resta un moment silencieux, puis se retourna vers Sanji.

« -Dis Sanji, il serait pas un peu débile ton ami? »

« -Non, il te fous juste la pression. » répondit Morg « On va juste attendre gentiment que vous craquiez et que vous nous révélez qui vous êtes en réalité, qu'on puisse vous tuer sans remords. »

Un ange passa.

« -Quoi? » lança Franky, au blond, agacé « T'es encore la dessus! C'est lourd! On est-ce qu'on est! »

«-Je ne prends juste pas de risque. Ce sera comme ça tant que je n'aurais pas une réponse sûr à cent pour cent… Mais calme toi un peu Cal, l'interrogatoire, ce sera pour plus tard. D'abord, il faut mettre le bateau dans la bonne direction. » Il se tourna vers Nami et lui désigna la jeune femme. Elle était brune et semblait avoir une petite vingtaines d'années, elle lui sourit en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« -Je te présente Yaël, elle te montrera la direction à prendre. »

« -Salut! » dit-elle joyeusement « Alors, on y va? Tu verras, ça va être marrant! »

Sur ce, elle entraîna la navigatrice, un peu prise de court.

« -Bon, maintenant on fait quoi? Enfin je veux dire, avant de tous les envoyer dire bonjour aux poissons? »

« -Pourquoi je t'ai emmené, toi déjà? » répondit Sanji, lui envoyant une œillade lourde de sens. Il se retourna vers le reste de l'équipage « Allez aider Nami à la manœuvre et ne faites pas attention à Morg qui a intérêt a se tenir tranquille jusqu'à la fin du voyage si elle ne veut pas avoir de problème. »

« -Wooh! Morte de peur! »

Ils se regardèrent un petit moment en chien de faïence, puis Sanji soupira en quittant la salle.

« -Dépêchons nous, nous devons arriver avant l'aube. »

C'est ainsi que le bateau reprit sa route. A l'avant du bateau, Nami aidé de Yaël

donnèrent les directions à prendre à Franky, qui tenait les commandes. La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur une sorte de log pose qu'elle avait à son poignet. Il était identique à celui de Nami, mais en dessous de la sphère de verre se trouvait un bouton de réglage. La rousse lui demanda ce que c'était.

« -Désolé, je ne peux pas te le dire! » dit-elle avec un sourire « A la rigueur, je peux juste te dire que ça s'appelle un Radio Pose et que c'est vachement cool! »

Nami laissa tomber, perplexe. Ils suivirent donc la direction indiqué par le « Radio Pose » de Yaël. Celle-ci, mis a part sur son gadget, fut très bavarde, elle posait beaucoup de question et étaient d'une grande jovialité. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci était adossé contre la figure de proue, ayant ainsi une vue optimale sur tout les occupant du navire. Il regardait chaque membre d'un regard glacé, relevant de temps en temps ses lunettes, cerclant ses yeux de la même couleur que ces cheveux. Il devait être un peu plus vieux que Yaël… Environ vingt-cinq, vingt-six ans? Lorsque l'homme posa son regard sur le second de l'équipage, Nami s'attendit au pire de la part du bretteur qui semblait de plus en plus agacé par la situation… Et elle avait raison.

« -Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? » lui lança Zoro, énervé.

« -Oh rien » ricana Cal doucement « Je me demandais juste combien de temps cette mascarade allait durer… Dire que je pourrait être tranquillement dans ma piaule à cette heure-ci… C'est lassant de devoir s'occuper de tous les tarés qui se font passer pour des pirates disparus. D'habitude, Sanji s'en occupe tout seul dès que ça lui arrive, mais bon… Faut croire qu'il a les yeux pas en face des trous ce soir… Ou ce matin, façon de voir… »

Alors que Zoro s'apprêtait à lui expliquer sa façon de penser, Yaël se précipita vers l'avant du bateau en ajoutant:

« -Jetez l'ancre, nous y sommes! »

Ils allèrent tous sur le pont, cherchant ce point d'arrivé.

« -Heu… » dit Ussop « Je ne vois rien du tout… »

« -Ussop-san à raison » acquiesça Brook « J'ai beau ouvrir grand mes yeux, je ne vois rien… Ah mais oui, c'est vrai! Je n'ai pas d'yeux! Yohoho! »

« -Je crois que c'est l'espèce de barque au loin dont parle notre amie. » signala Robin.

En effet, une tâche noire se dessinait à environ cinq cent mètres d'eux.

« -Heu… Vous êtes sûr? » demanda Chopper « Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus grand… »

« -Non non, c'est bien ça! » lança Yaël « nous y sommes! »

Sur ceux, ils descendirent et prirent le Mini Merry Go pour rejoindre cette barque, ce qui se fit donc en plusieurs voyages. Ussop fit la remarque qu'il serait tout de même plus simple d'approcher la barque du bateau. Il n'eut comme réponse qu'une bourrade de Morg, l'incitant à ne plus poser de question. Enfin, ils furent tous dans cette barque, assez spécial. Elle était de forme circulaire et une sorte de mat se trouvait en son centre, les voiles rangées. Elle était assez grande, elle devait faire cinq mètres de diamètre environ. Il n'y avait strictement rien sur la plateforme, à par peut-être un sac à dos. Yaël semblait toute contente. Elle ajouta qu'il n'y avait jamais eu autant de gens dans leur bateau!

« -Heu… Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes que quatre? Il n'y a personne d'autres avec vous? »

« -Bon! » lança Cal en ignorant la question « Commençons l'interrogatoire! Alors, Sanji, par qui je commence? »

« -Comme tu veux. » répondit le blond en allant s'asseoir contre les mat « A partir de maintenant, cette histoire ne me concerne plus, c'est ton domaine. »

L'interrogatoire commença donc. Cal leur posa divers questions sur leur arrivé, d'un ton qu'il voulait sûrement impressionnant. Mais cela avait plutôt tendance de casser les oreilles des personnes présentes. De plus, les questions avaient tendance à tourner en rond et semblait même parfois dénués d'intérêt. Pendant ce temps, Yaël semblait avoir une discussion très intéressante avec Morg, qui semblait plus agacée par la jeune fille qu'autre chose. Quand à Sanji, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne pipait mot, les yeux vers le ciel. Robin se dit pour elle-même que le blond semblait assez tendu.

L'interrogatoire du durer une bonne vingtaine de minutes, assez pour mettre les nerfs en pelotes à la plupart des pirates aux Chapeau de Paille. Cal se leva, imité par Sanji et allèrent à l'opposé de l'embarcation, discutant de sorte qu'on ne les entende pas.

« -Je sais pas pour vous » grogna Zoro « Mais cette histoire commence réellement à m'énerver! »

« -D'accord avec Zoro! » ajouta Franky « J'ai bien envie de casser la gueule à ce Cal! »

« -Le plus inquiétant » coupa Nami « C'est qu'il est persuadé que nous mentons! On risque de se faire tuer! »

« -Qu'ils essaient! » répondit le bretteur, avec un sourire de défi, la main posé sur ses katanas « Ca mettra un peu d'ambiance! »

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel. Comme d'habitude, l'équipage ne semblait pas comprendre la gravité de la situation. Elle remarqua que Yaël, qui avait laissé tomber Morg, pour son plus grand plaisir, était entrain de discuter avec Chopper, Brook et Robin. Nami ne put s'empêcher de trouver que la jeune fille faisait un peu tâche au milieu de ces deux fous furieux de Morg et Cal, ainsi que Sanji dans une autre mesure. La jeune fille riait aux éclats devant les grimaces que faisait le capitaine et le canonnier, qui avait fini par rejoindre la discussion, imité par Franky. Quand à Zoro, il décida de faire une sieste dans un coin… A ces moments là, Nami avait parfois l'impression d'être la seule adulte responsable sur terre.

La discussion de Cal et de Sanji semblait prendre fin. Le plus jeune s'approcha du sac et lança:

« -Bon, je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je crève de faim! Et toi Yaël? »

« -Oh oui! » répondit-elle avec enthousiasme « Il y a quoi a manger? »

« -Moi aussi j'veux manger! » s'exclama Luffy « J'veux de la viande! »

« -Hé bien… » dit-il en fouillant le sac « On a du caviar… De la cendre… Et du riz… » il releva la tête vers Yaël « Alors? »

« -C'est un bien drôle de repas que vous avez là! » s'exclama Brook « Auriez vous du lait pour moi? »

« -Je vais prendre du riz! » répondit-elle souriante.

« -T'es sûre? » dit Morg en la regardant « Même pas un peu de cendre? »

« -Du riz. Sans aucune hésitation! »

« -Même pas un peu? Allez, juste pour me faire plaisir! »

« -Pas cette fois Morg! C'est riz immaculé! »

Morg fit une moue boudeuse. Nami se demandait réellement si les trois personnes n'avait pas fini par lâcher un fusible. Le riz, c'est bon, mais le caviar, c'est tout de même mieux, non? Et que faisait de la cendre dans une proposition de plat? Elle se retourna vers Robin qui riait discrètement. Elle lui désigna du regard du regard Sanji qui n'avait pas prononcer un mot depuis le début de l'échange. Celui-ci regardait intensément Yaël, qui le lui rendait son regard, en ajoutant sur un ton sérieux:

« -Je suis sûre de moi, Sanji. »

Il tremblait un peu, porta une main à son visage, ses épaules se secouèrent de façon désordonnée. Un rire sortit de sa gorge et on pouvait voir son corps qui se détendait peu à peu.

« -Alors… » réussit-il à articuler entre deux rires « Alors cette fois c'est bel et bien vous! »

« -Heu… Quelqu'un comprend ce qu'il se passe? » demanda Chopper.

« -Je crois que notre cuisinier est maintenant sûr que nous ne sommes pas des imposteurs. » lui sourit Robin « Je crois aussi que c'est notre amie Yaël, qui par un petit message codé, le lui a confirmé. »

Yaël hocha la tête, souriante.

« -Caviar c'est noir, cendre c'est gris et riz c'est blanc! »

« -Autrement dit » ajouta le jeune homme « caviar signifie menteur, cendre c'est « on est sûr de rien » et riz ça veut dire que vous êtes réglo. Et si notre spécialiste, Cal, dit que c'est riz, alors c'est bon! »

« -Mais… C'est Yaël qui a dit riz… » dit Ussop perplexe, ce demandant pourquoi le jeune homme parlait de lui à la troisième personne.

« -Ah non! » ria le jeune homme « En fait, moi c'est Yaël, et elle c'est Cal! On a échangé de nom car le sien est assez connu dans le monde des détecteurs de mensonges humains, donc comme ça, des imposteurs se méfieront plus de moi qu'elle! L'interrogatoire que je vous ai fait ici n'était qu'un leur. C'est cette jeune fille la spécialiste, elle vous a observé depuis son arrivé et a étudié chacun de vos faits et gestes. »

« -Aaaah! Je vois! » répondit Luffy, une main sous le menton, les sourcils froncés.

« -Faits pas comme si t'avais compris! » dit Nami en lui tapant l'arrière du crâne.

« -En tout cas, je suis ravie de faire la connaissance des Pirates aux Chapeaux de Pailles! » s'exclama la maintenant dénommée Cal « Sanji nous a beaucoup parlé de vous! »

« -C'est pas tout ça » remarqua Morg « mais il faudrait rentrer à l'intérieur maintenant, l'aube va bientôt se pointer. »

« -Rentrer? Mais où? »

« -Vous pensez réellement qu'on est juste tout les quatre à vivre dans un cercle en bois? On est pouilleux, mais pas autant! »

Sur cette phrase de Morg, Sanji sortit de sa poche un miroir et tapota dessus. Une voix sembla en sortir.

« -Allô allô? » lança la voix « Ah! Sanji! Alors comment ça va là-haut? »

« -Très bien! Pour Cal, c'est riz, alors prépare-toi à remonter, il va falloir rentrer le Sunny. » il se tourna vers Yaël, Cal et Morg « Retournez au bateau avec le mini Merry. Il va falloir le manœuvrer pour le ranger. »

Ceux-ci suivirent les instructions, sauf bien sûr Morg qui ne ratait jamais une occasion pour râler. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, Sanji se retourna de nouveau vers le miroir et annonça qu'ils étaient prêt. Sur ce, des barres en fer sortirent du mat et au dessus d'elle, des plaques se retournèrent, laissant place à des miroirs. Dessus, leurs reflets se brouillèrent, laissant le visage d'un jeune homme apparaître. Il était brun, les cheveux en bataille, tenus à l'arrière pas une queue de cheval. De grosses lunettes lui couvraient le visage et dessous se trouvait un énorme sourire. Sur ces oreilles se trouvait un casque audio.

« -Salut à tous! » lança le jeune homme « Je m'appelle Tick! Je serait votre accompagnateur durant ce petit voyage! Veuillez donc tout d'abord vous accrocher au barres de sécurité comme si votre vie en dépendait, ce qui sera sûrement le cas… Si vous êtes dépressif, alors dites vous juste que c'est important de les tenir! Ne les lâchez pas jusqu'à l'arrêt total de l'appareil! Les sorties de secours ce trouvent tout autours de vous, suffit de sauter! Sur ce, bon voyage! »

Les miroirs renvoyèrent à nouveau un reflet normal et les Chapeaux de Pailles aux complet s'accrochèrent au barres de sécurité.

« -Ca risque de pas mal secouer, alors faites attention! » lança Sanji.

« -Hé! Tu crois que j't'ai pas entendu, s'pèce de voleur de job! » lança le dénommé Tick depuis l'un des mirroir « C'est moi, l'accompagnateur! Allez! C'est parti! »

Sur ces mots, la plateforme se mit à trembler dangereusement et tout à coup, elle sembla comme propulsé dans les airs! Ils furent effectivement obligés de s'accrocher le mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas être éjecté. Enfin, la plateforme s'arrêta au milieu des airs, se ballottant de droite à gauche, puis fini enfin par ce stabiliser. Sanji lâcha sa barre et se dirigea vers les rebords de la plateforme.

« -Venez voir, je pense que ça vous plaire… »

« -C'est… C'est génial! » dit Luffy, surexcité.

En dessous de la plateforme, se trouvait maintenant une gigantesque machine, un sous marin d'une taille exceptionnel, qui complétait les dix mètres de hauteur qui séparait nos héros et la mer.

« -Voici notre navire: l'Iceberg! »

**J'ai !**

**Comment c'est bon d'avoir fini ce chapitre! Franchement je suis trop contente! Vous connaissez comme ça un peu mieux le passé de Sanji, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez pas encore tout vu, il a encore des petite surprises à nous révéler, le petit canaillou!**

**Sanji: Si tu le dis…**

**Sanji: *sourire* Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.**

***le premier Sanji se tourne vers le deuxième Sanji***

**Sanji jeune: Ah! Alors c'est moi ça?**

**Sanji vie…*SBAFF* d'âge mûr!: Comment ça « ca »? Je suis très bien comme ça!**

**Sanji jeune: J'veux pas vieillir…**

**Ah! Salut Sanji! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**Sanji d'âge mûr: Ba je me promène… Et puis t'as dis que t'invitais Sanji pour les bonus…**

**Ouais, non mais là, y'a comme un paradoxe temporelle, c'est p'têtre dangereux! Mais bon, vu que t'es là… Parle nous d'un peu de tes compagnons que nous avons vu ce chapitre.**

**Sanji d'âge mûr: Alors vous avez pu rencontré Cal et Yaël aujourd'hui… Que dire sur eux… Et bien comme vous avez pu le comprendre, Cal sait quand les gens lui ment… Elle lit dans nos comportements, quelque chose comme ça…**

**En fait, c'est en regardant Lie to Me que ce personnage m'est venu à l'esprit, d'ailleurs, elle porte le même nom que le héro principal, même si c'est un mec (j'vous avait prévenu!).**

**Sanji d'âge mûr: Quand à Yaël, c'est un chic type… Je ne pourrais pas en dire plus car je ne le connait pas beaucoup. Comme vous avez pu le voir, il aime bien jouer la comédie, c'est un acteur dans l'âme. Dès qu'on vérifie l'identité d'une personne, nous utilisons très fréquemment la méthode vu dans cet épisode et Yaël fait souvent le duo avec Cal.**

**J'ai galéré pour trouver son prénom! Il en fallait un qui soit unisexe, mais tout ceux que je trouvait faisait trop féminin à mon goût… Et puis je suis tombé sur Yaël… Ce fût le coup de foudre! Parle nous de Morg maintenant!**

**Sanji d'âge mûr: On est obligé… J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler d'elle… C'est une vraie chieuse!**

**Sanji jeune: QUOI? COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE? JE SUIS SÛR QUE C'EST UNE MERVEILLEUSE LADY!**

**Donc tu la détestes?**

**Sanji d'âge mûr: C'est pas que je la déteste… Mais si j'avais un verre dos et qu'elle prenait feu… Et ben je le boirait…**

**Sanji jeune: QUOI?**

**Sanji d'âge mûr: Ecoute petit, tu comprendras quand tu sera plus grand…**

**Enfin bref! C'est la fin de ce bonus et de ce chapitre! N'hésitez pas à réagir grâce à cette merveilleuse invention nommé Review! Bon, moi je me casse avant que les deux blonds ne s'étripent! Salut!**


	8. Chapitre 8: Dans l'Iceberg

**En r'tard, en r'tard! Je suis super en r'tard! (ouais ben faut écouter la chanson du lapin d'Alice aux pays des merveilles pour comprendre!)**

**Mon Dieu! Je suis tellement lente! Pas un chapitre pendant les vacances! Mais quelle glandeuse! Mais bon, faut me pardonner... C'est PAS ma faute (y'a au moins 15% d'irresponsabilité au moins!)**

**Bref, gros gros problème d'ordi, deux semaines chez le réparateur alors que j'avais déjà fait un tiers... Et bien sûr, quant il se fait réparer, il revient entièrement formaté! Plus de données, plus rien! Tout à recommencer, ma p'tite dame!**

**J'espère que d'autre fanfic'eurs comprennent ma détresse, car je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus relou que de tout récrire (arranger des passage oui, mais tout un truc sans la base...) un passage, surtout quand celui-ci n'est pas des plus passionnant... Donc dur à recommencer tout ça! Heureusement pour moi, j'avais pensé à faire une fiche chronologique des différents évènements durant les 15 ans d'absence (des persos, pas de moi :P) sur PAPIER! Parce que sans ça, mes p'tits amis, la fic aurait pris encore plus de retard!**

**Bon, j'me la boucle, voici le chapitre 8, Have Fun! (et on se retrouve à la fin, comme d'hab' :D)**

**Chapitre 8: Dans l'Iceberg**

Alors que l'aube allait bientôt se lever, un énorme navire venait d'aparaitre au milieu de Grand Line, ou plutôt, un énorme sous marin. Tout en haut du bâtiment se trouvait une sorte de vigie, qui ne semblait tout à l'heure qu'une simple barque. Dans la vigie, les Mugiwara observaient le paysage surprenant qui s'offrait à eux, toujours accompagnés de Luis, Lydie et de Sanji.

"-Ce navire est incroyable!" lança Franky, se penchant le plus possible pour admirer l'Iceberg "C'est un boulot de dingue, une machine comme celle là! Hé! Sanji! Qui a construit ce sous-marin?!"

"-Je vais tout de dire, mais d'abord, je pense que nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter..."

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit une porte cachée dans le mat, qui révéla que celui-ci était creux. Il entra en baissant la tête et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Dans le mat se trouvait une échelle qui descendait vers le coeur de la machine. Après avoir descendus quelques mètres, ils arrivèrent à une plate-forme circulaire. Seul se trouvait un grand miroir à pied au milieu. Dès qu'ils furent tous descendu et que la porte du mat fut fermé, les plongeant dans le noir, le miroir se mit à briller. Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure réapparu... Comment s'appelait déjà? Ah oui, Tick.

"-C'est bon Tick, nous sommes tous là, fais nous rentrer, s'il te plaît."

"-Avec plaisir!" sourit le jeune homme qui tapota sur la surface du miroir. Celle ci se mit à s'agiter doucement, comme la surface d'un ruisseau "Vous pouvez rentrer!"

Sur ces mots, Sanji fit un pas en avant et rentra dans le miroir. Il se trouva donc de l'autre côté du reflet, sous le cri de frayeur de Chopper et Ussop et celui amusé de Luffy.

"-A mon tour! A mon tour!" cria le brun en s'élançant sur le reflet qu'il traversa à son tour.

Bientôt, toute la troupe furent de l'autre côté, même s'il fallu plusieurs minutes à convaincre le renne et le sniper. Ils se trouvèrent dans une nouvelle salle de l'Iceberg. Celle-ci était fortement éclairée, blanche et sobre, sa forme circulaire augmentant cette impression d'espace. Traversée le miroir, ils se trouvèrent sur une estrade au centre de cette salle, de la même forme. Ci trouvait deux bureaux l'un en face de l'autre, ainsi qu'une multitude de miroir, accrochés aux murs où bien relié au sol par un pied, mais peu parmi eux renvoyaient un reflet normal, mais plutôt des rues, des intérieurs, des couloirs de milliers d'autres endroits. Le jeune homme dénommé Tick les regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dans ces cheveux châtains était coincés un casque audio de taille importante, à côté de lui se tenait un garçon -sûrement du même âge- au cheveux plus clairs, lui aussi affichant un grand sourire.

"-Bienvenue dans au coeur de l'Iceberg." dit fièrement le premier "Salle d'information et d'archives de ce navire. Appelez moi Tick! Cette salle est mon territoire!"

"-Et je suis Tack!" continua le deuxième "Je travaille également ici! Bienvenue dans l'Iceberg et dans toute la merde qui l'accompagne."

"-Moi c'est Luffy!" répondit en souriant le chapeau de paille " Et voici tout mon équipage!"

Après cette phrase, Tack eu un petit rire sceptique, accompagné d'un "bien entendu!" tout à fait condescendant. Sanji se tourna vers lui et ajouta:

"-Tack... Cette fois, c'est bien vrai... C'est vraiment eux."

"-Pardon?"répondit Tack sur le même ton "Je crois que j'ai mal entendu... D'après toi -et d'après mes yeux- se trouve devant moi l'équipage du chapeau de paille, équipage, signalons le, sensé avoir disparu, selon mes archives... Ah oui! Quinze ans! Alors je pense qu'il faudrait arrêter de prendre les gens pour des cons deux minutes et arrêter la petite blague que vous me faites!"

"-C'est bien vrai pourtant!" ajouta Tick, hilare "Même Cal a vérifié!"

Après quelques secondes de surprise, le visage du jeune homme afficha une moue déprimée et énervée

"-Ahba Okay! On l'a fait comme ça! C'est la fête du slip! Y'a des gens morts qui sont pas morts! Et moi je fais comment, hein?! Parce que c'est qui qui s'occupe des archives ici? C'est Bibi! Et c'est qui qui va devoir changer des archives vieilles depuis quinze ans? J'vous le donne dans le mille: c'est toujours Bibi!"

Il s'éloigna en grommelant vers une porte juste en face d'eux. Il l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître plusieurs étagères en fers, supportant le poids des centaines de classeurs et boîtes en carton étiquetées, remplit de paperasses.

"-Ah mes papiers, mes classeurs! Quel plaisir de ranger tout ça au plein milieu de la nuit! J'adore! Merci Sanji! Merci beaucoup!"

"-C'est pas ma faute" releva le blond "Tu devrais savoir où sont rangés tes archives."

"-Et toi tu aurais du savoir que tes potes, et ben ils étaient pas morts!"

"-D'ailleurs"commença Tick "Comment avez fait pour..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que le navire se mit à tanguer violemment, les faisant tomber.

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" cria le sniper "On nous attaque?!"

"-Non"répondit Tick en regardant ses écrans-miroirs "L'Iceberg est en train de replonger."

"-Pourquoi les machineries ne nous ont pas prévenu?" demanda Sanji, se cramponnant à l'un des bureaux.

"-Il... Il se peut qu'ils aient essayé..." sourit de gêne le brun "Mais peut-être que j'ai été un peu trop distrait par la conversation pour m'en rendre compte..."

Sanjis'apprêtait à l'engueuler quand une nouvelle secousse faillit le faire tomber. Enfin, la machine s'immobilisa.

"-Rien de cassé?" demanda Chopper, inquiet.

"-Si! Venez m'aider, bande d'idiots!"

La voix s'élevait de la salle des archives. Tick se précipita vers elle et ouvrit la porte. Une vague de papier et sortit. A cause des secousses, l'intégralité des boites s'était vidée sur le sol, ainsi que sur Tack.

"-Au secour!" cria ce dernier "Attrapez ma main avant que j'étouffe!"

Une main sortit du tas et s'allongea, s'allongea... Elle s'arrêta quand les doigts frôlèrent le plafond. Elle tomba ensuite vers eux et Tick l'attrapa au vol. Il la tira ensuite comme si c'était une corde et Tack émergea enfin.

"-Un fruit... Du démon?" souffla Nami "On dirait celui de Luffy..."

"-Ça y ressemble" répondit Franky "Mais chaque fruit du démon est unique... C'est louche..."

"-Ah, le soleil..." croassa Tack, ignorant l'aparté "Ou plutôt la lumière artificielle! Quelle est douce à mes yeux"

"-Ba on peut dire que t'as failli appliquer l'expression "noyé sous la paperasse"!" ria Tick.

"-Et on mettra sur ma tombe "mort sous ses fonctions"... Ah je me meurs!"

S'ensuit une pièce de comédie grec des plus raté. Sanji leva les yeux au ciel, il faudrait bien plusieurs jours à ces deux là pour tout remettre en place. Il se tourna vers les chapeaux de pailles, ceux-ci regardait la scène avec amusement et d'autres -comme Nami- avec un regard déprimé. Cette scène était tellement... Irréel. Il aurait juré, hier encore, qu'il ne reverrait jamais ces visages et pourtant, les revoilà, exactement comme il y a quinze ans... Ou presque. En vérité, ces retrouvailles lui paraissait tellement étrange et loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il pensait que si ce jour devait arrivé -dont il avait longtemps douté- il serait incroyablement heureux. C'est vrai, il était soulagé. Soulagé d'avoir trouvé la réponse à cette énigme, soulagé de les savoir en vie, mais il n'était pas heureux. Il lui semblait que quelque chose s'était rompu entre lui et eux, qu'il ne faisait plus parti du même groupe, du même monde. Il sentit alors un regard posé sur lui, il leva les yeux et tomba sur les yeux profonds de Robin, calme et énigmatique. Mal à l'aise, il lui sourit doucement et elle lui répondit en retour, lui donnant du baume au coeur. Il ne devait pas s'en faire pour ça, après tout, la bande des chapeaux de paille était désorienté, perdu dans ce nouveau monde, il ne pouvait pas exiger une compréhension éclaire de la situation de leur part. Ça prendrait du temps, mais les liens se referont... N'est-ce pas?

De l'autre côté de la salle, une grande porte s'ouvrit avec force, le sortant de ces pensées. Une femme rentra d'un pas pressé, en blouse blanche de médecin, un stéthoscope autour du coup et une mallette de secours sous le bras. Ses cheveux flottants autour d'elle, relevant la pâleur de son teint. La reconnaissant, Sanji alla à sa rencontre, un peu paniqué. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit les chapeaux de pailles, pas tout de suite, le choc allait être trop brutal.

"-Tout va bien?" lança t-elle d'un ton inquiet "Les secousses a fait quelques blessés, il y en a ici?"

"-Non, ne t'en fait pas" s'empressa Sanji " Tout va bien ic..."

"-Mon Dieu, Tack!" s'écria t-elle en apercevant le jeune homme allongé par terre "Est-ce que ça va? Attends, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Elle se précipita au chevet du souffrant, continuant sa prestation de tragédie, feignant une terrible agonie.

Alors qu'elle était entrain de l'ausculter, Chopper avait écarté les autres Chapeau de Paille, sa candeur le laissant croire à la mascarade. En s'écartant, Ussop observa la jeune femme d'un air songeur. Cette personne lui rappelait quelqu'un...

"Ces cheveux... Ce visage..." pensa t-il "Est-ce que?... Non, impossible! Ça ne peut pas être elle!"

D'un seul coup Tack se releva d'un seul coup, l'air vainqueur, mettant fin à la supercherie. D'abord, surprise, la jeune femme pouffa en souriant à la farce de l'adolescent. Le sang d'Ussop ne fit qu'un tour. Les yeux écarquillés, le doigt tremblant pointé vers la médecin, il arriva à articuler:

"-K...K...Kayaaaa?!"

A son nom, elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur et ne pu retenir un cri de surprise. Absorbée par sa tâche, elle n'avait pas remarqué qui était à ses côtés. Elle se redressa, les mains devant la bouche, faisant quelques pas en arrière, n'en croyant pas les yeux,imité pas Ussop.

"-U...Ussop... Est-ce que..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle perdit connaissance, accompagnée du sniper.

* * *

><p>"-il reprend ses esprits! Il se réveille!"<p>

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, sous les cris du renne, il remarqua que Luffy du bout du doigt, tapotait son nez d'un air intrigué.

"-Arrête ça idiot!"lança t-il en lui attrapant la main "Je ne suis pas un jouet!"

Il se redressa, s'asseyant sur le sol, se frottant la tête. Il se rappela alors de la raison de son évanouissement, il leva les yeux, paniqué, voulant vérifier s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

"-je suis là, Ussop." lança une voix derrière son dos.

Il se leva d'un bon, hagard. En face de lui se tenait Kaya, sa main froissant nerveusement le col de sa blouse.

"-C'est bien toi, Kaya?"demanda t-il, essayant de cacher son incertitude dans sa voix.

"-Ca doit être dur à croire"ria t-elle, sans joie "Je dois te paraître bien vieille."

"-Oh non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!" paniqua t-il, gêné "C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que... Enfin..."

Il se tu de lui même. C'est vrai, Kaya avait changé, elle avait prit de l'âge. Quelque légère ride apparaissait ça et là, mais rien de très marquant. Elle était plus mince et peut-être plus pâle, mais elle semblait cependant plus mature et moins fragile que la dernière fois, qui remontait à plus de quinze ans. Elle se rapprocha de lui et tendit doucement sa main vers son visage. Ses doigts effleuraient son visage, comme si elle se prouvait qu'il n'était pas qu'une simple apparition.

"-Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé" sourit elle "Tu es resté le même..."

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ussop voulait dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi. Elle s'élança alors vers lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Son front contre son épaule, elle laissa échapper quelques sanglots.

"-Je suis tellement heureuse!"articula t-elle "Tellement heureuse que tu sois en vie!"

Le sniper, d'abord surprit, rougit d'un seul coup, ne sachant que faire, s'il devait l'enlacer en retour, tétanisé par la timidité. Il utilisa donc son arme fatale pour ce genre de situation, l'humour.

"-Mais voyons Kaya!"lança t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait assurant " Tu sais bien qu'il en faut plus pour tuer le Grand Capitaine Ussop!"

Elle se détacha de lui, essuyant une dernière larme en riant. Le sniper ne pu s'empêcher de penser que, malgré l'âge, Kaya était toujours aussi belle. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, portant la main à la bouche.

"-Mon Dieu, j'ai complètement oublié pourquoi j'étais venu!" s'écria t-elle "Il faut que j'aille voir les autres étages! Il y a peut-être des blessés!"

"-T'en fais pas, Kaya" la rassura Tick "J'ai vérifié avec mes écrans, les autres médecins s'en sont occupé, aidé par Chopper et Luffy. Il n'y a pas de blessés graves heureusement, juste quelques bleus. Tout est sous contrôle."

La jeune femme souffla, rassurée. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte principale s'ouvrit, laissant rentré Chopper, sur les rotules, la langue pendant de son museau.

"-Aaaah... Je suis épuisééé! Je peux dormir, maintenant?"

Des rires approchèrent, jusqu'à que Luffy apparaissent à son tour, mais en bien meilleure forme que le médecin.

"-Cette endroit est gigantesque!" criait il "Venez voir! Y'a pleins de couloir et de salles, c'est génial!"

"-Mon Dieu!" souffla Nami"Mais où tires-tu cette énergie, Luffy? Pour ma part, je suis épuisée, j'ai l'impression que cette journée n'a pas de fin!"

"-Il vaudrait mieux en effet que nous allions tous nous coucher" convint Sanji "Je pense que la journée de demain sera suffisamment chargé comme cela."

* * *

><p>Nami tourna le bouton et de l'eau chaude sortit du pommeau, la rinçant de l'eau de mer et de la sueur. Quand elle ressortit, enfin propre après cette longue journée, elle sentait son esprit beaucoup plus léger, ainsi que son corps. Elle attrapa une serviette et se sécha. Elle se trouvait dans la douche des femmes de l'Iceberg. D'un air machinal, elle voulu retourner le miroir qui était jusque là face au mur, mais s'en ravisa de justesse. En effet, Kaya lui avait expliqué que ce petit malin de Tick, possédant le fruit du reflet, s'était plus d'une fois amusée à se rincer l'oeil à l'aide de son pouvoir. Jurant qu'on ne la reprendrait plus, la gente féminine avait trouvé comme subterfuge de retourner tous les miroirs et de remplacer tout les pommeaux de douche en fer en plastique, ne permettant aucun reflet. Elle se sécha et enfila une chemise de nuit jaune pâle que Kaya lui avait gentilment prêté Kaya. Alors qu'elle se coiffait, Robin apparu à son tour dans la salle de bains, vêtue elle aussi d'une chemise de nuit empruntée. Nami lui sourit. Elle avait terriblement envie de parler avec elle des derniers évènements, ce que comprit l'archéologue. Depuis son arrivé dans l'équipage, surtout après Thriller Bark, la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ében était devenu pour elle comme une confidente, une épaule et un guide pour Nami.<p>

"-Ce fut une rude journée aujourd'hui" commença la cadette

Robin approuva de la tête en souriant, l'incitant à continuer.

"-Ce voyage dans le temps, tout ces changements. Sanji, le One Piece, Kaya, ce navire... Tout cela semble incroyable..."

"-Mais bien réel." rajouta Robin "Et je pense que nous sommes pas au bout de nos surprises, et qu'elles seront loin d'être bonnes..."

Nami regarda Robin, l'air interrogateur.

"-Je m'en doutais déjà lorsque nous avions parlé avec Sanji, en haut de cette falaise. Sa façon d'être, sa méfiance... C'était loin du comportement auquel nous avions l'habitude..."

"-La façon avec laquelle il parlait à cette Morg. Bien entendu elle était odieuse, mais le Sanji qu'on connaît aurait laissé passer ça..."

"-Tu sais Nami" dit l'archéologue après un silence "Les temps changent, et les gens aussi. N'oublions pas que quinze ans séparent notre époque et celle-ci. Et toutes ces années semblent avoir été très violente pour les personnes qui les ont vécues... Qui ont survécu..."

"-Que veux-tu dire par 'survécu'?" demanda t-elle, inquiète par le ton employé par son amie "Que sais-tu, Robin?"

L'archéologue regarda sa vis à vis, quelques instants, puis soupira:

"-Tu te souviens du moment où toutes les archives de ce bateau se sont écroulés sur ce garçon? Il y avait des centaines de feuilles sur le sol à ce moment. Sais-tuce qu'il y avait sur ces feuilles, Nami?"

La rousse fit signe que non, nerveuse. Lorsque Robin utilisait son nom, c'est que le sujet était grave.

"-Il y avait des noms, Nami. Des noms de pirates, de révolutionnaires, ainsi que des noms que ne m'évoquaient absolument rien -peut-être des civils- des noms de personnes mortes."

Un frisson parcouru le dos de la jeune femme. Toutes ses archives contenaient-elles vraiment toutes les personnes mortes pendant ces quinze ans? Elle pensa que son nom devait y figurer en ce moment même, ses jambes en tremblaient. Mais dans ces listes, se trouvaient-ils aussi des noms qu'elle connaissait? Des visages lui vint en tête, Nachiko, sa soeur, ainsi que tout les gens de son village. D'une poche de sa chemise, Robin sortit une feuille pliée en quatre, regardant d'un air grave sa cadette. Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, Nami tourna son regard vers Robin, les larmes aux yeux.

"-Je l'ai ramassé dans la salle" expliqua Robin "Tu n'es pas obligée de savoir, Nami. Peut-être ne resterons nous même pas dans cette époque très longtemps..."

"-Dis moi Robin" supplia Nami "Dis moi à qui appartient cette feuille!"

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle lui tendit la feuille.

* * *

><p>Alors que Tack rangeait en grommelant les archives, Tick surveillait ses écrans-miroirs. Certains montraient les couloirs, d'autres les dortoirs, les machineries, les différentes salles, ainsi que la vigie. En d'autres termes, le Coeur de l'Iceberg était également une salle de surveillance. Mais elle ne surveillait pas uniquement le sous-marin, mais aussi ces alentours. En effet, grâce aux vitrines de magasins, les flaques d'eau, les miroirs, les bouts de verres... Tick pouvait surveiller les îles voisines de l'Iceberg. A cette heure-ci, les alentours commençaient doucement à se réveiller: les rideaux des magasins se levaient, les volets s'entrouvraient, baignant les maisons de la douce chaleur de l'aube. Malgré le danger, Tick rêvait d'assister à ce spectacle de la Nature autrement que par miroir, sentir cette sensation du matin plutôt que de l'imaginer. C'est vrai que, depuis son entrée dans cette Iceberg, Tick n'avait pratiquement jamais quitté cette salle, son travail et son fruit du démon beaucoup trop important pour pouvoir s'absenter à la rêverie. Heureusement, cette condition était largement supportable grâce à la présence de Tack! Malgré son air bougon, c'était un garçon qui avait le coeur sur la main et qui était toujours près à rire avec lui. Tick le considérait comme un frère, d'où leur surnom assortit qu'ils avaient inventés, que les autres avaient depuis longtemps adopté. Tout le monde les appelait Tick et Tack, et cela leur convenait très bien.<p>

Tout d'un coup, un miroir qui jusque là n'affichait qu'un écran noir, laissa apparaître quelques rayons de lumière. D'abord interloqué, Tick eu un petit sourire, il se souvenait de ce miroir. Il donnait le reflet d'un de ceux se trouvant dans la douche des filles, c'était sûrement l'une des deux jeunes femmes qui étaient arrivés aujourd'hui qui, faute d'avoir été prévenu de ces anciens exploits. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rincer l'oeil, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, une fois le miroir retourné, de ce retrouver face à face avec la jeune fille rousse de tout à l'heure, les yeux remplis de larmes. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle attrapa son bras et se hissa en dehors du miroir, suivit de l'autre femme brune. Lorsqu'elles furent sorties, la première se tourna vers lui.

"-Où est Sanji?"s'écria t-elle "Je dois lui parler!"

Tick hésita, puis remarqua qu'elle tenait, froissée dans sa main, une feuille d'archive. Il comprit alors ce qu'il se passait. Il ne fallait pas oublier, comme lui avait dit Sanji, que les nouveaux venus n'avaient pas assisté aux quinze dernières années et qu'ils avaient donc échappé à toutes ces conséquences.

"-Écoutez"commença t-il "Je comprend ce que vous ressentez, c'est dur et injuste, mais vous devez comprendre que vous énerver ne servira à rien et que..."

"-Il est là, Robin!"lança t-elle sans l'écouter davantage, en pointant un miroir "Sanji!"

"-Nami, attend!" dit Robin, essayant de rattraper la rouquine.

Nami s'élança vers le reflet et le traversa. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de bureau, en face d'elle se trouvait Sanji, assit à un bureau, en train d'écrire, des lunettes posées sur son nez. Il la regardait, surpris. Il se leva, voulant lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Mais elle fit un pas en arrière, tremblante, un regard noir derrière ses larmes.

"-Comment as-tu pu..."articula t-elle entre deux sanglots "Comment as-tu pu la laisser mourir? Sanji!"

Elle s'élança vers lui, mais des dizaines de bras vint la bloquer dans sa course. Elle se débattit, mais Robin ne lâcha pas prise. Elle dirigea gentilment sa cadette vers elle et la prit dans ses bras où celle-ci éclata en sanglots.

Décontenancé, Sanji ne savait que faire. Il remarqua alors un bout de papier par terre, le ramassa. Il comprit alors la tristesse de sa vieille amie. Il s'approcha vers le miroir, où il vu Tick, inquiet. Sanji défroissa la feuille contre sa jambe et la lui tendit.

"-Va ranger cette fiche dans les archives" lança t-il aux jeune homme.

"-Dans quel carton?"demanda t-il en envoyant nerveusement quelques regards vers les deux femmes.

"-Dans celui de la Dernière Offensive, au nom de Nefertari Vivi."

* * *

><p>Nami était assise face au bureau de Sanji, les mains sur les genoux, les yeux baissés. Maintenant que la panique était retombée, elle avait honte de son comportement, mais quand elle avait vu cette fiche, le nom de Vivi, accompagné du tampon rouge "décédé", elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Elle s'était senti tellement impuissante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait du être là, qu'ils auraient tous du être là, pour protéger leur amie, comme autrefois.<p>

Une tasse apparue dans son champ de vision, elle releva les yeux, face à Sanji, lui adressant un sourire triste.

"-Il n'est pas très bon"ajouta t-il "mais il réchauffe."

Elle accepta la tasse, sans piper mot. Le blond retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, posa ses lunettes sur le côté.

"-Je pense que nous avons à parler." dit-il enfin "Je comptais le faire après que vous soyez tous reposés, mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire d'attendre plus longtemps."

Il les regarda tour à avait relevé la tête et, comme Robin, lui accordait toute son attention. Il ferma les yeux, se grattant l'arrière du crâne, réfléchissant par où commencer. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, puis fini par parler.

"-Comme vous l'avez appris par Luis et Lydie, dès votre disparition, je me suis retrouvé chez eux, avec le Sunny sur la falaise. Cela remonte à plus de quinze ans. Beaucoup de chose se sont passé entre temps, de terrible chose. Tout à réellement commencé un an plus tard, avec la découverte du One Piece par la Marine. Ce fut un énorme choc pour tout pirate confondu et l'équilibre entre la Justice et la Liberté s'est à jamais brisé. Les pirates ont fui Grand Line, face au retour de force de la Marine et l'apparition de ce qu'ils ont nommé la "Justice Radicale". Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot d'ordre: les pirates où les personnes soupçonnées de piraterie seront exécuté sur le champ. Beaucoup de sang à coulés, et plus les années avançaient, plus la soif sanguinaire de la Marine se renforça. La paranoïa devint maladive, il suffisait de parler de la Piraterie, d'avoir un lien de parenté avec un pirate où habiter à côté d'une famille ayant un pirate dans la famille pour être considéré comme corrompu et exécuté..."

"-Et toi?" le coupa Nami "Où étais-tu?"

"-Je vous cherchais."sourit-il tristement "Je voulais comprendre, savoir comment vous aviez pu disparaître sans laissé de trace. J'ai fais des aller-retours entre Grand Line et East Blue, principalement.Étiez-vous vivants? Morts? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais j'avais au moins une raison pour continuer d'avancer."

Il y eu un silence. Sanji avait les yeux dans le vague, sa main caressant pensivement son avant bras droit. Nami se souvint du tatouage -ou plutôt la brûlure- en forme de P de Morg, elle le portait à l'avant-bras. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ai le même? Elle pensa au Sanji qu'elle connaissait, celui qui aurait préféré cent fois mourir plutôt que voir l'un de ses bras mutilé. Les paroles de Robin résonnèrent dans sa tête: "Tu sais Nami, les temps changent, et les gens aussi."

"Mon Dieu, Sanji"pensa t-elle "Que t'ont-ils fait? Qu'as-tu vécu pour que tu changes autant?"

Sanji se redressa sur son siège et continua son récit:

"-Environ quatre ans et quelques mois, les pirates et leurs alliés -révolutionnaires, personnes soupçonnées de piraterie, même les grands corsaires- se sont rejoint secrètement sur une île de Grand Line. Ils réunirent leurs dernières forces et s'apprêtaient à affronter la Marine. Ce combat voulait défendre l'honneur des pirates. C'est lors de ce combat que Vivi est morte."

A sa dernière phrase, Robin vu que ces mains se resserraient sur les accoudoirs. Elle le regarda et lui demanda:

"-As-tu participé à la bataille?"

Il se leva, mal à l'aise, il n'osait les regarder en face, faisant des allers retours.

"-J'étais... J'étais présent, oui. Mais on ne peut pas réellement dire que j'ai participé. Je me suis rendu sur l'île, le jour du rendez-vous. J'en avais entendu parlé dans des bars souterrains, des cachettes. Je m'y suis rendu pour une seule raison: vous retrouver. Je me suis dis qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour que vous vous y trouviez. Mais en aucun cas je n'étais venu pour me battre."

"-Pourquoi?" demanda simplement l'archéologue.

"-Parce que ce n'était qu'une mascarade." dit-il sèchement "Dans de telle situation de crise, l'honneur est un luxe, un caprice grotesque qui n'a pas sa place. Les personnes qui se trouvaient là, sois disant près à combattre, ne sont à mes yeux que des trouillards qui n'osaient regarder la vérité en face, de voir que les temps avaient changés. Ils avaient donc organisés leur suicide, en se jetant contre cette force largement supérieur à eux. Au lieu de profiter de l'incroyable chance qu'ils avaient d'être en vie, ils se donnaient la mort pour quelque chose d'aussi immatérielle que l'honneur. Et parmi tous ces idiots, j'ai été tellement surpris d'y trouver Vivi."

Il se rassit, croisa les mains à la hauteur du nez. Nami eu l'impression de voir les flammes de la bataille danser dans ses yeux.

"-J'ai essayé de la convaincre, de l'empêcher de mourir ici, aussi inutilement. Je me souviens encore de ce qu'elle m'a dit: "Je n'ai plus rien, je n'ai plus de famille, plus de pays, plus rien qui vale la peine que je continue, ils sont tous morts. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me battre"... J'aurais voulu la persuader de me suivre, de m'aider, n'importe quoi pour qu'elle accepte de fuir loin de ce futur carnage... Mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Des coups de canons ont alors retentient, la Marine avait découvert ce qui se manigançait et décida de massacrer tous les pirates par surprise. Vivi fut l'une des premières à tomber. Elle est morte dans mes bras, sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit."

Il releva les yeux vers ses deux amies. Il marmonna une excuse, il se sentait fatigué, vieux.

"-J'ai réussi à fuir le combat, je crois que j'ai été l'un des seuls. De toutes les personnes venues se battre, aucune n'en réchappa. J'ai continué ma route, moins de trois ans plus tard, j'ai rejoint l'Iceberg, qui n'était alors qu'une pâle copie, il était composé de réfugiés dont Yaël et de Tick, qui avait alors huit ans. Les personnes que vous avez pu voir aujourd'hui dans ce navire nous ont rejoint peu à peu: Kaya est venu se réfugié avec Tack et Cal deux ans plus tard,Morg n'est venu il n'y a que deux ans... Et vous voilà aujourd'hui."

Il les regarda un instant puis ajouta:

"-Cela est dur à entendre, mais... Vous devez comprendre qu'à part les personnes se trouvant ici, il est fort probable que ceux que nous avons connu soit morts.L'Iceberg est avant tout un abris pour les fugitifs. Malgré son apparence militaire, cet endroit n'est pas fait pour une offensive, le combat qui a eu lieu contre la Marine ne se refera jamais, nous nous battons plus, personne en a la force."

Il se leva et tapa contre le miroir, le reflet disparu, formant un chemin jusqu'au Coeur.

"-Vous devriez vous coucher maintenant, la journée a été longue et épuisante pour vous. Nous en reparlerons plus tard si vous voulez."

Elles se levèrent, Robin le salua et guida Nami à l'extérieur, qui n'avait pas relevé les yeux, tristement songeuse. Elle s'engouffrèrent dans le miroir et disparu. Tick apparu à l'écran, l'air inquiet. Sanji lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Il ajouta qu'il préférai couper la communication entre le Coeur et son bureau.

Tick s'exécuta, le miroir renvoya alors uniquement son propre reflet. Face à lui même, il ne pu s'empêcher de se trouver vieux. Quand il les avait retrouvé après tout ce temps, il avait eu l'impression stupide de revenir en arrière. Quelque chose le tirait corps et âme vers son passé qu'il avait décidé d'oublier, pour se tourner vers ses nouveaux objectifs.

Il se rassit à son bureau, voulant continuer son rapport sur les derniers évènements, mais impossible de se concentrer, le visage de Vivi et de tout ceux qui étaient tombés tournaient comme des vautours dans son esprit. Il fit tournoyer son stylo dans sa main, finissant par le tenir entre son index et son majeur, tel une cigarette. Il posa alors son stylo et ouvrit le dernier tiroir du bas du bureau. Il en tira un paquet de cigarette, jaunie et usé ainsi qu'un vieux briquet à moitié cassé. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, il ne restait que deux cigarettes, mais elles étaient intactes. Avec toutes ses fuites et ses arrestations, les cigarettes étaient devenues une denrée rare, un fumeur comme lui en avait longtemps souffert. C'est pourquoi il gardait cet unique paquet, n'en profitant qu'à de rares occasions

"Je pense qu'aujourd'hui est une bonne raison pour fumer." pensa-t-il en l'allumant.

Dès qu'il tira sa première bouffée, ces pensées semblaient se dissipées, aussi consistante que la fumée bleutée de la nicotine qu'il expira. Il s'enfonça dans son siège, plus apaisé, fermant doucement les yeux.

* * *

><p>"-Tu ne devrais pas dormir en fumant, c'est dangereux."<p>

Il ouvrit les yeux, tombant sur Cal, tendant du bout du bras un cendrier pour rattraper la cendre de la cigarette qui tomba aussitôt. Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour. Il éteignit précautionneusement sa cigarette et rangea le mégot à moitié consommé dans le paquet.

"-Le Sunny a été rangé avec les quelques autres navires" continua t-elle en posant le cendrier "On commencera des réparations plus approfondit dès demain. Quant à Luis et Lydie, je les ai emmené aux dortoirs, ils se reposent. Yaël est retourné aux machineries, il a reprit le travail."

"-Et Morg?" demanda Sanji.

"-Oh, depuis qu'on a rangé le navire, elle s'est envolée. Tu l'as connaît, elle doit être quelque part à râler qu'il n'y a pas assez d'action..."

Sanji afficha un air soucieux, que la brune remarqua:

"-Sanji, elle est à bord, elle ne va pas s'enfuir. Moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas trop, elle est dangereuse, mais elle est de notre côté. Je l'ai vu Sanji, personne ne peut me mentir, elle ne nous trahira pas, même si elle en est capable."

Sanji acquiesça, faisant confiance à Cal. Celle-ci sourit alors.

"-Au fait, j'ai croisé Kaya, elle m'a dit que Zoya voulait te voir. Je pense que ça te ferait du bien de passer un moment avec elle."

Il sourit et se leva, salua Cal et quitta son bureau. Cal avait raison, voir un peu sa fille lui ferait du bien.

* * *

><p><strong>TATATAAAAAA! (musique dramatique!) Fin du chapitre! Et on en apprend des choses!<strong>

**Sanji: POURKOUAAAA! POURKOUA AS TU TUÉ MA VIVI ADORÉE?!**

**Ah ben... C'est que... Je sais pas... Pour donner un côté dramatique, pour l'atmosphère...**

**Sanji: Vivi n'est pas une atmosphère!**

**Sanji AM (âge mûr) : "Atmosphère, Atmosphère! Est-ce que j'ai une tête d'Atmosphère!"**

**Ouh! Quelle culture!**

**Sanji AM: Celui qui arrive à trouver de quelle film sort cette phrase, je lui offre un hamster!**

**Quelle bonté!**

**Sanji AM: N'est-ce pas? **

**Bon parlons serieusement, tout d'abord, vu que je n'ai pas pu corriger l'ignoble faute de la phrase de Sanji sur Morg, est-ce que tu pourrais la refaire? (merci au passage à Destination Darkness pour l'avoir signalé!)**

**Sanji AM: Bien sûr!... Hé ben, c'est pas que je déteste Morg, mais si j'avais un verre d'eau et qu'elle prenait feu, hé ben j'le boirais.**

**Sanji: Faudrait quand même faire un peu attention aux fautes...**

**Mais non, je laisse intentionnellement des fautes pour vérifier si les lecteurs sont bien attentifs!**

**Sanji AM: Et pour leur brûler la rétine...**

**Enfin bref! Parlons plutôt des nouveaux arrivants! Il y a Tick, Tack, Kaya (enfin un visage connu!) et Vivi (même si elle n'est pas vraiment là). Quelque chose à dire?**

**Sanji: Je connais Tick et Tack depuis un certains moment. Ils sont assez jeunes, même très jeunes! Tick à seize ans, et contrairement aux apparence, il est plus vieux que Tack qui en a quinze. Ce n'est pas très drôle à leur âge de faire un tel travail, mais le pouvoir de Tick est indispensable pour le maintien de l'Iceberg et sa survie. Tack rechigne un peu au travail, mais il est efficace, et comme ça, il peut rester avec Tick. Leur bonne humeur peut paraître décalé par rapport à la situation, mais ça fait du bien à peu de positif, donc moralement, ils permettent au sous-marin de continuer.**

**Ah! Tick et Tack! Ces personnages sont des personnages qui me sont venu tout de suite à l'esprit dès que j'ai imaginé l'Iceberg. Il fallait absolument un duo de personnages amusants, un peu foutraques, qui puisse faire un lien entre Mugiwara/Iceberg. La plupart des autres occupants ne sont pas très joyeux et surtout sérieux et j'avais du mal à imaginer une fic sur OP tout à fait sérieuse, ça n'aurait pas respecté le manga. Quant à leur nom, ils sont nés... D'une grosse panne d'inspi! Dans mes notes, j'écrivais toujours Tic et Tac (les écureuils Disney) pour rappeler l'idée du duo inséparables et loufoques... J'ai vraiment chercher de VRAIS noms, mais rien à faire... Donc j'ai un peu changer l'orthographe et c'est devenu Tick et Tack et j'ai fait comprendre que c'était des surnoms qu'ils se donnaient (Au fait, Tack est un vrai prénom, sauf que c'est Thak :D). Et Kaya?**

**Sanji AM: Même si nous nous connaissions pas avant, notre passé commun nous a rapproché. Elle est devenu médecin à l'Iceberg. Elle est aussi assez proche avec Tick et Tack, une sorte d'instinc maternelle, je suppose.**

**Avant le début de la fic, Morg était sensé être la médecin principale. Mais vu son caractère, cela paraissait vraiment trop peu probable. Il me fallait donc un médecin, de préférence féminin, pour occuper ce rôle. Mais je ne voulais plus faire de nouveaux OC, mieux valait piocher dans les personnages existants. J'ai pensé tout d'abord à Doctorine, mais elle ne me convenait pas, trop proche de Morg. Je me suis alors rappelé de l'adorable petite Kaya, rêvant de devenir médecin! Tout à fait à l'opposé de Morg, elle me paraissait super! J'ai donc fait apparaître Kaya dans l'histoire! Ce fut la dernière à rejoindre la fic.**

**Sanji AM: Et là je dois parler de Vivi?**

**Exactement, un mot à dire sur Vivi**

**Sanji AM: Vu que je n'ai rien à ajouter sur son compte, je dirais seulement Kamoulox.**

**Et oui, elle est morte! Désolé pour les fans! Attention! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Vivi! Mais son caractère, son sens du sacrifice me paraissait mal approprié pour une fugitive. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle serait allé au combat pour son pays et sa famille et y serait morte (car elle n'est pas une combattante, désolé Vivi :/)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu mes p'tits choux! Et laissez une review, ça fait beaucoup plaisir :D!**


	9. Chapitre 9: Quand partirons nous?

**Mais c'est pas trop beau, ça ! Une suite aussi rapidement ! Allez, je vous laisse lire, je suis très en retard, pas le temps d'écrire d'autre note !**

**Edit: Bouah! Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas mis les lignes de transition, le texte était imcompréhensible! Toutes mes excuses à ceux qui ont du le lire sous cette forme -'**

**J'espère sincèrement que vous comprendrez mieux le texte ainsi!**

**Edit 2: Je sais que c'est moche demandé comme ça... Mais s'il vous plait, laissez une review! En particulier pour ce chapitre, concernant la dernière partie, j'ai besoins de votre avis sur le style employé. Il me plait, mais c'est dur d'avoir un avis complètement objectif sur son propre travail. Alors voilà, un petit mot (constructif ou non) ça ne fait jamais de mal, croyez moi! Allez, bonne lecture à vous!**

**Edit 3: J'espère que le perso qui va apparaitre (le tout premier) va vous plaire! J'avoue avoir beaucoup hésitée à écrire cette histoire à cause de ce personnage. J'espère de tout mon coeur que vous aimerez ce chapitre!**

**Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre l'histoire, ça me touche beaucoup! Merci à ceux (en particulier) qui l'ont mis en favorits et en follow! J'vous embrasse tous!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 9 : Quand partirons-nous ?

Tout doucement, hissée sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle entrouvrit la porte, faisant naître un rayon de lumière dans la pièce. Elle passa doucement la tête dans l'encadrement, plissant les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose. Soudain, elle sursauta, des pas résonnaient dans le couloir, quelqu'un approchait ! Elle s'affola, ses joues s'empourprant. Elle était dans le côté réservé aux garçons, alors si on la trouvait ainsi, devant la porte des dortoirs, on allait... On allait quoi, en fait ? La gronder ? Se moquer d'elle ? Ses jambes tremblaient, embarrassée. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, des ombres apparaissaient sur le mur. Ne voyant d'autre échappatoire, elle rentra dans le dortoir et en referma discrètement la porte derrière elle. Collée contre la porte, les paupières clauses, elle essaya de ce concentrer sur le bruits des pas, priant silencieusement pour que le propriétaire ne décide pas de rentrer dans le dortoir. Heureusement pour elle, il continua son chemin, sans même s'arrêter devant la porte il n'avait rien vu. Le danger écarté, elle se tourna vers les couchettes du dortoir.

Le dortoir des hommes était en tout point semblable à celui des femmes. Plusieurs lits superposés de trois étages étaient alignés sur deux rangées, l'une en face de l'autre. On trouvait entre chaque lit une armoire en fer, clouée contre le mur, où les habitants de l'Iceberg rangeaient leurs affaires.

Elle retenu son souffle, voulant se faire la plus discrète possible. Dans son plan d'origine, elle ouvrait seulement la porte, vérifiait et repartait aussi vite qu'elle était venue, mais ça ne se passait pas comme prévu. Mais maintenant qu'elle était à l'intérieur, hors de question de faire marche arrière ! Elle serra contre elle le petit cadre photo, son seul indice. Elle tendit l'oreille, plusieurs ronflements se faisaient entendre, ce qui était assez rare à cette heure-ci de la journée -près de quinze heure ! Elle se rapprocha, guidée par le son. Elle arriva alors au fond de la cabine, où deux lits superposés, l'un à côté de l'autre, étaient occupés. Elle attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et distingua alors différentes formes dans les lits. Au premier étage -le plus bas- se trouvaient un homme géant, à la carrure impressionnante, surtout ces deux énormes bras où des étoiles y étaient dessinées. Sur le même étage se trouvait un autre homme dont les pieds dépassaient du matelas, un ronflement mêlé d'une sorte de rire ressemblant à « Yohoho » semblait venir de lui. Au deuxième étage se trouvait deux hommes qui semblaient normaux... En enlevant le nez sur-dimensionné de celui de gauche et les cheveux verts de celui de droite. Enfin, tout en haut des lits se trouvaient et un jeune garçon au cheveux noirs, dont la plus grande partie des ronflement semblait venir et une petite peluche de renne qui la fit sourire . Elle regarda le cadre photo, essayant de comparer les visages coincés sous verre à ceux des six endormis. Mais quelque chose attira son attention sur le dessus de l'armoire : un chapeau de paille. Elle avala alors sa salive, les yeux étincelants devant le chapeau. Elle pensa le nombre de fois où elle avait rêvé de le toucher, le porter... Il représentait tellement de chose pour elle ! Mais à cause de sa petite taille, elle ne pouvait pas l'attraper du sol. Elle prit alors son courage à deux main, rangea le cadre dans la poche de sa robe et s'accrocha à l'échelle du lit de gauche et monta jusqu'au deuxième étage. Arrivée là, elle attrapa la bordure en bois de la couchette supérieur et posa ses pieds sur celle de son étage. Elle contourna alors l'échelle et traversa de cette manière la longueur des lits, jusqu'à arriver à l'armoire. Elle tendit le bras, l'objet était à portée de main et aucun des dormeurs ne s'étaient réveillés... Du moins le pensait-elle. Car lorsqu'elle effleura le chapeau de paille, elle sentit alors de l'acier glacé contre son poignet, la lame d'un sabre tenait son bras à distance du chapeau. Elle tourna la tête vers le point d'origine de la lame, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, son bras d'appui devenant douloureux. Allongé sur la banquette d'à côté, l'homme aux cheveux verts avait sorti l'un de ces katanas et le pointait sur elle. Il avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration était tout à fait calme, à croire qu'il était somnambule.

Après un petit flottement, l'homme ouvrit la bouche et dit d'un ton froid et calme :

« -Je te déconseille de toucher à ça, gamine. »

Elle faillit perdre prise lorsque les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître une lueur meurtrière digne d'un chasseur.

« Il ne dormait pas. » paniqua-t-elle « Dès que je suis entrée, il faisait semblant, peut-être même avant que je n'arrive. Et je n'ai rien vu. »

« -Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda l'homme sur le même ton.

Elle n'osait pas bouger, sentant la lame contre son bras. Sentant le cadre dans la poche de sa robe, elle parla sans réfléchir.

« -Tu es Zoro ? Roronoa Zoro ? »

Son interlocuteur parut surpris, mais ne répondit pas, répétant sa question.

« -Tu sais manier l'épée ? » demanda-t-elle « Tu sais, si tu es Zoro. Tu pourras m'apprendre ? »

« -Gnn... » lança une voix derrière elle. C'était celle du propriétaire de la couchette où ses pieds étaient posés « Tu parles à qui Zoro ? »

Le jeune homme au long nez s'agita en mâchant ces paroles, donnant un coup de coude dans le tibia de la fillette. Perdant définitivement l'équilibre, ses deux pieds glissèrent de leur point d'appui, se retrouvant alors dans le vide, criant de peur. Ne tenant plus que par un bras, elle tenta tant bien que mal à se hisser, aidé par Ussop, qui ne comprenait rien. Mais dans ses mouvements désordonnés, le cadre photo glissa de sa poche et tomba par terre. La panique céda sa place à l'inquiétude. Elle lâcha la main du jeune homme et atterrit agilement au sol sur ces deux pieds. Elle chercha à tâtons le précieux cadre, sans succès. Elle voulait partir le plus vite d'ici avant que quelqu'un n'arrive, alerté par les cris qu'elle n'avait su retenir.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lança le jeune homme brun du troisième étage « C'est l'heure de manger ? »

« -Je sais pas, j'ai pas tout compris... » lança son voisin du dessous, regardant l'enfant qui s'agitait au sol.

« -Cette gamine voulait piquer ton chapeau, Luffy. » répondit l'homme aux cheveux verts.

« -Je voulais pas le piquer » rétorqua-t-elle sans lever la tête, vexée d'être prise pour une voleuse « Je voulais juste l'essayer ! »

Alors qu'elle continuer à chercher, une main étrangement blanche tenant l'objet qu'elle cherchait apparu dans son champ de vision.

« -C'est ce que vous cherchez, Mademoiselle ? » lança le propriétaire de cette main.

Elle prit le cadre dans ses mains, soulagée. Voulant remercier son sauveur, elle leva les yeux, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche, muette par l'effroi.

« -Je l'ai facilement trouvé » ajouta-t-il « J'ai une très bonne vu vous savez... Même si je n'ai pas d'yeux ! Yohohohoho ! Skull Joke ! »

Voir ce squelette s'agiter dans tout les sens en riant, c'en fut trop pour l'enfant. Elle hurla, le cadre serré contre la poitrine, les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulait sortir. Maintenant. Elle couru ventre à terre vers la sortie, sans regarder devant. Elle s'attendait à heurter la porte et à l'ouvrir en panique... Elle fut donc bien surprise d'atterrir directement dans le couloir illuminé de l'Iceberg. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir laissée la porte ouverte, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question car elle heurta de plein fouet une personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle et la personne en question volèrent sur deux mètres, avant de rencontrer le mur du fond. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans les bras de la personne, qui semblait l'avoir attrapée au vol. Des pas se fit entendre dans le couloir, laissant place à une femme au cheveux noires et une jeune femme rousse. Celle-ci, en voyant le jeune garçon brun au chapeau de paille arriver en riant, elle lança à son amie

« -Je te l'avais dit, Robin, c'était forcément eux ! Luffy ! Calme-toi, on t'entend jusque dans le dortoir des filles ! Sanji, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »

En entendant le nom de son sauveur, elle eut des sueurs froides. Il allait la réprimander d'être entrer dans le dortoir des hommes sans raison -déjà qu'il n'aimait pas trop quand elle jouait avec les garçons de son âge...

« -Je suis désolé, jeune fille » entendit-elle « Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »

Elle se sentit gênée face à cette homme, qui lui avait si gentiment rendu son cadre. Oui, c'est sûrement à cause de l'obscurité qu'elle a cru voir son interlocuteur sous forme de squelette. Elle se retourna vers l'homme pour s'excuser... Homme ,dénué de peau et de chair, qui avait son visage à deux centimètres du sien.

« -Est-ce que ça va ? Vous êtes presque aussi pâle qu'un os ! Yohohoho ! »

Elle hurla de nouveau, s'accrochant à la veste de Sanji, cette fois heureuse de sa présence.

« -Calme toi, Zoya ! » lança Sanji en se relevant, tenant la petite dans ses bras « Il n'est pas méchant. C'est Brook. »

Elle sembla se calmer, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser en pleurs face à ce monstre de cauchemar. Mais le nom de Brook la rassura : c'était un ami de Sanji.

Le reste des ex-dormeurs arrivèrent devant la porte, ameutés par les cris. Les voyant tous réunis à la lumière, Zoya sortit le cadre photo de sa poche. Celui-ci représentait une photo de tous les pirates des chapeaux de pailles au complet. Elle regarda la photo, puis ses vis à vis plusieurs fois d'affilé. Satisfaite, elle afficha un grand sourire et s'écria :

« -Vous êtes les Pirates aux Chapeaux de Paille ?! Vous êtes les vrais ?! »

« -Ouaip ! » lança Luffy avec un grand sourire « Je suis Monkey D Luffy! »

« -Je sais qui tu es ! » dit-elle joyeusement « Tu es l'ancien capitaine de Papa ! »

Un ange passa où l'équipage fit un aller retour du regard, de Sanji à Zoya, Zoya à Sanji...

« -Heu... Excusez-moi... » fini par réagir Ussop « Après tout ce n'est qu'un détail de rien du tout... Mais cela me gêne un tout petit peu... Bon, c'est secondaire, me direz-vous, mais... Elle vient de dire « Papa » là ?! »

« -Ah ! Je ne suis pas sourde , alors! » répondit Nami

« -Ça pour une surprise. » sourit Robin.

« -Ben elle doit tenir de sa mère, parce que, sans t'insulter Sanji, elle te ressemble pas ! » remarqua Franky.

« -Peut-être que le sourcil n'est pas héréditaire... » pensa Chopper à voix haute.

En effet, la jeune fille ne possédait pas cette... Caractéristique. Et effectivement, elle ne ressemblait pas à Sanji. Zoya était une petite fille qui semblait avoir pas plus d'une dizaine d'années. Elle portait une robe simple jaune pâle. Elle avait des cheveux châtain légèrement ondulés, effleurant ses épaules, entourant son visage légèrement tanné, encore arrondie par l'enfance. Ses yeux gris-bleu faisait apparaître une petite trace de malice. Malgré son visage d'enfant, elle avait un corps plus grand que la moyenne. Ses jambes élancées laissait entendre une certaine agilité et rapidité. Elle descendit des bras de son père, légèrement gênée par la remarque -un peu déplacé- du cyborg. Elle jeta un regard à son père, qui répondit.

« -Zoya est bien ma fille. C'est vrai qu'on ne se ressemble pas beaucoup, mais c'est parce que nous n'avons aucun lien de sang. Je l'ai en quelque sorte... Adoptée quand elle était toute petite. »

« -Ah d'accord ! » souffla Ussop « Quel surprise ! Je m'attendais à voir une femme cachée débarquer, là ! Tu en as encore des cachotteries comme ça ? »

« -Oui, Sanji, tu as encore des choses à nous cacher ? »

A part Sanji et Robin, personne de comprit l'allusion de Nami. Sanji tourna les yeux vers son ancienne amie, qui le fixait en croisant les bras, le regard froid. Ce regard lui rappelait celui qu'il avait vu dans ces mêmes yeux, lors de l'épisode d'Arlong : De la colère et de la tristesse s'entremêlant,se nourrissant, à peine voilées sous une poudre d'indifférence. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait toujours pas avalée leur dernière discussion à propos de Vivi. Il serra les dents, ignorant le regard de la navigatrice.

« -Je pense qu'il faut qu'on fasse un point » dit-il « Tous ensemble. »

Nami acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La conversation n'allait pas être des plus réjouissante.

« -Désolé de vous interrompre, mais je crois que vous discuterez une autre fois. »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers le mur. Une des plaques d'acier du mur s'était retournée pour laisser apparaître un miroir et dedans Tick qui s'agitait, gêné de déranger.

« -Grand-Chef ! » lança-t-il à Sanji « On te demande ! »

« -Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » répondit-il « Il faut vraiment qu'on discute sur... »

« -C'est Blind, Grand-Chef » dit-il « donc ça n'attend pas. »

Sanji soupira

« -Okay, j'arrive, mais arrête de m'appeler avec ce surnom stupide ! »

S'apprêtant à traverser le miroir , Luffy gémit :

« -Mais Sanjiiii ! J'ai faiiiiim ! Fais-moi à manger ! »

« -Pas cette fois, Luffy » sourit-il. Il se tourna vers Zoya « Emmène-les au réfectoires, tu veux bien ? »

La petite hocha la tête, souriante. Il se retourna et entra dans le miroir. Pendant que l'acier se retournait à nouveau, on pu entendre Tick.

« -Tu sais cuisiner Grand-Chef ? J'adore tes potes, grâce à eux, on en apprend tous les jours ! »

« -Ta gueule, Tick. Et arrête avec ce surnom ! »

* * *

><p>« -Raaaaah ! Mais j'ai encore faim ! »<p>

« -Hors de question que tu te serves encore ! Il faut en laisser aux autres ! »

Ussop regarda le spectacle, dépité. La petite Zoya semblait parti en croisade contre l'estomac de Luffy, combat, hélas, perdu d'avance pour cette petite téméraire. La salle dans laquelle il se trouvait -le réfectoire- était une assez grandes salles où d'énormes tables et bans en bois traversaient la salle. La salle était assez sobres, à part la présence de miroir suspendu au plafond, comme des télévisions en cas d'informations urgentes. Des vitres donnaient aussi vu sur l'extérieur, soit la faune et la flore des milieux sous-marins. Au fond de la salle se trouvait un self, où quelques cuisiniers s'activaient aux fourneaux. Au dessus d'eux se trouvaient un énormes miroirs, où était affiché une sorte de carte sur les alentours et où était affiché la localisation de l'Iceberg.

Rien à dire, l'Iceberg était un bijou technologique. Il se tourna vers Franky qui semblait penser la même chose. Ils discutèrent quelques instants dessus.

« -Vous parlez de l'Iceberg ? » demanda Zoya « Ce sous-marin a été construit par peu de charpentier en réalité. Mais les meilleurs ! Ceux de Water Seven ! »

« -C'est vrai ?! » lança Franky « En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas, la Galley-la est vraiment la meilleure ! Derrière moi bien sûr ! »

« -Tu sais de quand date ce bateau ? » demanda Ussop.

« -Bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-elle fièrement, contente de pouvoir donner de tels renseignements « L'Iceberg à un peu moins de huit ans ! Je le sais parce que je suis l'une des première à avoir naviguer dedans ! »

« -Tu l'as rejoint très tôt ! » remarqua Chopper

« -Oui, j'avais deux ans et demi quand il a prit le large. Nous étions alors très peu ! Vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, sur cet endroit où les gens, j'ai tout vu ! »

« -C'est qui le capitaine ici ?! » demanda Luffy, profitant que Zoya soit distraite pour piquer dans son assiette.

Elle sembla réfléchir puis dit :

« -On ne dit pas « capitaine » ici... C'est un peu gênant. Mais la personne qui est à la tête de l'Iceberg... C'est compliqué. D'une certaine façon, c'est mon père. »

« -SANJI EST CAPITAINE ! » s'écriaient-ils en chœur -sauf Robin.

« -Je vous ai dit de ne pas dire « capitaine » ! »s'énerva l'enfant, leur faisant signe de parler moins fort « Disons que c'est mon père qui prend la plupart des décisions pour l'Iceberg. Il est très présent ici, va souvent sur les terrains et beaucoup de gens le respectent pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Jusqu'ici, il a toujours fait de bons choix et si la Marine ne nous trouve pas encore, il en est sûrement pour quelque chose. » Elle parlait, non sans fierté. Elle ajouta « Mais ce n'est pas lui qui est à l'origine de l'Iceberg et de l'idée de le créer. La personne qui a décidé de faire tout ça, c'est Blind. »

« -Blind » ajouta Robin « C'est l'homme avec qui ton père est allé discuter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zoya acquiesça.

« -Blind est un type incroyable ! Il est extrêmement fort, mais on le voit pratiquement jamais. Il a crée l'Iceberg, trouvé des hommes pour s'en occuper et pfuiiit ! Il a filé dans le Nouveau Monde ! A la différence de nous, il voyage seul, alors je ne l'ai pratiquement jamais vu. Alors de ce point de vu, c'est lui le chef... »

« -Oui, en fait, Sanji est le second de ce Blind. » résuma Nami « Sanji reste ici pour assurer ses arrières. »

« -je crois qu'on peut dire ça, oui. » Dis Zoya, pensive « Mon père prend la plupart des décisions, mais pour les plus importante, je crois qu'il fait tout de même appel à lui... »

« -Et tu as une idée pour laquelle il est revenu aujourd'hui ? » demanda Brook.

« -Hé bien » rougit-elle « Je pense que c'est à propos de vous. »

* * *

><p>Sanji se trouvait dans une salle parcouru de miroir, mais aujourd'hui, un seul d'entre eux était allumé, le miroir central, celui de Blind. A ses côtés, Morg attendait, semblant à moitié intéressée par la future discussion. Mais avec le temps, il avait appris à douter de cette soi-disant nonchalance, voir de s'en méfier. Contrairement au reste des habitants de l'Iceberg, elle n'avait pas rejoint leur camp pour se réfugier ou bien pour les aider. Si elle était ici, c'était parce qu'elle voulait « s'amuser ». Il se souvenait encore de son arrivée. Il y a maintenant deux ans, elle était rentrée dans l'Iceberg de force et l'avait trouvé dans les entrailles de la machine. Elle lui avait demandée de la laisser rejoindre cette forteresse, pour pouvoir être « au première loge de la destruction entre la Marine et les réfugiés ». Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait expulsé immédiatement. Mais cette femme avait fait preuve d'un caractère qui laissait présager le pire. Il était évident que, s'il avait refusé cette personne, elle aurait sûrement été par la suite un ennemi redoutable. Elle aurait pu essayer de tout détruire, de les dénoncer... Elle avait trouvé si facilement l'Iceberg que ça en était inquiétant. C'était pour toutes ses raisons qu'il ne faisait aucunement confiance à cette brute au cheveux noires et au regard persifleur. C'est pourquoi il l'avait accepté, pour avoir cette force dangereuse de son côté, puis il en avait fait son second, pour avoir éternellement un œil sur elle. Elle ne partait jamais en mission sans lui, sous sa tutelle. Elle avait rechigné cette surveillance plusieurs fois, mais en échange, elle allait aux missions les plus dangereuses, où l'action régnait, ce qui la satisfaisait.<p>

Il se retourna vers le miroir, où l'image de Blind venait d'apparaître. Blind était un homme de grande taille, assez mince. De longs cheveux cendré encadraient son visages, descendant jusqu'aux omoplates. Son visage allongé était à moitié caché par un épais bandages au niveau des yeux. A sa ceinture se trouvait une épée, rangée dans un fourreau gris. Après quelques formalités échangées, Blind lança la véritable discussion.

« -Tack m'a fait son rapport. Il paraît que les Chapeaux de Paille sont de retour. »

Il acquiesça. S'était donc de ça qu'il voulait parler avec lui. Il lui expliqua l'étrange arrivé de ses amis.

« -Je vois. » dit pensivement Blind en inclinant la tête sur le côté « Et que penses-tu de tout cela ? »

Sanji détestait la façon dont Blind s'exprimait. Il posait d'abord des questions et ensuite donnait son avis, comme un professeur corrigeant un élève. Il répondu tout de même.

« -Je trouve ça étrange. C'est pourtant bien eux, nous l'avons vérifié. La vrai question qui se pose maintenant est, comment ont-ils pu voyagé dans le temps ainsi ? Aucun d'eux ne possède un tel pouvoir, c'est donc quelqu'un d'extérieur. Mais alors, pourquoi ? »

Blind acquiesça de la tête, puis ajouta :

« -Je n'ai moi même rencontré personne sur Grand Line pouvant faire une telle chose. De plus, d'après le témoignage de tes amis, ils n'ont vu personne d'étranger au navire juste avant leur disparition. On peut supposé que cette personne est assez puissante... »

« -Peut-être est-ce un coup de la Marine. » dit Morg « Vous étiez assez redoutés, il y a quinze ans. Ils vous ont trouvés gênants donc ils ont voulu se débarrasser de vous... »

« -J'y ai pensé » répondit Sanji « Mais ce n'est pas logique. Si la Marine voulait vraiment se débarrasser d'eux, ils les auraient tués plutôt que de les envoyer ainsi, quinze ans plus tard, risquant d'en faire des dangers potentiels. »

« -De toute façon » ajouta-t-elle, vexée « Savoir pourquoi n'est pas si important, il faut surtout savoir comment, pour les renvoyer chez eux le plus vite possible. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant répliquer, mais il se tût. Les renvoyer chez eux ? Vraiment? Oui, c'était logique, c'était même évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici. Ils appartenaient à un autre monde, une autre époque et ils ne pourraient sûrement jamais se faire à celle-ci à en juger la réaction de Nami. Il fallait qu'ils retournent chez eux, mais alors pourquoi cette idée lui transperçait-elle le cœur ? Il fini par se résigner et acquiesça.

« -Tu as raison, Morg. Nous devons les renvoyer chez eux. Mais cela ne risque pas d'avoir des répercutions sur notre époque ? »

« -C'est un risque à prendre » répondit Blind « Cela peut réécrire toute l'histoire, peut-être même nous effacer de la réalité. Où bien, cela ne peut avoir aucune répercussion sur nous, ils vivrons juste une autre réalité parallèle à la notre. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir. »

Sanji baissa les yeux, pensif. Que ce passerait-il s'ils repartaient ? Il sentit alors un grand vide, une énorme solitude. Cela tirerait un trait définitif sur son ancienne vie. Il y avait renoncé il y a bien longtemps et il pensait s'être fait une raison. Mais dès l'instant où il avait su que c'était bien eux, qu'ils étaient de retour, ce sentiment avait changé du tout au tout. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui décidait cette fois-ci, et même si c'était lui, il ne pouvait pas faire un choix aussi égoïste.

« -Je vais leur en parler. » finit-il par dire.

Il se retourna, s'apprêtant à quitter la salle, voulant fuir cet endroit étouffant, mais Blind lui intima de rester.

« -Peux-tu sortir, Morg ? Je voudrais parler avec Sanji. »

Morg, en grognant, sortit par un miroir. Sanji et Blind était seuls maintenant, le premier toujours le dos tourné.

« -Es-tu sûr que ça va, Sanji ? » demanda Blind après un silence.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« -Il faut juste que je m'habitue à la situation. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. »

« -N'oublie pas pourquoi nous avons formé l'Iceberg, il y a maintenant huit ans, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas facile, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous déconcentrer maintenant. Je ne t'ai pas choisi au hasard pour diriger cet endroit, quand je suis partie, alors ne me déçois pas. »

Sanji hocha la tête, avalant sa salive. Il devait se concentrer, maintenant.

« -Je vais trouver un moyen de les renvoyer à leur époque, et tout sera comme avant, comme si tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. »

Blind remarqua le double sens de la phrase, mais ne releva pas. Il ajouta :

« -Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté sur ce phénomène, tu devrais en faire de même. »

Sanji acquiesça et sortit de la salle de réunion. Lorsqu'il traversa le miroir, il se trouvait dans le même couloir que tout à l'heure, où il avait laissé les Chapeaux de Pailles et Zoya. Il souffla. Il quittait une discussion lourde pour une autre qui le serait tout autant. Mais d'abord, des recherches l'attendaient.

* * *

><p>Ussop regarda à droite, à gauche, de nouveau à droite... Rien à faire, il était perdu. Il faut dire que ces couloirs étaient tellement tortueux... Mais si lui avait réussi à se perdre, alors Zoro avait sûrement du en faire de même. Cette pensée le rendit un peu moins honteux, il prit finalement à gauche. Il emprunta ainsi plusieurs couloirs, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Ce navire était vraiment gigantesque, et pourtant, il n'était que très peu occupé. Il n'avait en effet croisé très peu de personnes dans les couloirs. Il avait fait cette remarque, lorsqu'il était avec le reste du groupe. Zoya avait répondu que ce navire avait été fait pour abriter la population d'une île, peut-être même plus. L'Iceberg se voulait capable de sauver des habitants prit dans une catastrophe, comme un Buster Call, ou une autre attaque de la Marine. C'était apparemment arrivé plusieurs fois pendant ces huit années de navigation. L'Iceberg trouvait à toutes ces masses un nouveau lieu de vie, une nouvelle île. Les habitants d'une même île étaient alors dispersés au quatre coins de Grand Line, pour empêcher l'arrivée d'une troupe massive, qui aurait pu éveiller les soupçons.<p>

Alors qu'il se promenait en réfléchissant, il tomba à un croisement sur Lydie et Luis, qui semblaient aussi perdus que lui. Il leurs fit signe.

« -Vous aussi, vous êtes perdus ? » dit-il en souriant.

« -Oui ! » ria doucement Lydie « Sanji m'avait prévenu, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'Iceberg serait aussi... »

« -Gigantesque ! » acheva Luis « Travailler sur ce projet devait être très stimulant ! »

Ussop acquiesça de bon cœur. Ce navire parlait à son esprit d'inventeur et l'inspirait, alors à deux constructeurs naval... C'était un chef-d'œuvre ! Ils continuèrent à marcher en discutant ainsi.

« En fait » fini par avouer Ussop « j'ai perdu mes amis dans ce dédale ! Vous ne les auriez pas croisés, par hasard ? »

« -Non, désolé » s'excusa Lydie « Quant à nous, nous cherchons Sanji, mais impossible de le trouver... »

« -Il était avec nous, tout à l'heure, mais on a du se séparer » expliqua Ussop « Il devait parler avec quelqu'un... Mais pourquoi le cherchez-vous -si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« -Hé bien... Nous voulions lui demander quand est-ce que nous pourrions retourner à terre. »

« -Ha bon ? » s'étonna Ussop « J'aurais pourtant cru que... »

« -Nous construisons des navires » répondit Luis en souriant « Mais nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre dedans. »

A peine eut-ils prononcé ces paroles qu'ils entendirent plusieurs bruits de pas. Ils se retournèrent, mais le couloir était désert. Ussop crut que c'était son imagination, il allait donc reprendre la parole, mais un cri de guerre le coupa. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'il se retrouva par terre, une dizaine de petites furies sur le dos.

« Des enfants ?! » pensa-t-il « Que font tous ces enfants ici ?! »

« -On a capturé l'intrus ! Victoire ! » s'écria l'un d'entre eux, une épée en bois dans la main.

Le reste de groupe répéta les paroles en chœur, dans un mélange d'excitation et d'inquiétude. Ussop, comprenant que ce n'était qu'un jeu de gosses, se releva avec le visage qu'il voulait le plus effrayant.

« -Mouahaha ! » lança-t-il d'une voix sardonique « Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir attraper le grand Ussodabada ?! Je vais tous vous dévorer ! Mouahahaha ! »

Les enfants, à la fois amusés et effrayés, s'enfuirent en criant, se cachant derrière celui à l'épée. Celui-ci pointa son arme vers Ussop, prenant à cœur son rôle de héros. Il s'élança vers lui en criant, agitant le bout de bois dans tous les sens. Commença alors une bataille acharnée entre l'enfant et Ussop. Au bout de quelques minutes, frappé par un coup fatal, Ussop s'écroula à terre.

« -Im... Impossible ! » souffla-t-il en agonisant « Tu m'as vaincu, jeune héros... Argh ! »

« -J'ai vaincu le monstre ! Youhou ! » brailla le garçon, posant son pied sur la carcasse de son ennemi, un sourire vainqueur.

« -Ethan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Reconnaissant cette voix, le garçon retira son pied d'un air penaud. Les autres enfants semblaient tout aussi gênés. Ussop tourna la tête et vit Kaya arriver.

« -Ussop, est-ce que ça va ? » dit-elle inquiète

Il se releva et la rassura. Ces petits monstres ne faisaient que s'amuser. Elle sourit, maintenant amusée par la farce. Elle salua aussi Luis et Lydie, qui avait réussi à survivre à l'attaque des enfants. Ceux-ci, profitant que la blonde soit distraite, s'enfuirent de nouveau. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque le dernier du groupe tourna au croisement.

« -Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! » souffla-t-elle « Ces enfants sont intenables. Ils étaient bien sages i peine une heure, mais il a fallu que Tick crée une sortie dans leur salle pour les lâcher dans tout l'Iceberg ! Il les a défié d'attraper les huit nouveaux, arrivé ce matin, à l'aube, soit vous. Je leur cours après depuis tout à l'heure, mais impossible d'en attraper un ! »

« -Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des enfants sur ce navire. Enfin, si ! J'ai rencontré Zoya tout à l'heure... Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux... »

« -Oh si ! » répondit-elle en riant « Et encore, là tu n'as vu qu'un petit groupe ! Cette endroit ressemble plus à une garderie qu'à un repère pour anciens pirates, sur certains côtés ! Mais ceux-ci sont les plus jeunes, les plus âgés sont plus... Coopératifs ! Mais bon, j'aime beaucoup m'occuper d'eux, et vu que je n'ai pas de blessés pour le moment, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps à leur accorder... »

« -Même si c'est pour leur courir après ! » ria Ussop « Si j'avais su, j'en aurais attrapé quelques uns ! »

Elle ria. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Luis regardait Kaya attentivement. Cette jeune femme lui faisait penser à quelqu'un, il était sûr de l'avoir un jour croisée, mais quand ? Tout d'un coup, sa mémoire s'éclaira, frappant son poing dans sa main. Mais bien entendu !

« -Mais oui ! » lança-t-il « Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes la femme médecin qui nous a sauvé ce jour là ! »

Ussop le regarda sans comprendre. Il regarda Kaya, dont le visage s'éclairait.

« -La Marine allait comprendre le subterfuge de la tombe » continua Luis « Il voulait déterré le corps, du soi-disant pirate mort à l'arrivé du Sunny sur la falaise. Je me suis vu mourir ! Ils n'auraient jamais trouvé de corps et nous aurions tous été exécutés ! Mais vous étiez avec eux, et vous avez empêchez ces hommes de creuser ! Nous vous devons une sacrée chandelle ! J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas vous trouver ici ! »

Ussop se tourna vers Kaya. Elle avait été avec la Marine ? Qu'est-ce que tu cela voulait-il bien dire ? Lydie, pour une raison inconnue des hommes, sembla bien pressée de se séparer de la jeune femme auquel son mari vouait une telle admiration. Ils se séparèrent donc, laissant le sniper seul avec la médecin. Ussop se tourna vers Kaya, qui le regardait, nerveuse.

« -C'était il y a plusieurs années » commença-t-elle à répondre à sa question muette « cinq ans après la découverte du One Piece -soit six ans après votre disparition je crois. Après toutes ces années, j'étais enfin devenue médecin. Je m'occupais des habitants de notre village, où je me suis perfectionnée. Mais la Marine est arrivée et ils ont fouillé les moindres recoins. Nous nous y étions préparés, beaucoup d'îles voisines avaient connus le même sort. Mais la Marine n'a rien pu prouver contre nous. Mais ils ne cherchaient pas simplement de quoi arrêter des villageois, ils voulaient aussi réquisitionner des forces pour la Justice. Pour mes qualités de médecins, j'ai été enrôlé de force. Je n'ai pas osé m'y opposer, j'étais effrayée à l'idée qu'ils fassent du mal à nos amis... »

Elle baissa la tête, ses mains se crispaient sur sa blouse.

« -Oignon, Carotte et Piment ont voulu me défendre... J'ai voulu les en empêcher, mais ils ne voulaient pas m'écouter, ils se sont jetés sur les marines. On les a frappés et je suis partie avec la Marine, sans avoir eut le temps de les soigner... »

Elle releva la tête, mais ses yeux étaient clos, les souvenirs remontaient du fond de sa mémoire, comme une marée acide et brûlante, lui piquant les yeux.

« -J'ai travaillé trois ans pour la Marine... Mais le travail que j'ai effectué là-bas, je n'appelle pas ça de la médecine. Je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Oui, je crois que j'aurais pu refuser ces tâches, préférer la mort à ces choses, mais j'étais terrifiée. Je ne suis pas une héroïne, j'avais trop peur des représailles sur ceux que j'aimais... J'avais aussi peur pour moi même. » avoua-t-elle, honteuse d'être aussi faible

« D'autres médecins de campagne étaient avec moi. Notre travail consistait à guider les tortionnaires, leur dire où frapper, où brûler, pour que la victime souffre le plus possible, sans pour autant mourir. Ces horreurs sont devenues mon quotidien pendant trois ans. C'est à la fin de la deuxième année que j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et demanda, les yeux légèrement brillant :

« -Tu te souviens de Tack ? Le jeune garçon de la salle d'information ? »

Ussop hocha la tête.

« -Tu as du remarquer ses particularités... »

« -Je l'ai vu étirer son bras comme du caoutchouc » répondit-il « Ça ressemblait au fruit du démon de Luffy... »

« -Ça ne faisait pas que lui ressembler » dit-elle d'un air sombre « C'est une imitation chimique, le résultat de plusieurs années de recherches pour la Marine : Les fruits du démon de synthèse. »

Elle marqua une pause, les yeux dans le vague. Ussop sentit son dégoût d'elle-même transpercer son cœur. Il voulait tant que Kaya se taise, il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir ainsi. Mais sa gorge était soudainement devenue sèche, ne pouvant articuler un mot.

« -La Marine a décidé à cet instant que les descendants des pirates n'étaient que des sous-hommes qui pouvaient n'être que des dangers pour la société. L'idée de s'en servir de cobaye n'était donc, dans cette logique, pas plus choquant que ça. Tack est un de ces enfants, il n'avait que huit ans à l'époque. Ils ressemblaient tous à des enfants normaux, comme on en voit partout, mais ils les traitaient comme des moins que rien. Ils étaient seuls, effrayés, entourés de véritables monstres... Et je faisais partie de ces monstres... »

Ussop posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, d'un air compatissant.

« -Ce n'est pas ta faute, Kaya » commença-t-il « Tu n'avais pas le choix, tu n'est pas un monstre... »

« -Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas à l'origine de tout ça que je n'en suis pas responsable ! » dit-elle en dégageant son épaule, son regard était devenu d'un seul coup dur et froid, tourné vers elle-même « Je ne suis pas une victime dans cette histoire, les victimes sont ses enfants, dont certains sont morts de mes mains, même si je ne le voulais pas. J'ai fais des choses que je ne pourrais jamais réparer et je ne mérite pas ta compassion, crois-moi. »

Il rabaissa sa main, insisté ne servirait à rien. Elle continua alors, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter là, il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'elle était devenu, si loin de la jeune fille que son ami avait connue.

« -Parmi tous ces enfants, un seul a survécu. » ajouta-t-elle « Il n'avait pas de nom, seulement un matricule, on lui avait effacé tous ses souvenirs, arraché son identité. Il a survécu à l'injection du fruit de synthèse et en a hérité le pouvoir du caoutchouc, tout en conservant ses capacités de nager. Cet enfant allait devenir un soldat de plus pour la Marine. Un soldat de plus pour arrêter des enfants, pour que les expériences recommencent. J'ai failli mourir à l'idée que jamais tout ça ne s'arrêterait. » ses mains tremblèrent, sa peau semblait encore plus pâles que d'habitude « Mais mourir ne sert à rien, ça n'aurait sauvé personne, ce ne serait que de l'orgueil et une fuite de la réalité. J'ai donc continué de vivre dans cet enfer. Et c'est dans cet enfer que j'ai rencontré une autre personne qui s'opposait à ces manières. Tu l'as déjà rencontrée, je crois bien, c'est Cal. »

Ussop se rappelait d'elle. C'était la jeune femme brune souriante qui les avaient interrogés à leur arrivée. Elle savait apparemment voir d'un seul coup d'œil si son interlocuteur lui mentait.

« -Elle travaillait aussi pour la Marine. Elle y travaillait même avant que la Marine devienne folle. Cal partageait ses valeurs de justice et était aux interrogatoires. Ses capacités lui avaient permis de résoudre beaucoup d'affaire pour la Marine. Mais quand tout s'est emballé, son avis s'est écartée de celle de la Marine. Nous nous sommes connus là-bas. Je me suis d'abord méfiée d'elle, puis j'ai compris qu'elle partageait le même point de vue que moi et qu'elle ne travaillait pas ici pour le plaisir. Un jour, quant j'ai compris que ce petit garçon, cet unique survivant allait sûrement mourir au combat, comme une simple machine, et que d'autres enfants allaient le rejoindre, j'ai craquée. Je me suis confiée à elle, j'ai exprimé ma haine de cette endroit, de ce travail, de cette « Justice Radicale ». Je me rends compte maintenant que me confier ainsi était extrêmement dangereux. Si ça n'avait pas été Cal, je serais sûrement morte aujourd'hui. »

Elle releva la tête, avec un sourire de compassion en pensant à cette jeune femme. Elle continua avec une voix plus tendre :

« -Mais c'était Cal. Elle m'a proposer de fuir. Elle m'a dit qu'on l'avait contactée, que son miroir avait renvoyé le reflet de quelqu'un d'autre et que cette personne voulait qu'elle la rejoigne. Je me suis d'abord dit qu'elle était folle, mais elle semblait persuadée de ses propres paroles. Elle a aussi proposé d'emmener cet enfant avec nous, ce qui m'a convaincu. Je voulais tellement le sauver... »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, avec un sourire discret.

« -C'est comme ça que nous avons quitté la Marine et rejoint l'Iceberg, Cal, Tack et moi. Aujourd'hui, Tack va mieux, il a un nom, une identité et il s'est fait un ami. J'espère qu'un jour, il oubliera tout ça. Grâce à l'Iceberg, d'autres enfants de pirates ont trouvé un abris, loin de ces affreux tests. Je m'occupe autant que je peux d'eux. »

Le sniper la regarda, avalant toutes ses nouvelles informations. Kaya lui paraissait à mille lieux de lui, du souvenir qu'il avait d'elle. Elle le salua enfin, lui disant qu'elle devait s'occuper des enfants. Il réagit sans réfléchir :

« -Attends, je viens avec toi ! »

Elle le regarda, surprise. Elle lui demanda s'il ne devait pas plutôt rejoindre ses amis qu'il avait perdu en route.

« -Oh ! Rien ne presse ! » ajouta-t-il « Ça risque d'être dur pour eux, mais il devrait réussir à s'en sortir sans l'incroyable Captain Ussop ! »

Elle rit doucement, et ils partirent donc côte à côte vers l'endroit où les enfants s'étaient enfui. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquels Ussop avait réfléchi aux paroles du médecin, il dit enfin :

« -Tu diras ce que tu voudras Kaya, mais je te connais. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis persuadé, quoique tu es pu dire ou faire. »

Elle lui sourit tristement. Il senti une nouvelle fois cette impression d'éloignement, mais il ne démordait pas de son avis.

* * *

><p>« -Luffy ! Zoya ! Revenez immédiatement ! »<p>

Quand Nami était devenue pirate, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir signé un contrat stipulant qu'elle serait forban a mi-temps avec baby-sitter... C'était pourtant ce qu'il semblait se passer. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle courait comme une dératée pour rattraper la petite fille et son capitaine, qui avait brutalement décidé de transformer la visite en sprint interminable.

« -Hé ! Gamine ! » hurla Franky à ses côtés « T'étais pas sensée nous faire une visite guidée au lieu de courir ?! »

Zoya se retourna, surprise, son visage marquant un air confus.

« -Ah oui ! C'est vrai, désolé ! » répondit-elle sans ralentir. Elle pointa alors les différentes portes du couloir « Alors là c'est une salle, et là c'est une salle, et là c'est une salle... »

« -Tu te fous de nous ?! » vociféra la rousse et le cyborg.

A côté d'eux, Robin sourit. La course forcée ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça, malgré sa robe et ses talons hauts.

« -Navigatrice » ajouta-t-elle « Je crois que nous avons perdu sniper, musicien, et épéiste. »

« -Quoi ?! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Ussop et Brook, ça va, mais on va encore mettre des heures avant de retrouver Zoro ! »

« -Ba, c'est pas comme si on avait pas l'habitude... » remarqua l'homme à la chevelure bleu.

« -Il est peut-être tout en haut du sous-marin, en pensant que c'est le Nord ? » proposa Chopper, qui était passé en forme Walk Point, plus pratique pour courir.

Ils rirent à la proposition du renne. Cet instant faisait référence à leur aventure à Alabasta, lorsqu'ils avaient sauvé le pays de Vivi de l'anarchie. A cette pensée, le cœur de la rousse s'écrasa dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas oublier la discussion avec Sanji. Elle avait comprit, elle avait réfléchit sur la situation, au point de ne pratiquement pas en dormir. Sanji n'avait pas pu la sauver, il avait essayé, il n'avait rien pu faire... Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le Sanji qu'elle connaissait l'aurait sauvé, même si ça lui aurait coûté la vie. Mais ce n'était pas _ce _Sanji, ils étaient différents, et pourtant semblables... Pendant cette réflexion d'insomniaque, Nami en était venu qu'à une seule conclusion : Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, c'était un inconnu. Et comme tout les inconnu, il fallait qu'elle le traite avec méfiance, quelque soit sa réaction.

Elle s'était endormie sur cette pensée, les sens embrouillés. En se rappelant de cette conclusion en se réveillant, elle la trouva gênante et étrange. Traitée ainsi un compagnon, un ami de si longue date... Mais en le revoyant tout à l'heure elle avait senti son cœur se glacer et une étrange colère l'envahir. Ses mots étaient sortie de sa bouche comme des épines tournées vers le blond, lui écorchant la gorge.

Un inconnu. C'est ainsi qu'elle devra le traiter. C'était le seul moyen pour que l'image de cet homme ne se superpose pas sur celle de son ami. Sanji était un cuisinier amoureux des femmes, fier et décadent. Un chevalier aussi servant que transit, et c'était la seule chose dont elle voulait se souvenir.

Elle s'était aussi demandée si elle devait dire aux autres sur sa découverte à propos de Vivi. Elle avait finalement décidée de ne rien dire, ou bien elle en n'eut pas le courage.

Devant le groupe, Zoya et Luffy continuaient à courir le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient en riant. L'un prenait la tête, puis l'autre le dépassait, mais pour une petite durée et ainsi de suite.

« -Hé ! Tu cours vite pour une gamine ! » lança Luffy.

« -Merci ! » répondit-elle « Toi aussi tu te défends ! Mais je suis pas encore au maximum ! »

« -Tant mieux ! » sourit-il « Moi non plus ! »

Sur ce défi muet, les deux compères accélérèrent de plus belle, malgré les protestations des retardataires. A cause de cette accélération, Zoya ne regarda pas au tournant du couloir et rencontra un autre coureur du sens opposé. Le choc les fit tombés à terre, sonnés. Luffy s'arrêta en riant à pleine gorge devant les deux enfants qui étaient rentrés en collision. Le reste du groupe pu les rattraper, dont Chopper qui hurla au docteur devant l'accident, avant qu'on ne lui rappelle qu'il était lui même médecin. Les autres enfants, qui suivait le premier, regardèrent les Chapeaux de Paille avec fascination.

« -Ethan ?! » cria Zoya « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Vous avez pas le droit de sortir ! »

« -Et toi alors ?! » répliqua le garçon « Nous, c'est Tick qui nous a libéré, il nous a confié une mission ! »

« -Et alors ? C'est moi la chef ! Vous avez pas le droit de partir sans moi ! »

« -Depuis quand c'est toi la chef ?! C'est pas parce que t'es la chouchoute que t'as le droit de commander ! »

« -Je. Suis pas. La chouchoute ! »

Sur ces mots, Zoya se jeta sur Ethan, entraînant Chopper, prit entre deux feux, seulement parce qu'il les auscultait. Robin les sépara à l'aide de ses bras et sorti le renne de la prise de bec. Les enfants accompagnant le garçon s'écrièrent.

« -C'est des nouveaux ! C'est des nouveaux ! »

A ces mots, Ethan se sépara de Zoya et regarda le groupe des Chapeau de Paille, après quelques secondes d'observation, il hurla en levant son épée en bois :

« -Chargez ! »

A ces mots, les autres enfants s'élancèrent sur eux, les poussant dans tout les coins. Ils firent tomber Nami, Luffy et Franky, les prenant par surprise. Quant à Robin, comprenant le jeu, elle se laissa faire, créant tout de même des bras pour amortir sa course. Chopper, inconscient, était de son côté déjà à terre, les enfants se contentèrent de le toucher. Quand tout cela fut fait, ils coururent dans un autre couloir, en scandant « Plus que deux ! Plus que deux ! ».

Le groupe se releva, Zoya passablement énervée, maugréant un « je suis pas la chouchoute... » dans sa barbe.

« -Mais d'où sorte tous ces enfants ? » demanda à voix haute Franky.

« -Je sais pas, mais ils étaient marrants ! » ria Luffy.

« -C'est ma bande ! » répondit fièrement Zoya « Ils sont à mes ordres ! »

« -Ha bon ? » ria Robin « Ils ne semblaient pas beaucoup t'obéir, pourtant. »

« -C'est à cause de cet abruti d'Ethan » bougonna-t-elle « Il m'énerve tout le temps ! »

Elle épousseta sa robe de la main et remit ses cheveux châtains en place. Elle se tourna vers Luffy avec un grand sourire.

« -On continue la course ? »

« -Ouais ! » s'écria le brun.

Et ils repartirent de plus belle, malgré les diverses protestations des autres.

* * *

><p>« -Yohoho ! Il semblerait que je me sois perdu ! »<p>

En effet, Brook était dans un autre de ces grands couloirs de l'Iceberg. Les autres avaient commencé à courir sans prévenir, alors qu'il essayait de faire un 45° sur l'un des murs. Le temps qu'il se redresse, ils avaient tous disparus. Il avait donc décidé de marcher, espérant les retrouver, mais, à la place, il erra dans les couloirs vides pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Il commença alors à ouvrir des salles au hasard, la plupart du temps vide. Alors qu'il avançait sans but, il entendit une discussion venant d'une porte légèrement entrouverte. Poussé par la curiosité, il pencha la tête dans l'encadrement. A l'intérieur de la salle, deux personnes parlaient. La première était l'homme qui les avaient interrogé à l'entrée de l'iceberg, Yaël s'il se souvenait bien. La deuxième était un jeune homme blond, d'une quinzaine d'années. La discussion semblait quelque peu agitée.

« -Je suis désolé Aaron, je n'en ai pas trouvé. Tu sais, ce genre d'objet sont assez rare à trouver comme ça. Et on ne peut pas rentrer dans un magasin pour en acheter. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

« -Je sais » répondit le dénommé Aaron « Mais personne ne me connaît, je n'ai pas de marque sur le bras, ni de fruit de démon. Je rentre, j'achète, je sors, personne ne se rendra compte de rien ! »

« -Aaron, la question ne se pose même pas ! Il est hors de question que tu prennes de tel risque pour tout le monde juste pour des enfantillages ! »

« -Ce ne sont pas des enfantillages ! » s'énerva le garçon « Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir une guitare ? C'est tout ce que je demande, un simple instrument ! C'est déjà bien assez injuste de vivre caché comme des rats dans ce sous-marin !

« -La discussion s'arrête ici. » dit sèchement Yaël « Je suis désolé, mais il faudra être patient. »

Sur ce, il quitta la salle, pendant que Aaron s'enfonça dans un vieux fauteuil, maussade. Brook s'écarta pour ne pas être pris en faute. En sortant Yaël l'aperçu, apparemment surpris de le trouver ici. Ils se saluèrent amicalement.

« -Excusez-moi de mon indiscrétion » avoua le squelette à voix basse « Mais j'ai entendu votre discussion... »

« -Je m'en doutais » soupira Yaël « Je suis désolé que vous ayez assisté à ça, mais ça devient de plus en plus compliqué avec lui. Aaron n'est pas un mauvais garçon, mais il est têtu. Il est ici depuis assez longtemps, son oncle était pirate à North Blue et la Marine est à sa recherche pour cela. Il vit ici depuis quelques années, mais il ne s'est jamais vraiment fait à cette vie. Depuis son arrivée, il nous réclame une guitare, pour je ne sais trop quelle raison. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il aurait déjà ce qu'il veut, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ce qui se trouve ici, c'est des objets trouvés, donnés, survivants à des attaques... C'est déjà bien assez dur pour trouver des médicaments, de la nourriture, des meubles... Alors une guitare ! Même si ça lui tient a cœur, je crois qu'il doit se faire une raison, c'est mieux pour tout le monde... »

Brook hocha la tête, pensif. Puis il ajouta :

« -Puis-je parler à ce jeune homme ? Je crois qu'entre musicien, on devrait pouvoir s'entendre. »

Yaël, qui n'y voyait aucune objection, le laissa rentrer et s'en alla. Des que le squelette entra, il appela le jeune garçon. Aaron, à l'appel de son nom se retourna... Avant de hurler de terreur devant cette apparition effrayante, faisant hurler le squelette à son tour.

« -Qui... Qui êtes vous ?! » balbutia le blond qui s'était mis sur ses deux pieds.

« -Je m'appelle Brook ! » répondit-il en levant les bras, en signe de non-agression « Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé. Quand tu as hurlé, j'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter ! Même si je n'ai pas de cœur ! Yohohoho ! Skull Jock ! »

Aaron se calma doucement, s'approchant peu à peu du musicien.

« -Vous... Vous êtes un de ces pirates qui sont apparu aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? Un des Pirates au Chapeau de Paille ? »

Brook acquiesça, le jeune homme sembla se détendre, puis tendit timidement la main.

« Je m'appelle Aaron » ajouta-t-il « Heureux de vous rencontrer. Tout le monde ne parle que de vous. Vous êtes... Surprenant. »

« -Yohohoho ! Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ! » dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Il ajouta ensuite :

« -Je suis bien l'un des pirates au Chapeau de Paille, je suis le musicien du navire. »

« -Vous êtes musicien ? » répéta-t-il incrédule.

« -Oui, et j'ai entendu ta discussion avec Yaël et je crois que je comprends ton point de vue. Tu aimes la musique n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fit signe que oui, et ajouta :

« Je jouais de la guitare, quand j'étais petit, mon père m' avait appris à jouer. Puis tout est allé très vite, mes parents m'ont envoyé ici pour me protéger, avec pratiquement rien, je n'ai pas pu prendre mon instrument avec moi. J'aimerais beaucoup jouer les morceaux qu'il m'a appris encore une fois, avant que je ne les oublie avec le temps. Je sais bien que c'est difficile d'obtenir un instrument comme ça, mais... Je me souviens comme j'aimais jouer de la guitare... »

« -Je comprends ce que tu veux dire » répondit Brook « Je joue du violon depuis des années, certaines mélodies, ainsi que mon instrument de musique, font partie de moi, de ma vie. Et c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut. »

Aaron fit signe que oui, les lèvres pincés. Brook porta sa main à son crâne et l'ouvrit comme une boîte, faisant crier le jeune garçon. Il fouilla quelques instants et sorti son violon de sa boîte crânienne, suivit de son archet.

« -Voici mon violon, c'est mon instrument. » dit-il en ignorant la crise de nerf de son vis à vis « Je sais que ce n'est pas une guitare, mais c'est tout de même un très bel instrument. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à en jouer. »

Aaron se calma, passant du regard du squelette au violon, revenant au squelette. Brook lui tendit le violon d'un air encourageant. Le blond le prit d'un air hésitant, faisant attention à ne pas l'abîmer. Il le porta à hauteur des yeux, le tourna dans ses mains, puis le coinça entre son menton et son épaule, la main droite tenant le manche de l'instrument. De sa main gauche, il effleura les cordes, d'un air rêveur.

« -Ça se tient différemment, c'est plus petit, ça se joue avec un archet, le son est différent... Mais c'est un peu comme une guitare, non ? » plaisanta le cadet..

Brook tendit l'archer au jeune musicien.

« -Jeune homme » dit-il « Je crois qu'il est temps de commencer votre premier cours de violon. »

* * *

><p>Sanji regardait les rayons qui s'étalaient devant lui, les livres dormant sous leur couvertures de poussières, soigneusement rangés les uns à côtés des autres. Il avait demandé quelques temps plus tôt à Tack, qui continuait à trier les archives qui s'étaient écroulées, de faire un nouveau dossier réservé aux disparitions étranges, similaires à celle des Chapeau de Paille.. Toutes personnes dont les corps n'avaient pas été au moins aperçu, devait se trouver dans ce dossier. En attendant que Tack finisse cette tâche, Sanji cherchait de son côté, dans la bibliothèque, toutes informations sur des découvertes, des théories, des hypothèses sur le temps, voir le voyage temporel.<p>

La bibliothèque dessinait un demi-cercle de forme imposante. De grandes étagères parcouraient les mur, où des livres de toutes sortes y étaient rangées. Au centre de la salle se trouvaient plusieurs tables et chaises, pour les étudier.

Sanji était maintenant sur une échelle coulissante, regardant les étages supérieurs d'étagères, agacé par ces recherches de plusieurs heures qui ne menaient à rien. En effet, il avait déjà étudié plusieurs livres, mais rien de bien tenant n'avait attiré son attention. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment fait pour de tels choses. S'asseoir sagement, lire et enregistrer, n'était pas fait pour quelqu'un comme lui, il enregistrait beaucoup plus facilement se qu'il entendait, les récits oraux.

De plus, la bibliothèque n'était pas aussi fournie qu'elle le laissait entendre. Cette salle avait été créer plus pour entasser les livres et les conserver que pour les lire. Après la prise de pouvoir de la Marine, les ouvrages dédiés à la Piraterie, l'Histoire ou tout autre sujet aussi fâcheux furent brûler. Des savants et hommes de lettres, ou même simple famille comprenant l'importance de ces écrits leur avaient confié ces ouvrages pour les protéger. Ils avaient donc réunis une telle réserve de livres interdits que leur simple présence dans ce bâtiment suffirait à tous les faire pendre, mais ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

Sanji descendit de l'échelle avec quatre livres sous le bras et alla s'asseoir à une table. Il sorti de sa poche une paire de lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez et commença la lecture. Mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs, les mots lui passaient dessus, sans qu'il ne les comprennent...

_« -Comment as-tu pu la laisser mourir ? Sanji ! »_

Il retira ses lunettes, appuyant ses doigts sur ses tempes, les yeux fermés. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement et il savait qu'il en serait incapable tant qu'il n'aurait pas percé l'abcès avec ses anciens camarades. Mais pourtant, quelque chose le tenaillait, l'empêchait de trouver les mots justes qui lui permettraient de leur expliquer, de leur faire comprendre... Pour qu'il le pardonne. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas de sa faute, il n'y pouvait rien sur le changement de la Marine, l'évolution de l'histoire... Mais certaines choses en auraiten pu être autrement, à son échelle.

Il pensa alors à sa femme. Rien qu'à cette façon de l'évoquer par ce nom le fit sourire. Oui, cette femme sur le rocher, près d'Alabasta, qui n'était alors qu'un brasier encore invisible à ces yeux. Celle qu'il avait laissé mourir sans bouger, après l'avoir embrassé et bu avec elle, au nom de la Vague Morte.

« C'est parce que je n'étais déjà plus cette homme » pensa-t-il « J'avais déjà fait taire cette voix, ce guide, mon ancienne personnalité. »

Des images lui revenaient, des choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

« Ils me ramènent en arrière, sur ce que j'ai fais ou non. C'est ça, le problème avec Luffy et les autres. Je dois faire comme tout le monde ici, oublier. Ne plus penser au passé, remuer cette boue n'est bon pour personne. »

Il souffla longuement, se laissant aller sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il détacha ses cheveux, les laissant tomber et frôler ses épaules.

Il s'assoupit peut-être, il ne savait pas trop, mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il ouvrit les yeux, aux aguets.

« -J'étais sûre que tu étais là ! »

Il sourit, Zoya entra dans la bibliothèque en courant vers son père, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle tendit les bras vers lui et il la souleva, la laissant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou en riant.

« C'était une super journée, aujourd'hui ! » lança-t-elle « Tes amis sont supers ! J'ai fait la course avec Luffy, il court vite mais je l'ai dépassé ! Faut dire qu'il court en tongs, je sais pas comment il fait ! »

« -Tu t'es bien amusée » ria-t-il en caressant ses cheveux châtains.

Les yeux bleu-gris de la petite s'illuminèrent.

« -Nami nous a grondé, mais c'est pas grave, j'ai beaucoup rit quand elle a tapé Luffy ! Robin riait elle aussi, mais je sais pas trop pourquoi... Robin est super jolie ! Nami aussi, sauf quand elle s'énerve ! Et Chopper est trop mignon ! Mais Nami la aussi tapé parce qu'il cherchait un médecin partout alors qu'il est médecin ! Cette journée était géniale, papa ! C'était tout les jours comme ça, avant ? »

Il hocha la tête, souriant devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille, qui lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il aimait voir Zoya aussi heureuse.

« -J'étais venu te chercher parce qu'on va tous manger le dîner ensemble ! On avait perdu Ussop, mais il nous a rejoint avec Kaya. Brook aussi avait disparu, mais je l'ai vu en venant ici, dans la salle où il y a toujours Aaron qui boude. Mais là il boudait pas et il faisait du violon avec Brook !»

« -Perdu Ussop et Brook ? »

« -Oui, c'est quand Luffy et moi, on faisait la course ! D'ailleurs » pouffa-t-elle « Tu avais raison, Zoro se perd tout le temps, à peine dix minutes après que tu sois parti, il avait déjà disparu ! »

Il ria avec elle de bon cœur. Elle se leva et le prit par la main.

« -Tu viens ? Ils sont déjà à table, je pense ! On va tout rater ! »

« -Vas-y devant » répondit-il « Je dois finir ça et je vous rejoints. »

Il lût un peu de déception dans les yeux de sa fille, mais elle lui sourit de nouveau en lui disant de se dépêcher. Elle sorti de la salle en courant, laissant de nouveau Sanji seul. Il jeta un regard aux ouvrages, mais les referma et alla les ranger à leur place, espérant que Tack aurait fait un meilleur travail de son côté. Il sorti de la salle d'un pas tranquille, se promenant. Il aurait pu emprunter un miroir pour se rendre au repas plus vite, mais sachant qu'il n'était pas attendu, il préféra marcher tranquillement. A cette heure tardive, tout le monde était à table, les couloirs étaient donc encore plus vide que d'habitude. Il laissa ses pieds le guider, les yeux dans le vague. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder à la rêverie, sans trop savoir où aller, ses cheveux détachés lui passant devant son œil gauche, en plus du droit.

Il n'avait pas faim, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il voulait juste être bien, seul dans un endroit qu'il appréciait... Mais il n'y avait pas réellement d'endroit qu'il aimait ici, pas de lieu où il se sentait chez lui. L'Iceberg avait ce côté impersonnel qui le limitait au refuge et non à une maison où lieu y ressemblant. Il pouvait aller se reposer dans son bureau, mais il n'était pas fatigué, il avait au contraire envie de faire quelque chose, il ne savait quoi.

Il marcha plusieurs minutes, en regardant ses pieds, sans trop les voir... Jusqu'à qu'il vit de l'eau devant lui. De l'eau dans l'Iceberg ? Cette pensée le paniqua, il releva les yeux, cherchant de l'aide, mais il se calma de suite, se rendant compte de sa méprise. Il était dans le Port.

Le Port était la salle la plus basse de l'Iceberg, au même niveau que les machineries. C'était là que les navires de l'Iceberg était rangée, les uns avec les autres, ils y étaient réparés, entretenu, près à l'usage. Les ouvriers étaient sûrement allés manger, la pénombre régnait dans le Port. Parmi ses bateaux, il devina la forme si particulière du Sunny, en face de lui, nouvelle acquisition de l'Iceberg.

Sanji s'approcha de lui, touchant du bout des doigts la coque du navire. Cela lui paraissait bizarre, de le voir ainsi, sur l'eau, près à l'usage et non en haut d'une falaise.

Il hésita quelques instants, puis d'un bond, il monta à bord du navire. Il sentit sous ses pieds l'herbe jauni du Sunny son cœur s'accéléra à ce contact. Il se pencha et la caressa du bout des doigts, le faisant frisonner. Il ferma les yeux. L'image de ce gazon parfait, de l'arbre, de la balançoire, lui revint en tête. Les rires, les cris, les colères passagères revinrent à leur tour. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, ces souvenirs revenaient, sans lui égratigner le cœur. Ils venaient naturellement, danser harmonieusement devant ses yeux, comme un rêve d'enfant. Il se releva, regardant autour de lui, devinant la rambarde où Ussop, Chopper et Luffy péchaient, la balançoire où Robin s'asseyait pour lire, le banc circulaire autour du mat central où Franky et Brook jouaient guitare et violon, les mandariniers sur le troisième pont où Nami s'occupaient d'eux et la vigie où Zoro s'entraînait des heures, au point où on ne le voyait parfois de la journée.

Il avança vers l'escalier qu'il gravit doucement, dominant une partie du navire. Il longea la rambarde jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit doucement et rentra dans la salle, fermant la porte derrière lui, le laissant dans le noir. Il resta ainsi, le noir ne le dérangeait pas, il connaissait cette salle par cœur. Il remarqua que la table principale avait été changé, mais il l'ignora. Les ouvriers l'avaient sûrement remplacée, beaucoup trop esquintée. Elle ne l'intéressait pas, elle ne faisait pas partie du souvenir. Il se dirigea vers la gauche, jusqu'à rencontrer le bar. Il le contourna, passant derrière les différents plans de travail, à côté du frigo, face au lavabo.

« Un endroit où je me sens chez moi » pensa-t-il « Pour faire quelque chose que j'aime. »

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sorti un couteau, son couteau. Il regarda la lame renvoyer de faibles lumières. Il le manipula, le faisant tourner dans sa main, hypnotisé. Il le posa soigneusement en face de lui. Il sorti une casserole, une poêle une spatule et d'autres ustensiles qu'il plaça en face de lui. Il ouvrit les placards au dessus de lui, s'y trouvait la nourriture que Luis et Lydie avaient placés « au cas où ». Enfin, cette nourriture allait servir. Il sortit les ingrédients, il ne savait pas trop quoi cuisiner mais il voulait -soudainement- refaire ce travail. Un œuf au plat, du riz, n'importe quoi, ça n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Il voulait juste faire ce pour quoi il était né.

Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et ouvrit les vannes d'eau. Alors qu'un épais filet d'eau s'écoulait, il retroussa les manches de sa chemise. Il approcha ses mains de l'eau mais se figea soudainement, un frisson parcourant son corps, mélange d'horreur et de dégoût.

Il faisait noir, il devinait à peine ses mains, mais il le sentait. Sur son avant-bras droit, grouillant comme un serpent vicieux sous sa peau, le P le regardait. À jamais inscrit dans sa peau, le P riait de l'idiot qui remontait ses souvenirs en pensant remonter le temps. Il sentait le poison de la marque, le rouge et le noir, couleur de la chaire brûlée, envahir son corps, le recouvrir pour l'étouffer à nouveau.

Il recula, réflexe idiot pour s'éloigner de ce qui faisait à jamais partie de lui. Il se cogna la hanche contre le plan de travail, il sentait ses jambes tanguer, prises par le poison. La salle rétrécissait, l'endroit où il s'était senti si bien quelques secondes plus tôt l'étouffait, le bousculait, l'assaillait. Il était maintenant assis à même le sol, les jambes repliées contre son torse, comme un animal effrayé. Le P s'ouvrait, laissant la douleur revenir, celle des souvenirs empoisonnées. Les regrets, les remords, les fautes, les cauchemars, sortaient du P comme des insectes ignobles et tortueux, grimpant le long de son bras, son épaule, dans son cou. Il ferma la bouche et les yeux, il ne voulait pas les laisser rentrer dans sa tête, mais il était trop tard. Ils s'approchèrent de son oreilles, chuchotant d'une voix aigu des mots qui se transformaient en poignard, se mêlant au bruit de l'eau qui semblait s'être transformé en cascade.

« -Tu te souviens Sanji ? » commença l'un, faisant claquer ses mandibules « Le regard de la première femme que tu as du tué ? Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens, il te hante, comme tous ces regards. »

« -Et celui du vieux? » ricana un deuxième « Tu te souviens du vieux, hein ? Celui qui t'as tout appris, celui qui t'as sauvé sur ce rocher. Tu te souviens comment tu l'as remercier ? Tu crois qu'il est fier de toi, le vieux ? »

« -Et la gamine ? Tu te souviens de la gamine aux cheveux bleu ! La rouquine a raison, tu l'as laissé mourir devant toi. C'était drôle, hein ? Et tu connais le plus drôle ? C'est que le regard de ta chère rouquine qui pleure sa copine, hé ben lui aussi il te hantera à jamais ! »

Il voulait qu'ils se taisent, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il plantait ses ongles de sa main gauche dans le P pour qu'il se referme, qu'il disparaisse. Il voulait leur hurler de se taire, mais à quoi bon ? Ils ne l'écouteraient pas, ils rentreraient par sa bouche, dans sa gorge... Il ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter de crier. Le P ne se fermait pas, il lâcha prise, ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux blond, les emmêlant, les arrachant parfois, mais rien n'y changeait. Il voulait sortir, il voulait fuir cette endroit, mais son corps était recroquevillé contre le plan de travail, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il se sentait mourir.

« Quelqu'un » pensa-t-il par dessus le vacarme des insectes et des chutes d'eau « Je vous en prie, quelqu'un ! »

Soudain, la chute d'eau se tue. Malgré les insectes, Sanji ouvrit à moitié les yeux, une silhouette se trouvait derrière le bar, la main fermement refermée sur la vanne d'eau. Sanji la fixa, n'arrivant à savoir s'il délirait ou non.

« -Hé, Cook, j'ai la dalle. »

A cette voix, les insectes s'atténuèrent, devenant une rumeur au loin. Sanji connaissait cette voix, facilement reconnaissable. Il se leva et fit face à Zoro, dont il n'arrivait à voir les yeux. Ils se parlèrent pas ni l'un ni l'autre pendant un moment.

« -T'es sourd ou quoi ? » grogna l'épéiste « J'ai la dalle ! »

Sanji était estomaqué, mais sa réponse fusa, sans qu'il n'ai à réfléchir :

« -Ta gueule, marimo. C'est ma cuisine, alors t'attends que ce soit près. »

Il rabaissa ses manches et ouvrit le robinet, se lava les mains -tant pis pour la chemise. Il se tourna vers le plan de travail et attrapa son couteau. En le touchant, les insectes se rapprochèrent, mais il serra le couteau jusqu'à en avoir mal à la paume et les rumeurs disparurent enfin, cachés au plus profond du P. Il rapprocha les ingrédients, perdu. Puis lança par dessus son épaule :

« -T'as de la chance aujourd'hui, marimo, c'est toi qui décide du menu. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sanji ne se retourna pas, mais il sentit l'autre crétin sourire et il sourit à son tour. Il était chez lui.

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je commence à vraiment apprécier cette fic' (il faut dire que ça commence à devenir intéressant), je me suis surtout éclaté sur la dernière partie, plus dans l'esprit du prologue.**

**J'espère que Zoya vous a plu. Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant de faire apparaître un descendant de notre cher blond et j'ai pensée à une petite fille. Je suis persuadée que Sanji serai un parfait papa poule, et encore plus si son enfant est une fille !**

**Mais il y a eu plusieurs version de cette fille...**

**Sanji AM : Ah bon ?**

**Hé oui, j'ai d'abord pensé à une fille naturelle, qui hériterait alors du sourcil si particulier ! Mais qui dit fille naturelle, dit forcément mère... Hé là, plusieurs problème se posaient à moi. Le premier, le plus logique, c'est que vu les circonstance de survie, il semble assez illogique que Sanji, que d'un coup, Sanji décide de fonder une famille.**

**Sanji : Mais moi j'aurais bien voulu avoir une feeeeeeeeeeemme !**

**Ouais, en plus, j'y avais pensé, tu sais ! Elle était du genre super méga canon !**

***Sanji s'enfuit, dégoûté***

**La deuxième raison, c'est que je n'aime pas faire des OS en couple avec des personnages originaux... Je trouve ça... Je sais pas... Présomptueux ? Quand on crée un OS, on donne une partie de nous, de notre imagination, alors crée une relation amoureuse avec un personnage d'une autre personne (Oda-sama, de plus), c'est un peu se mettre au même niveau que le maître... Enfin, c'est ma façon de voir, bien entendu:)**

**Donc l'idée d'un enfant adopté était plus logique. J'ai pensé à deux âges, soit le jeune enfant ou l'adolescente. Je n'ai pas choisi le deuxième car j'avais peur que je m'identifie trop au personnage, ce qui est très énervant, je n'ai pas envie « d'intégrer » l'histoire. Pour ce même âge, je trouvais que la seule version de cette fille adulte ressemblait beaucoup trop à Maka, de Soul Eater. Personnage et manga que j'adore, je ne voulais pas refaire cette même relation, très difficile entre la fille et le père (pourtant très intéressante, allez lire le manga!)**

**Donc j'ai choisi l'âge d'enfant ! Dernière petite histoire, je voulais à la base l'appeler Rika, un nom Japonais, sans être trop prononcé, comme les personnage de One Piece... Trop, en fait ! Car Rika est le nom de la petite fille offrant des boules de riz à Zoro, lors de l'apparition de l'épéiste ! Donc changement de dernière minute pour éviter toute confusion.**

**Zoya est le prénom d'une jeune fille d'un livre que j'ai dévorée : Kolima, suite et fin de Enfant 44 de Tom Rob Smith. Moins bien que le premier volume, Zoya y apparaît et j'avoue n'avoir pas apprécié ce personnage... Mais ce nom d'origine russe, je le trouve tout simplement magnifique !**

**Je viens de me rendre compte que « Zoya » ressemble beaucoup à « Zoro »... Ce qui n'a absolument rien à voir... Désolé, ma p'tite dame, mais aucune romance n'est prévu, dont le Yaoi...**

**Sanji : Que... Quoi ?!**

**Oublie Sanji, reste pur...**

**Sanji : Mais... ! Et puis dans ce cas là, je l'aurais appelé Nabin ou Romi, ma fille, au nom de mes deux déesses d'amour !**

**Sanji AM : Ouais mais je pensais pas trop a elle, à ce moment là...**

**Sanji : Comment peux tu dire une chose pareille ! Nami chérie ! Robin d'amour !**

**Sanji AM : J'étais vraiment aussi lourd ?**

**Oui. **

**Bon, je suis très pressée, je ferais donc une description de Blind une autre fois, excusez-moi !**

**See Ya ! Et bien entendu...**

**Sanji AM : Les reviews sont un carburant tout à fait incroyable et révolutionnaire (ne cherchez pas, c'est prouvé), pour une suite rapide et de qualité, il est conseillé d'en distribuer sans compter au écrivains de fanfiction, dont Maud-chan qui ADORE en recevoir et en lire ! Alors n'hésitez pas, Fanfiction a ajouté la fonction, juste en bas de la page ! C'est-y pas trop fort ! Et en prime, voilà un hamster !**

**(")_(")**

**( ° . ° )**

**('') ('')**

**Il est mignon, hein?**

**Sanji: S'pèce de kikoolol...**

**A la prochaiiiiiiiiiine!**


	10. Chapter 10:Séparation, Dispute, Division

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Et oui, encore en retard, la Maud-Chan ! Mais c'est que j'ai vraiment envie de m'appliquer pour cette fic, et je sais que quand j'écris sans avoir le temps ou l'inspiration, ba c'est pas fameux ! Alors voici un nouveau chapitre où les choses progressent (enfin) ! J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris pour l'instant, ou du moins le plus dense !**

**Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews ça fait vachement plaisir et, il faut le dire, ça booste !**

**D'ailleurs, pour répondre à la question de gobi 78, sache que je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres sont prévu exactement, mais je dirais que dans l'histoire, nous arrivons environ à la fin du premier tiers je dirais. Disons que j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire que j'ai envie de faire passer dans cette fic et je ne sais pas si tout va pouvoir rentrer, dans les détails mineures :P**

**Je tiens donc à tous vous remercier et je vous fait plein de bisous ! Allez, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin !**

**Chapitre 10 : Séparation, Dispute et Division**

« -Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ? »

« -Heu... J'dirais quatre jours ? »

« -Ça fait cinq jours. »

Ussop avait la tête posée à-même la table, les yeux mi-clos par l'ennui. Ils étaient donc dans l'Iceberg depuis cinq jours et rien ne s'était réellement passé. Il regarda ses différents compagnons de déjeuner. À ces côtés Chopper et Franky semblaient vérifier mentalement l'information, pendant que Luffy leur subtilisaient les restes de leurs assiettes. Zoro, qui était à côté du capitaine semblait s'être endormi assis. Brook avait quitté la table, expliquant qu'il donnait des cours de musique aux enfants qu'il avait rencontré -Aaron en premier lieu, mais d'autres demandèrent à leur tour d'apprendre. Robin était elle aussi absente, elle avait en effet remarqué une bibliothèque l'autre jour et avait décidé de l'explorer de fond en comble. En se contorsionnant le cou, le sniper réussi à voir en face de lui la petite Zoya. Depuis leur rencontre, elle ne les avait pratiquement pas lâchés d'une semelle, semblant voir leur présence comme un jeu, ou bien un rêve. Mais contrairement à son habitude, l'enfant n'était ni très souriante, ni très bavarde. En effet, elle jetait un regard ennuyée vers la navigatrice, en bout de table, les yeux tournés vers les vitres, laissant voir le paysage sous-marin.

Il est vrai que le comportement de Nami était assez étrange ces derniers temps. Elle semblait perpétuellement plongée dans ses pensées, qui ne paraissaient pas des plus réjouissantes. Il ne savait quoi, mais quelque chose s'était passé quelque temps après leur arrivé et l'Iceberg. Parfois, la jeune femme semblait vouloir lâcher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais à chaque fois, elle s'abstenait, lançant un regard anxieux vers Zoya, quand celle-ci avait les yeux tournés. Ussop se demanda quel rapport cela pouvait bien avoir avec l'enfant... Peut-être son père, Sanji, qui sait ? Aujourd'hui, cette anxiété se mêlait à une étrange colère, faisant taire Nami et effaçant sa présence de toute discussion. Et Zoya s'en était rendu compte, mais ne semblait pas se résoudre à se séparer d'eux, préférant faire face aux paroles de la navigatrice.

« -Dis, Zoya » lança Luffy d'une voix pâteuse « Tu sais quand est-ce qu'on rejoint la prochaine île ? »

« -La... La prochaine île ? » sursauta la petite, tournant la tête vers le garçon « Comment ça, la prochaine île ?

« -Ben, quand est-ce qu'on va à terre, quoi ? »

« -Hé ben... » bredouilla-t-elle « C'est que ce n'est pas vraiment prévu... On ne peut pas aller dehors comme ça... »

« -Ba pourquoi ? Tick peut faire ça, non ? »

« -Oui, mais on ne peut pas se promener dehors, comme si de rien était ! Vous êtes des pirates ! »

« -C'est si dangereux que ça ? » demanda Chopper, surpris « Tu sais, on a disparu pour la Marine depuis quinze ans, ils ont du nous oublier... »

« -La Marine n'oublie personne. » répondit-elle d'un air sombre « Et on ne peut pas prendre de tel risque ! Dans le doute, il vaut mieux... »

« -Qu'on reste gentiment ici jusqu'à qu'on nous sonne. »

Ussop avait envie de frapper sa tête contre un mur devant l'entrée en scène de Nami. On peut dire que la rousse avait décidé de ne pas faire dans la dentelle, aujourd'hui.

« -Je... Je suis désolée. » s'excusa Zoya, terriblement gênée « Mais c'est comme ça, ici. On ne sort que pour ravitailler l'Iceberg ou pour des missions... Moi aussi je ne sors jamais... Même je crois que ça n'est jamais arrivé... »

Ils tournèrent un regard étonné vers la petite.

« -Seul les adultes les plus forts sortent, et que par petit nombre. Nous, les enfants, ça n'arrive jamais, car c'est trop dangereux. A la rigueur, il faudrait être accompagné par quelqu'un qui ne soit pas pirate, mais les seuls adultes qui sortent sont des pirates... Alors on reste ici. »

Elle baissa la tête, les yeux rivés sur son assiette vide.

« -Ceux qui sortent le plus souvent sont Morg et Papa. C'est à eux qui faut demander si vous voulez sortir... »

« -Si on arrive à le voir, celui-là. » remarqua Franky « On ne l'a pratiquement jamais vu. »

« -C'est vrai qu'il est très occupé » ajouta la petite « Je ne sais pas où il est, en ce moment... Tick ou Tack doivent le savoir... »

« -Alors, allons leur rendre visite » conclu Nami en se levant « Une discussion s'impose entre nous et Sanji. »

Ussop hocha la tête, approuvant à la fois la jeune femme et pour lui même. Oui, le problème de leur navigatrice était bien leur ancien camarade.

* * *

><p>Blanc. Du blanc à perte de vue. Cette couleur neutre, cette couleur calme, recouvrait ce petit monde, perdu dans la guerre. Ce lieu qui inspirait au silence était l'endroit parfait pour disparaître. Le froid mordant soulevait le manteau cotonneux, dessinant des spirales dans le ciel, emportant toute vie. Un étrange mélange de tranquillité et d'hostilité. Oui, l'île de Crow était l'endroit parfait : Un lieu menant à la protection et l'exil, au renouveau et au regret.<p>

Le gel lui engourdissait les membres, la neige se mêlait à ses cheveux, fine pellicule semblant le vieillir, lui rougissant le visage et les mains. Son manteau de même couleur que le pays l'enveloppait, permettant de tenir face à la température, largement en dessous de zéro. Il regarda en dessous de lui, vers le bas de la vallée, essayant de deviner le village, en vain. En effet, l'épaisse tempête qui recouvrait quasiment toute l'année le mont était si dense, que personne ne pouvait voir le sommet sans s'y rendre à pieds. Cela était fort pratique pour lui, il pouvait alors s'y promener à sa guise, sans être inquiété d'être vu. De plus, si quelques gêneurs venaient faire une promenade dans les environs, le paysage et la neige faisait que, de son emplacement, il pourrait les voir distinctement, avant qu'eux ne puissent apercevoir l'ombre d'une silhouette.

Seul Crow donnait un tel avantage, une telle liberté au fugitif qu'il était. Il adorait cet endroit qui lui donnait du baume au cœur, dont le bruyant silence lui ôtait toute pensée, dont le blanc lui faisait oublier ce qu'il se passait, là en bas.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Il sentait les habitants, les enfants, les femmes, les travailleurs, même les animaux. Cet étrange particularité qu'il avait acquis, au fil de ces années de combat, lui permettait de « voir » sans utiliser ses yeux. Un guerrier qu'il avait rencontré lui avait dit que ce pouvoir se nommait le Haki et que seul de bons combattants pouvaient le maîtriser. Il avait donc perfectionner cet étrange sens et le contrôlait aujourd'hui parfaitement. Il avait appris à utiliser le Haki Offensif, lors des différents combats. Il était devenu fort.

En bas, dans la vallée, c'était l'après-midi. Les villageois s'activait, dans le quotidien de leur vie. Quotidien qui s'était montré de plus en plus dur, mais ils s'étaient adaptés, pliés comme du fer blanc, prenant la forme que leur imposait les plus grands, sans résister, sans réellement voir. Ce n'était pas eux, qui était visé, de toute manière, alors à quoi bon ? Oui, c'était une attitude normal, pour ne pas avoir d'ennui.

Il tourna la tête vers le laboratoire de Crow. C'était une grande bâtisse de fer et d'acier, en assez mauvais état, verrue grise et noire dans le duvet hivernal. Ce laboratoire, dut au climat si particulier de cette montagne, était consacré à la météorologie. Il avait cependant été condamné, il y a plus de vingt ans, car la bâtisse repose, paraît-il, sur un sol trop meuble, et proche d'un ravin, à l'arrière. Tout le monde avait donc déserté les lieux et plus personne venait par ici. Il leva les yeux, espérant apercevoir le toit du laboratoire, en forme de dôme. On devinait, dans le vent, le couinement rouillé de la vieille girouette, balancé au gré du vent capricieux.

Sans se retourner, il sentit quelqu'un sortir de la bâtisse, d'un pas tranquille.

« -Beau temps pour la saison, n'est-ce pas ? » lança-t-il à l'homme qui le rejoignait.

« -Vous m'avez entendu venir avec ce vent ? » s'étonna l'autre « On aura beau dire, ce Haki est bien pratique ! »

Il arriva à sa hauteur, regardant à son tour le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Le silence reprit ses droits.

Sanji connaissait depuis maintenant plusieurs années Armand. C'était un vieil homme, qui avait du être de grande taille, à l'époque où le temps ne l'avait pas encore enfoncé -aujourd'hui, Sanji le dépassait légèrement. Ces gestes étaient mesurés, économisés, mais précis, comme si le temps n'avait aucune importance. Ses yeux gris noirs, surmontés de fines lunettes, ses rides qui sillonnaient son visage, son teint pâle -sans être maladif- et ses cheveux blancs coiffant son front d'ancien. Tout chez lui aspirait à la sagesse qu'obtiennent les hommes, à la fin de leur vie. Lui aussi emmitouflé dans un épais manteau, tourna son regard vers lui, avec un sourire bienveillant, que Sanji lui renvoya.

« -C'est dur à croire, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Armand de sa voix posée « C'est dur d'imaginer, quand on est ici, qu'une guerre nous étouffe. »

Sanji hocha la tête, tournant de nouveau son regard au lointain.

« -Lorsque j'étais un jeune météorologue et que la guerre n'était même pas encore imaginable » continua-t-il « Il faisait déjà ce temps là. D'après les légendes de Crow, ça a toujours été comme ça, depuis le commencement. C'est un endroit où, quoiqu'il arrive, quoique face les hommes, ce lieu ne changera jamais. On a pourtant bien essayé, en installant ce centre de recherche, mais, comme par hasard, tout le monde a du déserté les lieux, et bientôt, ce bâtiment s'écroulera, dans quelques années ou deux. »

« -Vous êtes toujours là, pourtant. » remarqua le plus jeune.

« -C'est vrai ! » ria-t-il « Espérons que ces lieux me laisse mourir en paix avant de faire tomber le laboratoire ! Je n'ai pas envie de vivre mes derniers jours dehors ! »

« -Ne dites pas ça, Armand. » sourit Sanji « Vous avez encore quelques belles années devant vous ! »

« -Je l'espère mon garçon, je l'espère. Hélas, cela ne dépend plus que de Dieu ou de la Marine ! Elle pourrait bien décider de débarquer un jour ou l'autre et abréger mon existence. Ils ne sont pour l'instant jamais venu très longtemps sur cet île, mais ce serait de la folie que d'espérer que notre chance nous porte pour toujours. »

Sanji acquiesça. Armand l'invita alors à retourner à l'intérieur, pour rejoindre Luis et Lydie. Il accepta à contrecœur, triste d'arriver à ce moment fatidique.

Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire, par l'énorme porte en fer qui grinça bruyamment. Devant eux se trouvait l'intérieur du dôme, aussi vieux que vide. En effet, l'énorme cercle, froid et silencieux, protégeait du froid que des vieux instruments de météorologie, traînant ça et là, recouverts de poussière. Leurs pas raisonnèrent jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent un globe au fond de la salle. C'était une sphère transparente, où de multiples boussoles, baromètres et autres objets de mesure était suspendu à l'intérieur par des barres sphériques, tel un système solaire composé d'astres à aiguilles. Malgré la vieillesse de ce globe, il était toujours opérationnel, grâce à sa qualité. Armand saisit les cercles de fer qui soutenait le globe et les déplaça, faisant tourner la sphère sur elle même, jusqu'à qu'une brèche apparaisse , jusque là caché sous le support. Le vieil homme y inséra les premières phalanges de ses longs doigts veineux. Il fit tourner le « système solaire » sur lui même, faisant bouger boussoles et autres. Il saisit un petit baromètre qui se trouvait auparavant au centre les autres et le retira. Il régla alors le baromètre pour que celui-ci indique « tempête » et il le glissa de nouveau dans la sphère et ré-actionna le mécanisme. Il ne l'arrêta que lorsque le baromètre retrouve sa place initiale.

Un mécanisme s'activa alors, les aiguilles tournèrent alors en cadence et le globe tourna à son tour. Au sol, au centre du dôme, une trappe s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître dans une douce lumière un escalier en colimaçon.

« -Cela m'a fallu plusieurs années pour perfectionner ce mécanisme » dit fièrement le vieil homme « mais aujourd'hui, il est tout à fait opérationnel. Le sol de ce dôme est fait d'un alliage d'acier particulièrement puissant. Seul ce mécanisme extrêmement fragile peut ouvrir cette trappe. Il suffit de soulever le globe de son socle pour que le sous sol soit à jamais condamné et, connaissant les Marines et leurs fouilles brutales, ils briseront ce chez d'œuvre sans s'en rendre compte! »

« -Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il décide de détruire le sol et découvre cette cachette ? » demanda Sanji en commençant à descendre les escalier.

« -Oh ! Ça je m'en doute, qu'ils tenteront ! » continua Armand en refermant la trappe derrière lui « Mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, les bases de ce bâtiment sont des plus friables, il suffirait d'un coup de pioche un peu trop fort au mauvais endroit et le laboratoire irait s'écraser au bas du ravin ! »

Le blond acquiesça avec un sourire. Armand n'était pas un novice dans la matière, il avait pensé à tout pour protéger le secret du lieu. Soit il survivait, soit il disparaîtrait, mais il ne serait jamais découvert.

Au bout des marches, l'atmosphère se réchauffa de plusieurs degrés, ils ôtèrent leur manteaux, alors inutiles. Il se trouvaient dans un petit salon aménagé : la demeure d'Armand. Ils posèrent leurs affaires sur un canapé et se dirigea vers une porte en bois jauni.

C'était une petite chambre, avec une grande table au milieu. Dessus y était déroulées des cartes, représentant les mers, les continents, les îles... En face d'elle, Lydie et Luis était assis dans un canapé, l'ancien aubergiste tenant la main de sa femme. Un grand miroir se trouvait à leur droite, fixé au mur. Dès que les deux hommes rentrèrent, le couple se leva doucement, sachant ce que signifiait le retour de leur ami.

« -Vous avez trouvé un nouvel endroit pour vivre ? » demanda doucement Sanji.

Luis fit signe que oui. Il y a quelques jours, lui et son épouse lui avait signalé leur envie de rejoindre la terre ferme, ne pouvant vivre cette vie de fugitif. Sanji les avait donc emmené -à l'aide du pouvoir de Tick- chez Armand, le Passeur.

Armand aidait depuis plusieurs années maintenant des fugitifs « légers » de la Marine à changer de vie, de nom, de pays... Afin qu'ils puissent retourner à une vie à peu près normal, dans des lieux moins dangereux. L'Iceberg aidait ces personnes à prendre contact avec les Passeurs pour pouvoir atteindre ce but de tranquillité -ou du moins le frôler. Armand était l'un des plus anciens passeurs que Sanji connaissait et sûrement le plus fiable. Beaucoup craquait, préférant dénoncer ces protégés plutôt que de risquer leur vie pour des inconnus. Mais Armand, sous ses allures de vieil homme, avait un mental d'acier et faisait preuve du plus grand sang-froid. Il avait donc sans hésiter décidé de confier la vie de ces chers amis et sauveurs entre ses mains.

« -A partir de maintenant » dit Lydie dans un rire sans joie « Mon nom est Line et mon mari se nomme Tom. Tout notre passé est réécrit, dans les moindres détails et nous allons partir vers une nouvelle île que l'on ne connaît pas... C'est tellement... Soudain. »

« -Je suis désolé pour tout ça. » dit sincèrement Sanji.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais il ne le voyait pas comme cela. Il était responsable de toutes ces années où ils avaient risqué leur vie pour lui, pour ces cachotteries, pour cette fuite soudaine de leur village.

« -Nous partirons tout à l'heure » prévint Armand « Êtes-vous sûrs de votre choix sur l'île ? »

Les époux échangèrent un regard et hochèrent de la tête. Le cœur de Sanji se resserra, l'heure des adieux approchaient. Armand s'éclipsa de la chambre, prétextant d'aller faire chauffer du thé, laissant l'homme et le couple seul.

« -Armand nous a dit » commença Luis après un silence « que tu ne devrais pas être au courant de notre futur emplacement. »

« -Oui » admit-il « Après que l'Iceberg ai permis aux fugitifs de rejoindre un passeur, nous ne devons pas être au courant des chemins empruntés par ceux-ci, ainsi que leur nouvelles identités et emplacements... »

« -Mais entre nous, Sanji » réagit Lydie « Entre amis, sans compter Iceberg et passeurs, nous pouvons te dire où nous serons... »

« -Non ! » intervint fermement l'ancien pirate « Je ne dois pas le savoir ! C'est la règle ! »

« -Sanji... »

« -Je vous ai déjà bien assez mis en danger avec mes histoires, il est hors de question que vous risquiez plus longtemps vos vie pour moi ! »

Il eut un silence. Sanji reprit la parole, plus calme.

« -Pendant ces quinze dernières années, vous m'avez aidés, vous avez fais ce que je vous ai dit, sans poser de questions. Je vous suis extrêmement redevable et je n'ai rien d'autre pour vous rembourser... Sauf une nouvelle vie.

»

Il regarda le couple, qui ne disait rien. Lydie se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle saisit ses mains.

« -Jamais de ma vie » dit-elle solennellement « J'attendrais que tu nous rembourse quoi que se soit contre ces années. Jamais de ma vie je ne regretterais ce que nous avons fait pour toi, tu entends ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable pour tout ça. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son aînée, d'un geste presque maternel, le prit dans ses bras. Les cheveux roux qui frôlaient sa joue, son parfum, sa chaleur, l'apaisa.

« -Tu es un ami très cher. Tu fais même parti de la famille. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, quelque soit ton problème, n'hésite pas à demander à Armand notre nouvelle habitation. Il y aura toujours un miroir chez nous pour que tu puisses nous rejoindre. »

Il serra doucement Lydie dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule, en chuchotant un « merci » à peine audible et ils se séparèrent. Il tourna son regard vers Luis qui se rapprocha, avec un sourire triste. Sanji lui tendit la main, en signe d'adieu, que l'homme accepta.

« -Tu as de la chance que je te connaisse aussi bien » rajouta l'aubergiste « J'ai tabassé d'autres hommes pour avoir fait beaucoup moins qu'un câlin à ma femme. »

Ils rirent, mais l'aubergiste fut interrompu par un coup de coude dans les côtes de ladite femme. Ce qui fit rire davantage le cadet.

« -Vous allez me manquer. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« -Toi aussi. » ajouta Luis en posant une main sur son épaule « Espérons qu'un jour, peut-être, nous nous reverrons dans de meilleurs circonstances. »

Il ne répondit pas, peu convaincu qu'un tel espoir soit permis. Il les regarda une dernière fois, leur affichant un sourire pour masquer son angoisse.

« Armand est un excellent passeur » se répéta-t-il, cherchant à se convaincre, mais les imprévus et les bavures existaient.

Il se dirigea vers le miroir et en tapota la surface. Le reflet se brouilla, pour finalement laisser place à une sorte de couloir noir. Lorsque le miroir était trop éloigné de Tick, ces couloirs se produisaient, au lieu de directement renvoyer l'image de la destination. Il enjamba le cadre du miroir et rentra dans l'étrange tunnel.

« -Saluez Armand de ma part. » dit-il simplement sans se retourner.

« -Attends ! »

Il resta de dos, ne voulant voir son interlocutrice. C'était l'heure de partir, qu'ils changent de vie, une vie sans lui. S'il les regardait encore, s'il reparlait avec eux, jamais il ne partirait. Il voulait les accompagner, s'assurer que tout irait bien pour eux, qu'ils seraient en sécurité dans leur nouvelle vie. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses si vieux amis, qui l'avaient vu changer, se tordre, se casser. Mais c'était impossible, ils devaient se séparer, maintenant que la tâche des deux charpentiers étaient fini. Cependant, ses pas s'arrêtèrent d'eux même, voulant tout de même entendre une dernière fois ces voix qui lui paraissaient si chaudes, si amicales.

« -J'ai... J'ai vu Zoya ! » continua précipitamment Lydie cherchant un sujet de conversation pour retarder encore leur dernier au revoir « C'est une adorable petite fille ! Je suis sûre qu'elle deviendra très belle ! Et je suis sûre que tu l'élèves très bien ! Elle à l'air si gentille... Et le Sunny ! Fais-y attention, d'accord ? J'espère qu'il te sera utile... Et je... Je... »

Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, sanglotant violemment. Il se retourna pour voir la rousse dans les bras de son mari, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Luis leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Sanji. Il regardait le blond avec le plus grand sérieux et finit par dire d'une voix calme :

« -Adieu Sanji. Et continu à vivre. Quoiqu'il arrive. »

Sanji ferma les yeux et retourna vers le couloir, cette fois pour de bon. Il fit quelques pas, essayant d'oublier les sanglots de Lydie, qui se turent brutalement. La connexion avec le miroir de Crow était rompu. C'était fini, à jamais. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, faisant face à l'obscurité solitaire.

« -Est-ce que ça va, Grand-Chef ? »

Il tourna les yeux vers Tick qui s'était matérialisé juste à ses côtés, l'air ennuyé.

« -Tu nous a entendu, n'est-ce pas ? » eut le jeune garçon pour toute réponse.

Il acquiesça la tête, gêné. Il était le gardien de ce tunnel, par son pouvoir du fruit du démon, il voyait et entendait donc tout ce qui s'y passait.

« -C'était de bons amis à toi, Grand-Chef. » remarqua le plus jeune « Et se sont d'excellents charpentiers. Ils auraient pu rester avec nous dans l'Iceberg... »

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. » répondit sévèrement le blond « L'Iceberg n'est pas une colonie de vacances. Il a été créer pour protéger les gens recherchés, comme toi et moi. Luis et Lydie ont l'énorme possibilité de refaire leur vie, sans être inquiétés. Je n'ai pas le droit, quelque soit la raison de les laisser rejoindre l'Iceberg, même s'ils le souhaitaient. Ce serait purement égoïste. »

Le cadet n'ajouta rien, ce genre de sujet n'était pas très abordable avec Sanji. En effet, le meneur de l'Iceberg avait une idée bien clair sur leur fonction et hors de question d'y changer quoique ce soit, où de faire une quelconque exception... Et cela n'annonçait rien de bon vu ce qui allait suivre.

« -Dans le cœur de l'Iceberg » ajouta Tick « Il y a tes anciens amis qui t'attendent. La rousse -Nami, c'est ça ?- semble assez remontée. »

« -Je vois » dit le blond d'un ton un peu sec« Peux-tu leur dire de venir me voir plus tard ? J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

« -Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils attendent, et ils tournent comme des lions en cage. »

Il ravala une remarque cinglante. Comme si personne ici ne tournait comme un lion en cage... Mais il devait arrêter de les fuir. Il avait promis des explications, alors explications ils y auraient, même s'il n'était particulièrement pas d'humeur. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers le couloir sombre qui s'était refermé, le séparant de Luis et Lydie. L'amitié qu'il avait noué avec ce couple lui semblait à des années lumières de celle qu'il avait avec ceux qu'il avait considéré, il y a longtemps, comme sa famille. Et, à vrai dire, il ne voulait pas les voir.

* * *

><p>« Tick, t'es mon meilleur pote, mais là, à cet instant précis, t'es qu'un sale chien... »<p>

Étaient les poétiques pensées de Tack qui, à son bureau croulant sous les cartons d'archives, au milieu du Cœur, se lamentait de l'ambiance de la salle.

En effet, quand la troupe du chapeau de paille et Zoya étaient entrés dans le bureau des archives et de la communication, il avait tout de suite senti un malaise. Bien sûr, ça ne venait pas des zouaves de l'équipage, mais plutôt de la rouquine qui ne semblait pas dans ses meilleurs jours. Ses bras croisés, ses yeux froncés, cette façon de se tenir... Oui, tout reflétait une colère prête à exploser. Il avait fallu que les deux garçons échangent un coup d'œil pour confirmer leur doute : Quelqu'un allait se prendre la remontée de bretelles de sa vie.

Elle s'était avancée vers eux et leur avait demandé sèchement de pouvoir parler à Sanji. Ils lui répondirent qu'il était parti de l'Iceberg et qu'il faudrait patiemment attendre son retour. La réponse ne sembla pas plaire à la navigatrice qui décida de rester ici jusqu'au retour de son ancien ami.

Alors que l'ambiance était au plus mal, demandant alors un geste de solidarité, Tick et Tack étaient censés s'épauler et se soutenir face à l'adversité... Selon la logique de Tack en tout cas. Car ce petit malin de Tick se leva et prétexta qu'il allait chercher directement le chef par miroir et, avant qu'il n'est le temps de protester, le traître s'était engouffré dans l'un de ses miroirs, le laissant seul avec ses archives. Sanji avait été très clair, le contact entre les deux miroirs ne devaient avoir lieu qu'à sa demande et pas avant et Tick n'allait sûrement pas désobéir, oh non ! Il allait plutôt errer dans ces dédales de reflets créés par son fruit du démon, en attendant l'appel du meneur, en abandonnant son camarade, oui c'était mieux !

Alors qu'il n'en finissait de grommeler, il remarqua que son travail était sur le point de se terminer. En effet, il ne restait qu'à peine quelques dossiers sur son bureau à classer. Bientôt, il serait libéré de cette tâche infâme et rébarbative !

Devant lui se trouvait plusieurs cartons. La plupart étaient remplis de fiches d'identité des pirates et autres, morts depuis plus de vingts ans. Seulement deux parmi eux contenaient les noms des survivants. Il allait placer le dernier dossier dans l'un de ses cartons, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'ironie du sort : Ce dossier qui allait clôturer son travail n'était autre que celui des Pirates aux Chapeaux de Pailles.

« -Votre attention à tous ! » dit-il, ne pouvant garder ce moment pour lui. Ses interlocuteurs se tournèrent alors vers lui « Voici un grand moment historique vous concernant ! »

Il leva solennellement le dossier en question et le plaça de manière théâtrale dans le carton.

« -Ça y est, mes amis ! Vous êtes officiellement... Pas morts ! Hourra ! Félicitation ! Bienvenu dans le carton des vivants ! »

Cette blague, qu'il croyait cocasse, fut accueilli par un grand froid, au désespoir de Tack. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas très fin, comme remarque, mais tout de même ! Enfin bon, c'est sûr que sans son acolyte chauffeur de salle, c'était beaucoup plus ardus de faire rire des gens de mauvais poil. Au moins, dans le cas d'un bide comme celui-ci, ils auraient pu s'épauler... Oui, Tick n'était vraiment qu'un traître...

Soudain, l'image d'un miroir se troubla et la tête de Tick réapparu :

« -On est de retour ! » s'écria le brun aux lunettes disproportionnées.

Il fut accueillit par un regard meurtrier de son ami et d'un « c'est pas trop tôt » des plus équivoque, lui donnant envie de replonger dans son miroir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il sortit donc complètement et aida Sanji à en faire de même. Celui-ci apparut et au premier coup d'œil, Tack comprit que son chef était de mauvaise humeur... La discussion allait être mouvementée avec la rouquine...

* * *

><p>Blanc... Du blanc, seulement du blanc... Voilà à quoi pensait Sanji à ce moment précis. L'île de Crow, ce lieu qu'il venait de quitter, cet intense silence, le calme, aspirant ses pensées et ses douleurs, tel un gouffre béant, une bouche éclatante, éternel et lointain. Il fallait qu'il reste calme face à la discussion qui allait suivre. Il se trouvait à présent dans une salle annexe des archives, contenant les plus anciennes, certaines datant même d'avant le début de la guerre. Il avait choisit cet endroit car seul un miroir y menait, empêchant ainsi toutes perturbations autre que celle de Tick, dans ce cas là sous son ordre. Face à lui, l'équipage au chapeau de paille au grand complet, le reste de l'équipage - Robin, Franky et Brook – les ayant rejoint, quant à Zoya, elle était restée dans le Cœur, où Kaya était venue la chercher. Ils étaient entourés d'étagères contenant toutes les archives et les fiches des morts tombés au combat. Depuis, un silence s'était installé.<p>

« -Alors » finit-il par dire en s'adossant contre l'une des étagères « Il paraît que vous vouliez me voir... »

« -Oui » répondit Nami les bras croisés « Tu nous a promis des explications sur ce qu'il se passe ici, et depuis on s'est à peine croisé. »

« -C'est vrai oui. Bon, finissons-en, que voulez-vous savoir? »

Sanji essayait de ne pas paraître trop froid, mais il savait déjà comment cette discussion allait finir. Mal.

Un ange passa. C'est vrai, l'équipage n'avait pas vraiment de question en particulier. Il s'apprêtait à ce lancer dans un autre monologue explicatif, fixant la rousse qui ne semblait vouloir parler, lorsqu'ils furent coupés par le capitaine.

« -En fait, moi, j'ai pas vraiment de question, je veux juste te dire qu'on va partir de notre côté avec le Sunny. »

Le blond fut tellement surpris par l'affirmation de son cadet qu'il crut s'en décrocher la mâchoire ! Après quelques balbutiements d'incompréhension, il finit par lancer d'un ton mêlé de panique et d'agacement.

« -Mais... Mais c'est hors de question ! Comment oses-tu me lancer un truc pareil ?! »

« -Ba tu peux venir si tu veux ! On pourrait partir à l'aventure ! »

« -Mais le problème n'est pas là, abruti ! » s'égosilla-t-il « Qui t'as dis que tu pouvais sortir comme ça ?! »

« -Moi. » répondit-il. Il se plaça devant le miroir et tapota sa surface comme les habitants de l'Iceberg le faisait « Hého ! » lança-t-il « Y'a quelqu'un la d'dans ! On veut sortir de l'Iceberg ! Faut que vous nous rendiez not' bateau aussi ! »

Il frappa encore la surface, sans réponse. Il se retourna, étonné et déçu et ajouta :

« Ba, j'comprend pas, c'est cass... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un coup de pied le frappa le plein fouet, l'envoyant valdinguer sur les étagères du fond, dans un immense fracas. Face à cette attaque, chacun se mit en garde, face au blond qui écumait de rage.

« -Comment oses-tu... » articulait-il, la panique ayant cédé sa place à la colère « Comment oses-tu agir de la sorte ! N'es-tu donc qu'un simple idiot égoïste, Luffy ?! »

Le garçon se releva simplement, ramassa son chapeau de paille qu'il épousseta, avant de l'enfoncer sur sa tête, l'air grave.

« -Moi et les autres, on quitte l'Iceberg » continua-t-il « On s'est bien amusé et je te remercie de nous avoir accueillit et d'avoir fait réparer le Sunny, mais faut qu'on y aille maintenant. »

Sanji était atterré. Tout simplement atterré. Il lança un regard vers le reste de l'équipage qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pousse, sauf peut-être Ussop, bizarrement. Mais Zoro lui avait barré le chemin par l'un de ses sabres.

« -Vous ne dites rien ? » souffla-t-il doucement « N'avez vous pas d'avis sur la question ? »

« -Luffy a dit qu'on partait » répondit Zoro, le regard aussi tranchant que ses lames « Ordre du capitaine. »

Un silence d'une froideur sans nom enveloppa la salle. Ce fut un rire tout aussi glacé qui le coupa.

« -Ordre du capitaine » répéta le blond « C'est vrai, je l'avais oublié celle-là : Ordre du capitaine. »

Son rire reparti de plus belle. Un moment, il ria tellement fort qu'il du se raccrocher à l'une des étagère, tournant le dos à ses anciens amis.

« -Ordre du capitaine ! C'est drôle non ? » continua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux « Cette phrase qui semble résoudre tout les problèmes ! Ordre du capitaine ! Oui, elle tient chaud cette phrase, elle nous protège, comme si la prononcer justifiait tout, permettait tout, nous rendait invincible face à tout. »

Et il ria de nouveau, accrochant sa main à l'un des revers d'une boîte d'archives.

« -Le plus drôle là dedans, c'est que tous ces gens, tous ces morts sans dépouilles, sans tombe, dont le nom est simplement écrit ici, seule trace restante de leur misérable vie de pirate, ont du certainement entendre cette jolie phrase avant de crever seul, la peur au ventre. Ordre du capitaine ! »

et sur cette intonation, il renversa fébrilement le carton de l'étagère, déversant son contenu au sol, rejoint presque immédiatement par un autre carton.

« -Ordre du capitaine ! A la gloire de la piraterie ! Pour l'honneur ! Pour la Liberté ! »

Et à chaque fois un nouveau carton qui s'écrasait au sol, dans un fracas de feuilles et d'images.

« -Pour nos frères ! Pour nos sœurs ! Pour nous ! Pour notre orgueil ! Pour nos peurs ! Pour notre survie ! Pour la fin ! Pour la mort ! ORDRE DU CAPITAINE ! »

Et il fit basculer, de tristesse et de rage, le reste de l'étagère. Faisant de nouveau face à ces inconnus au traits douloureusement familiers.

« -Vous n'avez toujours pas saisis ! Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ! Nous ne sommes plus comme il y a quinze ans ! La piraterie est morte ! Nos amis sont morts ! Toutes les personnes qu'on a croisées, qu'on a aimées... Tous morts ! Il n'y a plus de révolutionnaires, de pirates ! Il n'y a que des fugitifs qui essaient juste de survivre ! Je suis un fugitif et vous aussi maintenant, que ça vous plaise ou non ! C'est fini ! On a perdu ! »

La colère bouillonnait littéralement en lui. Étaient-ils donc si inconscients ? Aurait-il été d'accord, il y a de ça quinze ans, de suivre ces ordres insensés, sans se poser plus de question ? Sûrement oui, et ça le dégoûtait.

« -Sanji » reprit Robin, espérant faire médiateur entre le blond et son capitaine « Nous ne sommes pas à notre place ici, ce n'est pas notre époque. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un nous a amené ici et on doit savoir pourquoi et comment. Nous avons cherché des réponses dans l'Iceberg, nous n'en avons pas trouvées. Il faut continuer nos recherches, mais ailleurs. »

« -Ah oui ?! » explosa-t-il en se tournant vers elle « Et tu crois que vous allez trouver facilement ?! Que personne n'attend, là dehors, pour vous sauter à la gorge ?! La Marine est bien plus forte qu'avant ! On ne se terre pas ici pour le plaisir ! »

« -Ceux qui nous barrent la route, on les défonce » trancha Luffy, d'un air déterminé « T'as pas à t'en faire. »

« -Oh, mais je ne m'en fait pas pour vous, imbécile ! Faites ce que vous voulez, faites vous trucider, ça ne me concerne pas ! Le problème, tu vois, c'est les autres ! En quittant ce navire, caché depuis plus de huit ans, tu as de grande chance de le faire repérer ! Cet endroit est une cachette, tu t'en rappelle ! Il s'y trouve à son bord des recherchés, des blessés, des innocents, des enfants, Luffy ! Des enfants ! Alors quoi ?! Tu pars, sans un regard en arrière, persuadé de faire le bon choix ?! Oui, je l'ai comprise votre idée ! Quitter le navire, trouver celui qui vous a envoyé là, quel qu'en soit le prix pour qu'il vous ramène à votre époque. Et une fois cela fait, empêcher la guerre ?! Empêcher tout ces morts ?! Trouver le One Piece ! Non mais quel ego ! »

Il s'approcha du brun, le dominant par sa hauteur, des flammes dans les yeux. Il prononça du voix dangereusement calme :

« -J'ai vu des pirates bien plus fort que toi tomber au combat. Des équipages bien plus nombreux que le tien se faire décimer. J'ai tout vu et toi rien. Alors n'essaie pas de me faire comprendre comment le monde là dehors marche. Tu te dis que tu peux tout arranger, mais c'est faux. Tu n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans cet océan et rien de plus. La seule chose que tu puisses faire aujourd'hui, en quittant l'Iceberg, c'est de condamner tout ceux qui s'y trouvent... »

« -Et je partirai quand même. »

Sanji se stoppa fixant le brun, horrifié devant le regard aussi sérieux du cadet.

« -Je tenterais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retourner à mon époque et j'arrangerai tout. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je vais botter le cul à celui qui nous a amené ici, les Marine avec, et j'empêcherai que tout ça arrive et je deviendrai le roi des pirates ! »

« -Pauvre fou ! » cracha-t-il « Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire une chose pareille ! »

Et sur ces mots, il frappa la surface du miroir, fixant les membres de son ancien équipage. Une main traversa le miroir et attrapa la sienne, le retirant de la salle annexe des archives. Il vit Luffy accourir vers lui, mais le brun ne pu traverser le miroir à son tour.

« -Hé ! » s'égosillait-il « Pourquoi ça marche pas ? On peut pas sortir ! »

« -A partir de maintenant, équipage du Pirate aux Chapeau de paille » répondit-il depuis la salle du Cœur « Vous n'êtes plus les hôtes de l'Iceberg. A cause du danger que vous représentez pour nous, vous êtes dès à présent nos prisonniers. »

Et le miroir où il voyait l'équipage s'affoler ne renvoya bientôt que son simple reflet.

* * *

><p>« Une petite poupée. Une petite poupée dans une maison de poupée. »<p>

Zoya regardait avec attention le morceau de chiffon souriant qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Attrapant le bras gauche, puis le bras droit, avec toute la douceur du monde. La tenant ainsi, elle laissait les pieds effleurer le sol, essayant de créer un geste proche de la marche. Mais la poupée dodelinait de la tête, la laissant tomber en arrière, seulement secouée par de troubles sauts venant de ses bras agités. Ses cheveux de ficelles jaunes bougeaient en rythme, loin de ressembler à ceux des jolies femmes, soyeux, emportés par le vent, où du moins ce qu'elle en avait imaginé. Loin d'une démarche humaine, à des gestes humains, seulement désarticulés, la petite fille ne lâcha cependant pas la poupée. Elle la ramena contre elle, la serrant contre son cœur, la regardant avec attention, comme une maman félicitant son enfant pour ses efforts... Ou du moins elle l'imaginait ainsi.

« Tu te débrouilles très bien. » pensa-t-elle très fort, songeant que les jouets parlaient aux enfants ainsi, par la pensée « Bientôt tu marcheras comme une grande. »

Elle se leva, la poupée dans les bras et se dirigea vers une vieille maison de poupée qu'elle ouvrit en grinçant. Elle déposa la poupée doucement dans la maison et referma avec douceur le toit, comme on ferme la porte de la chambre des enfants, sans les réveiller. Une fois cela fait, elle resta debout quelques instants, songeuse. Combien de temps serait-elle resté comme cela si une main ne s'était pas posé sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

« -Ça va ? » demanda simplement le garçon, aussi surprit que la jeune fille.

« -Ethan ? » répondit Zoya « Ça va pas de me faire une frayeur pareille ! »

« -Mais je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure ! » s'énerva Ethan « On va faire un tour avec les autres, Kaya est parti, faut en profiter ! »

Zoya remarqua qu'en effet que tout les enfants s'étaient rassemblés vers la porte, semblant l'attendre, guettant que leur gardienne ne revienne pas à l'improviste.

« -Dépêche toi ! » dit son ami « Sinon on va partir sans toi ! Et t'auras pas intérêt à nous cafter ! »

« -Je suis pas une cafteuse ! » s'énerva la petite, puis continua fièrement « Mais je peux pas venir avec vous, j'ai un rendez-vous ! »

« -Ah bon ? Avec qui ? » répondit le garçon, piqué de curiosité.

« -Avec Chopper, il a promit de venir jouer avec moi ! »

« -Oh la chance ! » lança une petite fille du groupe « Moi aussi je veux jouer avec le raton laveur ! »

« -C'est pas un raton laveur, c'est un renne ! » rétorqua-t-elle fièrement, les mains sur les hanches.

« -Hé ! Nous aussi on peut jouer avec lui ? »

« -Ouais ! Nous aussi ! On a déjà fait tout le tour de l'Iceberg, c'est plus amusant de jouer avec le renne ! »

Et les enfants commencèrent à s'exciter à l'idée d'un nouveau jeu, de l'arrivé d'un nouveau camarade. Alors ils restèrent dans la salle de jeux, attendant en piaillant. Mais le temps passa : dix minutes, un quart d'heure, une heure... L'excitation faisait place à la déception dans la tête des enfants.

« -On va encore l'attendre longtemps le renne? » demanda un enfant agacé.

« -Il a promis qu'il viendrait. » essayait de se justifier la petite Zoya.

« -C'est vraiment pas juste ! » rouspéta Ethan « Les grands, eux, ils ont le squelette pour jouer, nous on a aucun des nouveaux qui est venu jouer avec nous ! »

Et les enfants commençaient à s'énerver face à cette injustice. Puis, l'un fini par proposer d'aller directement chercher le renne dans les couloirs. C'est vrai, Kaya n'était toujours pas revenu, sûrement à l'infirmerie avec des patients, il suffisait de demander à Tick de les aider ! A peine l'idée évoquée que les garnements se mettaient déjà à taper sur la surface gigantesque du miroir de la salle, attendant une réaction du possesseur du fruit du démon. Réaction que ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps, car le visage de Tick apparu et les laissa rentrer dans le Cœur.

« -On veut jouer avec le renne ! » s'écrièrent les enfants en chœur, essayant de l'apercevoir par l'un des miroirs.

« -Du calme les gosses ! » s'écriait Tack, essayant de calmer le brouhaha ambiant des enfants.

Alors qu'ils essayaient de tous les réunir, Zoya réussi à s'échapper du groupe et regardait à travers les différents miroirs. Le pouvoir de Tick était vraiment incroyable ! Alors qu'elle cherchait Chopper, c'est la silhouette de quelqu'un d'autre qui apparu à ses yeux et qui la fit sourire. Ni une, ni deux, elle sauta à travers le miroir pour arriver dans le bureau de son père. Mais celui-ci, assis sur son siège, ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer, les yeux dans le vague.

« -Papa ? » essaya-t-elle timidement.

L'intéressé se redressa, comme s'il venait de se réveiller et regarda la petite fille, d'abord étonné, puis arbora un sourire.

« -Zoya, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle sourit à son tour, s'élançant vers lui, se réfugiant dans ses bras. Il la prit par la taille, la souleva pour la poser sur ses genoux. Il eut un silence reposant pendant quelques minutes. Zoya n'osait pas trop bouger de l'étreinte de son père, elle savait que quand il était aussi silencieux, s'est qu'il réfléchissait sur quelque chose d'important et le plus souvent peu joyeux. Elle resta donc collée contre lui, laissant elle aussi ses pensées divaguer au gré de son inconscient.

N'osant pendant un temps ne pas interrompre le blond dans ses réflexions, la jeune fille fini par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

« -Papa, ils sont où tes amis? Vous avez discuté ? »

Elle sentit les bras de son père se raidir et sa respiration se bloquer. Elle comprit alors que ses problèmes venaient d'eux.

« -Oui, on a discuté » dit-il enfin « Mais on s'est aussi disputé. Luffy est buté et ne veux pas comprendre... Mais ça c'est tout lui. »

La petite hocha la tête, songeuse.

« -Vous êtes plus amis alors ? »

« -C'est... Compliqué. » répondit-il « Beaucoup de chose ont changé et... »

« -Mais pas eux. » compléta la petite, sans vraiment réfléchir, étonnant quelque peu sont père.

« -Enfin bref » trancha celui-ci « C'est des histoires de grands, Zoya, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça, tu verras. »

Il la serra contre lui, embrassa le haut de son crâne avec affection et se leva, la posant doucement par terre. Il la prit doucement par la main et l'emmena de nouveau dans le Cœur.

* * *

><p>« Prisonniers ? Sans déconner ? »<p>

C'était la pensée qui traversait l'esprit de tout les chapeau de paille, sous différentes formes. Ça semblait surréaliste pour tout le monde. Et quand allaient-ils pouvoir de nouveau sortir ? C'était un mystère. Mais certains ne semblaient pas vraiment partant pour attendre jusqu'à que le blond change d'avis, certains comme Zoro par exemple. En effet, celui-ci venait de se lever, sortant ses sabres de ses fourreaux, s'approchant de l'un des murs.

« -Hé ! » réagit Nami « Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec tes sabres ? »

« -C'pas évident ? » répondit simplement l'épéiste « Y'a plus de sortie, alors je m'en fait une. »

« -Non mais ça va pas ?! » s'énerva Franky « Tu comptes pas faire un trou au milieu d'un navire, au p'tit bonheur la chance ?! »

« -Ba... Si, où est le problème ? »

« -Mais ça t'arrive de réfléchir ?! » renchérit Ussop « On a aucune idée où on se trouve dans ce sous-marin de malheur ! Peut-être que le mur que tu t'apprêtes à trancher est un mur porteur ! Ou pire, peut-être que c'est une paroi extérieur ! Tu feras quoi si de l'eau rentre ici ?! »

« -Ba je nagerai. »

« -Ouais ben p'têtre que toi tu t'en sens capable, monsieur muscle, mais y'a des êtres humains normaux ici ! » s'énerva la rousse « Et moi, résister au courant et à la pression de l'eau à cette profondeur, j'le sens pas trop ! »

« -Ouais ben si t'as une meilleure idée, la sorcière » se vexa le bretteur « Te gênes pas, hein ! Parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste plus longtemps ici ! »

« -Si tu crois que ça m'amuse ! Moi aussi ça me soûle d'être prisonnière comme ça mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut arrêter de réfléchir et foncer dans le tas ! »

Et ils continuèrent à se disputer comme des gamins. Ussop souffla, agacé. Sur le bateau, lorsqu'il y avait dispute entre deux membres de l'équipage, il suffisait de s'éloigner et attendre que ça passe, mais là, dans une pièce aussi exiguë, on était condamné à subir ces jérémiades. Il alla s'asseoir au pied de l'une des étagères encore debout, laissant son regard aller d'un coin à l'autre de la salle, essayant d'oublier ses deux amis en pleine joute verbale. Il remarqua alors Brook assis à ses côtés, la mine sérieuse – du moins le pensa-t-il car ne possédant pas de visage. Il tenait entre ses longues phalanges blanches plusieurs feuilles qui s'étaient échappées des cartons, les inspectant silencieusement. Ussop se pencha à son tour sur ses feuilles, remarquant la foule de noms écrite dessus.

« -Ça fait beaucoup de morts » semblait penser à voix haute le musicien « Cette guerre entre la Marine et la Piraterie a été des plus sanglantes. »

Ussop hocha de la tête, sombre, se souvenant de sa discussion avec Kaya, il y a déjà quelques jours. Il regarda les papiers avec une certaines appréhension, certains possédaient sûrement les noms d'amis, de connaissances, d'alliés. Il se releva, avec une certaine nausée, il n'avait pas envie de savoir tout ça. En fait, la seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était de retourner à son époque, ça allait comme ça, les voyages dans le temps !

« -Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, capitaine ! » conclu Zoro, lassé de se disputer avec la navigatrice « T'as bien dis qu'il fallait qu'on sorte, oui ou non ? »

Luffy, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le départ de Sanji semblait plongé dans ses pensées, son chapeau de paille vissé sur sa tête. Il releva son revers de l'index, les yeux déterminés.

« -Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. » répondit-il « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, avec ou sans l'accord de Sanji. Il faut qu'on trouve comment revenir chez nous. »

« -Mais ? » réagit Ussop « Tu n'as pas entendu ce que t'as dit Sanji ? On s'est pas ce qu'il y a dehors, comment ça se passe ! Les Marine sont surpuissants ! »

« -Ceux qui se mettront sur mon chemin, je les explose. » dit-il sérieusement « Ce seront pas les premiers, ni les derniers. »

« -Et on sera pas non plus les premiers à s'opposer à eux ! » paniqua le jeune homme au long nez « Moi aussi je veux rentrer chez nous, mais on va tout de même pas se jeter là dedans sans réfléchir tout de même ! »

« -Pourquoi pas ? » reprit Zoro « Tu préfères attendre jusqu'à qu'on nous sonne ? On a très bien compris nous aussi ce qu'il se passe, mais tu comptes faire quoi ? Attendre jusqu'à que ça se calme enfin ? Ça fait quinze ans que ça dure, apparemment ! Si on attend que ça se fasse tout seul, on est bon pour rester un sacré paquet d'années ici ! »

« -Je suis d'accord avec notre snipper » objecta l'archéologue « Durant ces derniers jours, j'ai fais mes recherches de mon côté, à propos de cette guerre. La Marine est puissante et aux aguets. Il nous faut un plan, si nous espérons trouver les raisons qui nous ont amenés ici. Et il semblerait que seul l'organisation qui mène l'Iceberg soit celle qui a la plus grande longévité face à la Justice Radicale. Il nous faut donc leur aide si nous voulons nous en sortir. »

« -Ce n'est pas une raison, poupée ! » réagit Fanky « Ils tiennent parce qu'ils sont cachés dans ce navire ! C'est vrai, ça marche bien, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer ! Vous ne comptez tout de même pas sérieusement attendre qu'on nous donne le feu vert ! On est des pirates ou on n'est pas des pirates ?! »

« -Et les gens qui sont ici ? Tu y as pensé ? » dit Chopper à la limite de la colère « Il y a des enfants, des malades, des civils qui sont ici pour survivre ! L'Iceberg est un abris, pas un navire de guerre ! Des gens sont morts pour ce navire et pour protéger ses habitants ! Ils nous ont accueillit et vous voulez partir sans vous retourner, en risquant leur vie ?! Je refuse d'être responsable de ça ! »

« -Je suis d'accord avec monsieur le renne ! » renchérit Brook, pensant à Aaron et ses amis, avec qui il avait passer ses derniers jours à leur apprendre le violon « Nous sommes des pirates, mais nous ne sommes pas sans-cœur -enfin je n'en ai pas vraiment vu que je suis mort ! »

« -Mais la question ne se pose pas ! » s'énerva l'épéiste « Luffy est le capitaine, il a dit qu'on partait, alors on part ! Point barre ! »

« -Non mais ça va, la tyrannie ! On a quand même le droit d'exprimer notre avis, capitaine ou non ! Et puis est-ce cette règle marche encore ici ?! Y'a plus de piraterie ! »

La dispute, divisant de plus en plus l'équipage, aurait put continuer à s'envenimer de la sorte, si une alarme tonitruante n'avait pas retentit dans tout l'Iceberg. Ils cessèrent de parler, couvert par la sirène affolée, faisant valser les lumières du blanc éclatant au rouge sinistre.

« Buster Call en approche ! » se fit entendre une voix « Buster Call en approche ! »

* * *

><p>« Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Buster Call en approche ! Je répète, Buster Call en approche ! »<p>

A cet annonce, Zoya s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la main de son père, paniquée. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras, la souleva et prit un pas beaucoup plus rapide. La petite fille, s'accrochant maintenant aux épaules du blond, put voir tous les adultes présents dans les couloirs s'agiter et commencer eux aussi à courir à leur poste, pour faire face à l'offensive. La peur grandissait, lui serrant le ventre et lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

Son père la décrocha de ses épaules et la posa à terre. Il s'agenouilla face à elle, à sa hauteur, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils se trouvaient devant la porte de la salle de jeux.

« -Écoute moi bien, ma chérie. » dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde « Tu vas tout de suite retourner dans la salle de jeux, tous tes amis s'y trouvent. Kaya est là également, elle va s'occuper de vous. Il va falloir que vous soyez sages et courageux, tu comprends ? Je compte sur toi pour lui obéir et l'aider si les autres enfants paniquent. »

« -Mais Papa... »

« -Pas de mais, Zoya. Maintenant, fais ce que je t'ai dis et fais moi confiance. Tu as confiance en moi, pas vrai ? »

« -Si. » dit-elle en essayant de retenir le plus possible ses larmes.

Il lui sourit, caressant affectueusement ses cheveux bruns. Il se leva ensuite et partit en courant dans l'autre sens, laissant l'enfant rejoindre la salle, encore un peu angoissée.

Sanji arriva ensuite au Cœur, où Tick et Tack s'activaient. Morg se trouvait aussi là, espérant avoir sa dose de combat qui lui manquait tant. Ce fut Yaël, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ében qui accouru vers lui.

« -Une flotte de Buster Call vient de rentrer dans notre périmètre de sécurité » expliqua-t-il

« -La Marine nous à repérer ? » demanda le blond, regardant par l'un des miroirs centrales l'énorme flotte se déplacer, canons sortis.

« -Je ne crois pas, non » répondu le jeune homme « Ils ne se dirigent pas vers nous directement, ils vont sûrement s'attaquer à une île à proximité. Cependant, nous sommes en plein jour et même s'il n'y a que la « barque-vigie » qui est sortit, cela peut paraître douteux. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il nous repère, qui sait! »

« Sais-tu quel île va être attaquée ? » demanda le chef de l'Iceberg « Pouvons-nous faire évacuer des civils ? »

« -Hélas, c'est trop tard. » répondit Tack devant ses écrans, la mine dégoûtée « Ils sont beaucoup trop proche de leur destination, maintenant. Ce serait suicidaire de débarquer maintenant.» Il jura en frappant du poing sur la table « C'est pas vrai, mais à quoi ça rime ! On a des taupes chez eux ! On sait toujours au moins quatre heures à l'avance avant qu'un Buster Call ne commence ! D'où sort cette attaque ?! On peut ni sauver les habitants, ni essayer de nous enfuir ! On peut que prier pour qu'ils nous repère pas ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu de rapports ?! J'ai rien reçu sur une attaque dirigée contre l'île de Crow ! »

« -L'île... De Crow ? » se stoppa le blond.

Il regarda par les miroirs. Oui, aucun doute, c'est vers cette direction que s'élançait la plus terrible attaque de la Marine. Son souffle se stoppa... Luis, Lydie, Armand... Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

« -Tick ! » s'écria-t-il « Ouvre un passage dans l'un des miroirs de la cachette d'Armand ! Il faut les récupérer ! »

« -Attends, t'es pas sérieux, là ?! » s'écria Yaël « On a dit que c'était pas possible ! On sait même pas si tes amis sont encore là bas, tu peux pas prendre un tel risque ! »

« -Armand est l'un de nos meilleurs passeur » répondit Sanji en attrapant son manteau d'hiver adapté, posé dans son bureau, qu'il put récupérer grâce aux pouvoirs de Tick « Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser mourir, il est notre priorité ! »

« -Te moque pas de nous ! » grogna Morg « Tu veux juste récupérer tes deux potes les charpentiers, te prends pas trop pour un héros ! »

« -C'est un ordre. » conclu Sanji, le regard sévère « Je vais les récupérer maintenant. Tick, ouvre le passage. Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici cinq minutes, referme le, je me débrouillerai pour revenir. Yaël, informe les autres à la machinerie que nous allons nous déplacer. Gardez une vitesse basse et enfoncez l'Iceberg petit à petit, jusqu'à qu'il soit totalement immergé. Change aussi la fréquence magnétique du navire, nous passons en code bleu. »

Il fini d'enfiler son manteau, rabaissant sa capuche et entra dans le couloir de miroir de Tick en courant. Morg souffla, déjà agacée de ne pouvoir sortir, éternellement coincée ici, sans combat, voilà maintenant que l'autre partait en solo.

« -Moi je vous le dit » grinça-t-elle « Ça lui réussit pas, de traîner avec ses vieux potes les pirates. »

* * *

><p>Sanji vit enfin la fin du tunnel et la lumière de la salle où il avait laissé plus tôt Luis et Lydie. Il l'atteint enfin, à peine essoufflé. Il fallait faire vite, avant que le massacre ne commence. La salle était vide, il s'élança vers la porte pour arriver dans la salle principale de la cachette d'Armand. La jeune fille qui y était sursauta, évitant de peu de renverser tout le service à thé qu'elle portait sur son plateau. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux châtains attachés en un chignon où s'échappait quelques mèches. Elle portait une robe longue bleu, avec un tablier blanc par dessus, serrant sa taille. Elle était tout en finesse et semblait fragile comme du verre. Ses tâches de rousseurs, cachés par le rougissement de ses joues face à l'entrée violente de l'homme, illuminait des yeux gris, étonnés.<p>

« -Toinette, c'est ça ? » fini par dire Sanji « Tu es la nièce d'Armand je crois. »

Elle hocha la tête, toujours surprise, puis, comme se rappelant des convenances, lui proposa gentiment une tasse de thé.

« -Non, ça ira, il faut partir, un Buster Call arrive. » dit-il « Où est Armand ? »

« -Il se repose » répondit-elle, ne semblant pas le moins du monde choquée, par l'idée du massacre imminent « Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ? »

« -Heu... Oui. » articula le blond, décontenancé.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, posa le plateau sur une table basse et partit par une autre porte, laissant Sanji dans la salle confortablement aménagé. Elle était faite de bois, avec un feu de cheminée crépitant contre l'un des murs. De gros fauteuils s'y trouvaient, tourner vers l'entre flamboyante, renvoyant sa douce lumière sur les murs et le plafond. La table basse en acajou se trouvait entre les deux fauteuils, l'argenterie scintillait sous le reflet des flammes. Dehors, on entendait le vent souffler sur la neige du mont enneigé de Crow. Dehors volait la neige, dehors volait le blanc... Le blanc... Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il se retrouva assis dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux de la salle. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas assis dans un tel siège ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas sentit aussi bien ? Chaque fois qu'il venait à Crow, il se sentait si bien, à l'abri de tout, en sécurité... Dans le blanc. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement, endormis dans ce silence confortable, loin de tout, loin de ce qu'il y avait là dehors...

Il eu alors un violent haut-le-cœur, comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper dans le ventre. Le Buster Call ! Où avait-il la tête ?! Il se releva aussitôt, mais un violent vertige le prit, le faisant s'écrouler sur le sol, le nez dans le tapis. Il réussit difficilement à se redresser, agrippant au bras du fauteuil. Le Buster Call ! Il fallait faire vite ! Luis, Lydie, Armand ! Il fallait les sauver ! Mais... Mais... Le Blanc... Tout tournait autour de lui, les couleurs se confondaient. Toujours accroché au bras, il tâta son manteau de sa main libre, mal assuré. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici, le Buster Call arrivait, il fallait, il fallait...

« -Allo, Sanji ? Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Il avait réussi ! Il avait réussi à attraper son escargophone d'urgence, l'un des seuls qu'ils avaient réussit à retirer tout micro de la Marine. Celui ci se trouvait au sol, tombé sur le côté. La main tremblante, il attrapa l'écouteur, le portant à la bouche.

« -Oui, Blind... C'est moi. » Sa voix était sifflante et empâtée « Je... Je suis sur l'île de Crow... Le Buster Call, il faut... »

« -Sanji, ça va ? » répondit l'homme « Que ce passe-t-il ? Et que fais-tu sur l'île de Crow ? »

« -Le passeur... Armand » articula-t-il, lâchant prise peu à peu « Le passeur de Crow... En danger... Le Buster Call... »

« -Un Buster Call à Crow ? C'est impossible Sanji ! Cette île a été rasé il y a plus de dix ans maintenant ! Personne n'y vit depuis des années ! Sanji, tu m'entends ?! Sanji ! »

« -Le blanc, Blind... Que... Du... Blanc. »

Le blond s'écroula sur le sol, entendant au loin la voix de Blind. Le décor disparaissait autour de lui, emporté au loin. Seul le blanc régnait... Seulement du blanc... Pris au piège.

**WTF ?! Mais qu'est-ce que sait que cette fin qui s'arrête de façon si dramatique ! Est-ce que Sanji va s'en sortir ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel à l'île de Crow ? Où sont Armand, Lydie et Luis ? Qui est donc cette mystérieuse Toinette qui ne réagit à peine face à l'annonce d'un Buster Call ? Les Chapeaux de Pailles vont-ils se réconcilier ou vont-ils se séparer tel un boys band n'arrivant pas à gérer leur succès ? Zoya est-elle bien retourné dans la salle de jeux ? Que fout Kaya a toujours s'absenter alors qu'elle est censé surveiller les enfants ? C'est si dur d'appeler quelqu'un pour prendre le relais ? Et enfin... D'où sort cette obsession du blanc chez Sanji ? Est-ce parce qu'il n'a plus d'adoucissant pour lessive pour avoir toujours des chemises immaculées ? Pourquoi l'auteur écrit-elle conneries sur conneries depuis qu'elle a commencé à écrire les bonus ? Arrêtez là, bordel de merde !**

***SBAF ! ***

**Ah ! Merci, Sanji d'âge mûr (AM je rappelle).**

**Sanji AM : Mais ce n'est rien, j'en avais besoins moi aussi. Et sache que je n'utilise pas d'assouplissant...**

**Ah bon, pourquoi ?**

**Sanji AM : Parce que je porte plus de chemise... Ça coûte cher, c'est fragile et peu pratique pour les mouvements rapides.**

**Sanji : Mais tu portes plus de costume ? Tu portes quoi ?**

**Sanji AM : Hé ben...**

**Aha ! Oui, ça c'est marrant ! Dès que j'ai inventé cette histoire, j'ai tout de suite imaginée l'arrivée de Sanji AM tel que vous l'avez lu dans les premiers chapitre : encapuchonné avec une cape. Mais dans l'Iceberg, ce genre de costume sont inutiles donc il est en costume normal qu'il a sous sa cape... Et j'ai jamais vraiment visualisé ce qu'il pouvait bien porté... Je suis nul en fringues...**

**Sanji AM : Donc théoriquement... Ch'uis à poil.**

**Ouais on peut dire ça... Chères lectrices, vous pouvez relire les précédents chapitres avec cette idée en tête, grand bien vous fasse !**

**Non, allez je déconne, ne faites pas ça... Disons qu'il a un pantalon souple et une tunique... Et des tonnes de couteaux et pistolets ! Yeah ! C'est un guerrier !**

**Sans aucune transition, maintenant que l'histoire est plus installée, je voudrais juste parler d'autres version de cette histoire qui aurait pu exister. L'idée de voyage dans le temps m'est très vite venue à l'esprit ! J'adore vraiment les histoires de voyages temporels et de tout ce qui en découle... Sûrement du à Retour vers le Futur, ça...**

**Enfin bref, une première version aurait du être où TOUT l'équipage au complet serait parti dans le temps et aurait rencontré TOUS les eux adultes. Le premiers rencontré aurait été Sanji, assez proche de celui d'origine, un peu moins dragueur et plus cinglant. Il aurait été solitaire et méfiant vis à vis de l'équipage. J'ai pensé aussi à Nami, qui aurait été plus proche du Sanji que j'expose dans cette fic. Elle serait devenu commandent d'une flotte révolutionnaire et détesterai Sanji car, vu que je n'arrivai pas à trouver de la place pour tout le monde, les autres seraient morts pour diverses raisons, plus ou moins à cause du cuisinier. Mais j'ai abandonnée cette version car trop alambiqué et cruel pour les autres de l'équipage, morts et mis de côté. De plus, nos voyageurs temporels ne me semblaient pas assez « impliqués » dans cette version et perdait donc du sens à mes yeux.**

**Enfin bref, c'est une version auquel j'avais pensé ! Si ça donne des idées à quelqu'un, qu'il me le demande, je serais ravis de lui en donner les droits (mais demandez le moi d'abord quand même!) J'en exposerai d'autres dans les autres bonus, parce que, croyez moi, certaines versions, on se demande ce que j'ai bien pu fumer pour en arriver là!**

**Enfin bref ! Bonne journées à tous et à toutes, et laissez une petite reviews si vous avez le temps :)**

**Bye !**

**PS: Je dis toujours "enfin bref"... Si quelqu'un à d'autres mots de transitions, pouvez vous me dire lesquels, parce que ça devient redondant...**

**PS 2: J'ai changé la couverture! C'est cool, non? On voit qu'y a du Drama dans cette fic maintenant :D**


	11. Chapitre 11: Un mauvais pressentiment

**En retard, toujours. Désolée, toujours. Aucune excuse, toujours.**

**Mais je vous remercie tous et toutes de me suivre, lire et apprécier cette fic, ça me réchauffe le cœur et me motive à un point inimaginable ! Alors merci à Destination Darkness, Mikan Naranja, K3lly-y, camille-love-cat, Crowny, Aotsuki-Midori Akimi, Nana-rubis ainsi que ceux et celles qui n'ont pas de compte, nami886, gobi78 flme, Roro et i, qui par sa dernière review m'a rappelé que je devais poster plus régulièrement et je m'y efforcerais, car je me rend compte que c'est bien difficile de suivre pour vous avec des écarts aussi grand entre les chapitres et que vous ne risquez sûrement pas de vous attacher et vous intéresser au Ocs ainsi, chose que je comprends, et que je regrette un peu...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, avec la promesse de poster plus vite, si j'y arrive !**

**CHAPITRE 11 : Un mauvais pressentiment**

« -Allo ? Sanji, tu m'entends ? Sanji ! »

Aucune réponse, le silence, pas un bruit. De l'autre côté, Blind commençait à s'impatienter, voir à s'inquiéter. Si Sanji, son second, était en danger, alors tout l'Iceberg l'était également. Il appela encore une fois le blond, en vain. Mais bon Dieu ! Que faisait-il à Crow ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de Buster Call ? La Marine avait tout de même mieux à faire que de raser une île déserte !

Les réflexions de Blind, le créateur et chef de l'organisation de l'Iceberg, furent coupées par un bruit de pas venant de l'émetteur. Il se tût, essayant d'écouter, espérant que ce soit Sanji, mais il se trompait. Une voix masculine se fit entendre. Une voix grave et posé, presque sensuelle, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« -Bonjour, M. Blind » lança la voix en question « Comment vous portez vous ? J'espère un peu mieux que notre cher invité, avec qui vous avez eu un brin de causette. »

« -Qui êtes vous ? » siffla l'aveugle « Que voulez-vous ? »

« -Oh, qui je suis n'a peu d'importance, vraiment. Je ne suis que le simple messager d'une personne en détresse, vous savez. Et la personne que je sers aurait besoin de l'aide de votre subalterne. Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, il ne lui sera fait aucun mal... S'il coopère, bien entendu. »

« -Si vous croyez vraiment que Sanji cédera aux demandes de la Marine, vous vous trompez lourdement. » répondit Blind, comprenant que Sanji venait de tomber dans un piège « Je ne choisis pas mes « subalternes » comme vous dites au hasard. »

« -Oh, ça je n'en doute pas, M. Blind, vous n'êtes pas un idiot et, je dois l'avouer, nous avions d'abord pensé à nous adresser à vous mais... Nous pensons que Sanji la Jambe Noire sera plus enclin à... Accepter notre offre. Toutes nos excuses. Et, pour votre gouverne, sachez que nous sommes pas de la Marine. Nous sommes bien au dessus d'eux. »

« -Au dessus de la Marine ? » interrogea Blind, cherchant dans sa mémoire qui pourrait correspondre à un tel pouvoir.

Un rire lui parvenu à l'autre bout du combiné.

« -Je sens que j'ai piqué votre curiosité, M. Blind. Mais je ne peux vous en dire davantage, car cela concerne une discussion privée à laquelle vous ne participez point. Et puis, après tout, cela ne vous concerne pas vraiment, du moins pas directement. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai à faire, je dois préparer la réception d'aujourd'hui. Nous allons avoir un invité de marque, ce soir. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on reçoit le Chef de l'Iceberg. »

« -Si vous croyez que je vais rester ici les bras ballants » siffla-t-il de colère « Alors vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, l'ami ! »

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha l'escargophone et se dirigea vers le miroir central qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il était temps pour lui de retourner à l'Iceberg !

« -Oh, je ne ferais pas cela, à votre place ! »

Blind se retourna. Il avait pourtant raccroché l'escargophone et, grâce au Haki qu'il contrôlait parfaitement, il savait que personne n'était présente dans la salle, malgré sa non voyance. D'où venait donc cette voix ?

« -Un conseil, M. Blind » continua la voix « Ne nous sous-estimez pas. Alors restez tranquillement dans votre cachette, cela évitera qu'on utilise la manière forte. Et la prochaine fois, veuillez ne pas me raccrochez au nez, ainsi qu'à mes supérieurs et collègues. Certains d'entre nous ne sont pas aussi souples que moi sur les règles de bienséance. C'est nous qui décidons quand nous vous parlons et quand nous coupons la communication, monsieur. »

Et la voix cessa définitivement.

* * *

><p>Peu à peu, le monde autour de lui cessa de tourner. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il lui semblait que toutes forces lui avait été retirées. Il était conscient, certes, mais il n'arrivait à relever sa tête tombée en avant, reposant sur sa poitrine. Il prit alors conscience qu'il était en position assise et son corps lui paraissait plus léger que d'habitude, comme si quelqu'un avait retiré un poids de son corps. Après plusieurs minutes et un énorme effort, il réussit à ouvrir les paupières.<p>

Il était plongé dans le noir, il n'arrivait à distinguer ni la pièce où il se trouvait, ni les objet la composant. En fait, il n'arrivait même pas à voir son propre corps. Il releva avec difficulté la tête, toujours douloureuse, mais ne vit rien davantage. Il se concentra et essaya d'utiliser la perception du Haki. Mais la vision qu'il obtenu l'étonna au plus haut point.

Il ne percevait rien. Pas âme qui vive à plusieurs kilomètres aux alentours. Pas un homme, un animal, même pas un insecte ! C'est comme s'il était seul, perdu dans l'univers... Mais où pouvait il bien être ? Il voulu se lever et il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché. En effet, des menottes lui tenaient fermement chaque poignet, reliées au bras de la chaise, ainsi que le jambes aux pieds de celle-ci. Il essaya tout de même de se libérer, malgré ses faibles forces, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était prisonnier dans ce vide.

Soudain, il senti quelque chose bouger derrière lui, il se contorsionna comme il put pour apercevoir son agresseur. Derrière lui venait d'apparaître une bougie, ou plutôt un cierge, diffusant par sa flamme une fine et douce lumière. Il utilisa de nouveau son Haki, mais rien à faire, la salle semblait vide. Mais cette lumière n'était pas apparue toute seule ! La flamme apportait toute fois une source de lumière quelque peu rassurante pour l'ancien cuisinier. Mais celle-ci ne projetait aucune ombre, ne laissait apparaître aucune forme dans cette obscurité encore beaucoup trop présente. Alors qu'il essayait encore de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de lui, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta, essayant par réflexe de s'en dégager, mais son énergie n'était pas complètement revenue. Il se contenta alors de tourner la tête vers son agresseur, un regard de haine peint sur son visage... Bientôt remplacé par de l'incrédulité.

La silhouette qui le tenait pas l'épaule, seulement dessinée par la bougie, était celle d'un homme élégamment vêtu de noir, comparable à un costume de majordome en trois pièces. Sa main et sa peau était translucide et il portait une sorte de masque, couvrant l'intégralité de son visage, en dessous d'un crâne lisse, sans une seule trace capillaire, comme fait en porcelaine. De son autre main, il tenait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait à distinguer, reflétant d'un éclair argenté la lumière du cierge.

« Un couteau. » pensa Sanji, essayant de se dégager, mais la poigne sur son épaule se resserra, le faisant grincer des dents. La main de l'inconnu était glacé, comme faite de neige. Il approcha l'objet du prisonnier, jusqu'à que celui-ci remarque que le soit disant couteau était en faite une simple tasse de thé. L'homme posa le récipient de porcelaine, remplit d'un thé brûlant sur le bras de la chaise, lâchant enfin l'épaule du blond. La boisson avait une belle couleur ambrée et dégageait un agréable parfum, celui de la bergamote, selon les sens rouillés du cuisinier, piqués à vif. Lorsqu'il quitta la tasse des yeux, l'inconnu avait disparu dans l'obscurité. Se reprochant un temps son manque d'attention Sanji se reprit bien vite.

« -Qui êtes vous ? » gronda-t-il « Où sommes nous ? »

Aucune réponse. Il appela, plus fort, mais seul le silence se faisait entendre. Il essaya de nouveau de se dégager, ayant cette fois reprit toute son énergie. La poigne glacé sur son épaule lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. L'homme réapparut, apportant avec lui une chaise, qu'il posa face à Sanji, ne pipant mot.

« -Je vous parle! » s'énerva le chef de l'Iceberg.

Aucune réaction. L'homme reparti, revenant cette fois-ci avec une petite table ronde, puis une théière, du sucre... Il continua son manège pendant plusieurs minutes, malgré les questions de Sanji. Alors qu'il posait une tasse face à la chaise vide, le prisonnier perdit son sang froid.

« -Je ne crois pas être ici pour prendre le thé ! » cria-t-il « Arrêtez vos conneries ou je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une main vint attraper sa gorge, le plaquant au fond de son siège. L'inconnu avait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, caché par ce masque immaculé. Sous l'attaque, les instincts de Sanji se réveillèrent, dont le Haki, et quelque chose d'inhabituelle se produisit : Il ne sentait rien. Son Haki ne détectait aucune présence, aucun être vivant se trouvait, selon ce sens, en face de lui. Mais alors comment se pouvait-il que sa vue lui montre cet homme ? Que son toucher le sente ?

« -Qui êtes vous ? » siffla le blond, la main de l'être sur sa jugulaire le gênant « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, exactement ? »

En toute réponse, l'homme leva son autre main à la hauteur du masque, plaçant son index contre celui-ci, là où aurait du se trouver une bouche. Sanji secoua vivement la tête, essayant de se dégager de la prise de son agresseur, qui resserrait davantage la main.

« -Lâche-le maintenant. Tu n'es là que pour mettre la table, rappelle toi. »

Sous l'ordre de la voix féminine, l'inconnu au masque lâcha prise et s'éloigna de quelques pas du prisonnier, finissant par retourner dans l'obscurité.

Cette présence, cette fois, Sanji pu la sentir et la reconnu tout de suite. C'était la nièce d'Armand, Toinette, qui venait de donner l'ordre. En effet, la jeune femme sortit de l'obscurité, dans la même tenue que tout à l'heure, mais elle paraissait cependant bien différente. Son visage affichait un étrange sourire, entre celui candide d'un enfant et celui sournois d'un joueur de poker. Elle portait contre elle une sorte de paquet.

« -Excusez mes hommes, cher monsieur » dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de Sanji « Ils sont parfois un peu trop investis dans leur tâche. Ils aiment le travail bien fait et la rigueur. Alors, dès que je leur ai demandé de ne pas prononcer un mot lors de l'installation du décors, ils ont du assimiler cet ordre de silence à vous aussi. C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et elle rit doucement se servant une tasse de thé, mais le prisonnier n'appréciait pas vraiment la plaisanterie. Il reconnu alors avec désarroi le paquet qu'elle portait à l'instant, reposant maintenant sur les genoux de la jeune femme. C'était son attirail complet, toutes ses armes, ses couteaux, ses pistolets, accrochés et cachés sur ce veston intérieur, ainsi que toutes les lanières attachées normalement à ses chevilles et avant bras. Tout lui avait été retiré. Cela expliquait le sentiment de légèreté qu'il avait ressentit à son réveil. Toinette remarqua son regard contrarié et ajouta :

« -Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je vous les ai fais retirer uniquement pour que vous vous sentiez plus à l'aise, en aucun cas pour vous prendre au dépourvu. Et puis, je me suis dit que ce genre de costume vous irait mieux. »

Ne comprenant pas où la femme voulait en venir, il baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'en effet, ses vêtements avaient été changés. A la place de son haut en toile et de son pantalon en tissu, il portait un élégant costume noir, tiré à quatre épingles, une cravate assortit, faisant ressortir une chemise blanche immaculée, le col replié. Il sentait d'ailleurs que ses cheveux étaient détachés et coupés, frôlant le haut de sa nuque. Il avait aussi été rasé de près, chose qu'il n'avait pu faire depuis un moment. Mais ces marques d'attention l'énervaient plus qu'autre chose. A quoi rimait cette réception grotesque ? Mais il ne devait pas s'attarder sur ce genre de chose.

« -Alors c'est vous qui avez organisé tout ça, Toinette ? » dit-il simplement « Qui êtes vous ? Une espionne de la Marine ? C'est pour ça que vous n'étiez pas inquiétée par le Buster Call. »

Elle leva les yeux de sa tasse, surprise. Puis sourit de nouveau avec cette étrange malice.

« -Ah oui, le Buster Call. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, nous ne risquons aucun danger, ainsi que vos camarades dans votre navire. Vraiment, ne vous encombrez pas l'esprit avec de telles idées, car nous avons à parler. »

Elle posa la porcelaine sur la table basse dans un tintement frotté et ses bras sur les accoudoirs de son siège, croisant les jambes. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit d'un ton calme :

« -Car j'ai une proposition à vous faire que vous aurez du mal à refuser. »

* * *

><p>Zoya était dans la salle de jeux avec les autres enfants, la boule au ventre.. Ce n'était pas la première fois l'Iceberg était en danger, c'était même pour tout dire un quotidien. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que son père partait en première ligne, en tant que chef de l'Iceberg, il se retrouvait souvent dans cette situation. Elle avait parfaitement confiance en lui, elle savait de quoi il était capable et à quel point il était un adversaire redoutable. Et pourtant...<p>

Et pourtant elle n'arrivait à effacer cette angoisse qui montait en elle, faisant trembler ses mains et étranglant petit à petit son souffle, comme un mouchoir froissé enfoncé dans sa gorge. Elle arrivait d'habitude à calmer ses inquiétudes, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Quelque chose d'irrationnelle tournait dans sa tête, comme un spectre, une voix malsaine et sournoise lui imposant une vérité future qui semblait inévitable : Son père ne reviendrait pas cette fois. Aujourd'hui était le jour où disparaîtrait la personne que la petite fille aimait le plus au monde.

Nauséeuse, elle quitta le cercle qu'avait formé les enfants, comme leur avait appris les adultes en cas d'urgence. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle s'éloigne de cette salle, cette ambiance. Prendre l'air. Impossible dans un sous-marin remplit de fugitifs. Il fallait qu'elle sorte voir son père. Alors qu'elle effleurait des doigts la poignée, une force inconnue la tira en arrière, la ramenant vers le centre de la pièce.

« -Zoya, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » entendit-elle, tel un écho lointain « Il ne faut pas que vous sortiez, retourne avec tes camarades ! »

La force, qui n'était autre qu'une main, disparu de son bras. Zoya voyait sans vraiment voir, le voile de l'angoisse couvrant ses yeux. Elle réussit à deviner cependant le visage inquiet de Kaya.

« -Zoya, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es très pâle... »

« -Mon papa » articula-t-elle doucement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux « Je veux voir mon papa... »

Le traits inquiets firent place à ceux de la tristesse sur le visage du médecin.

« -Je sais ma chérie » dit-elle doucement « C'est très difficile, mais il faut être fort, d'accord ? Fais confiance à ton père et tu verras que tout ira bien. »

Non, c'était faux. Tout n'irai pas bien, elle en était intiment persuadée. Cette fois, Sanji était peut-être face à quelque chose plus fort que lui. Beaucoup trop fort. Comme un pantin sans âme, elle retourna cependant vers le centre de la salle.

* * *

><p>« -Ça fait cinq minutes. »<p>

Cette phrase avait résonné comme un glas dans le cœur. Yaël leva les yeux de sa montre, regardant Tick avec des yeux froids, il devait fermer le miroir. Le brun à lunettes le regarda avec hésitation.

« -On pourrait pas le laisser ouvert un peu plus longtemps ? On ne sait jamais... »

« -Fais ce qu'on te dis, gamin. » lança Morg, appuyée sur le bureau de Tack « On est en état de crise là, alors pas d'insécurité. »

Tick obéit et le miroir ne renvoya que leur reflet. Yaël observait d'un œil anxieux la vision du miroir extérieur de la barque-vigie. L'Iceberg s'enfonçait doucement et le Buster Call continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin, ne semblant pas les remarquer. Bientôt, l'île de Crow serait rasée et tous ces habitants périraient avec. En plus de l'amertume qui occupait sa gorge, la peur y montait doucement, latente. Comment Sanji la Jambe Noire, seul meneur connu de l'Iceberg, dernier mouvement de résistance face à la Justice Radicale allait-il bien pouvoir s'en sortir ? A peine la marine l'aura aperçu et c'en sera fini de lui.

« -Mais arrêtez de tirer ces tronches, putain ! »

Morg se releva, les regardant avec un air hautain.

« -Vous êtes chiants avec vos mines de merlans frits ! L'est pas encore enterré, l'autre tâche ! Et on a pas que ça à foutre, pensez d'abord à vos culs avant le sien ! Alors on reste concentré et on bosse ! »

Sur ce, elle quitta la salle, l'air renfrogné. Manquerait plus que cet idiot meurt ! Ça serait la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Pas sa mort en elle même bien sûr, elle en avait vu d'autre, mais ce qui en découlerait serait beaucoup plus emmerdant. Sanji l'ayant choisie comme second -principalement pour l'avoir à l'oeil- impliquait, s'il disparaissait, qu'elle deviendrait immédiatement la meneuse de l'Iceberg, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas en ce moment même, pendant son absence. Et l'idée de devenir le chaperon de tout ce beau monde la rendait malade ! Elle n'avait pas rejoint l'Iceberg pour ça ! Si elle l'avait fait, c'était uniquement pour l'action, pour l'amour de la bataille. Se battre, c'était l'unique chose qu'elle savait faire et, il fallait l'avouer, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien dans ce domaine. Avant ou après la découverte du One Piece, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changées pour elle. Elle se fichait éperdument de ce trésor, ce soit disant héritage. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit pirate, ni révolutionnaire, à peine tueuse à gages ou chasseuse de prime. Elle était juste une combattante, rien de plus, rien de moins. Pour elle, l'énorme panique qui avait secoué le monde des bandits lors de l'arrivée de la Justice Radicale lui avait parue à l'époque exagérée. La Marine était plus forte ? Et alors ? Elle l'était tout autant, les combats seraient donc plus intéressants. Mais voilà, il faut croire que la Justice a une vision différente à la sienne alors, elle fut très vite une cible importante pour le nouvel ordre. Après plusieurs jours de combats, on avait finit par la faire prisonnière et elle fut envoyée comme tant d'autres à Impel Down. Elle se souvenait encore de la gueule de ses compagnons de cellule, au terrible Enfer des Glaces, le niveau 5 d'Impel Down. Il faut dire qu'avec sa silhouette chétive, difficile d'imaginer que sa prime -et sa puissance- soit aussi élevée.

En vérité, ça ne l'aurait pas plus dérangée que ça de rester dans cette prison, il y avait des adversaires à foison, contre qui elle pouvait se battre et s'il venait à en manquer, il y avait les loups ou les gardes pour se divertir. Oui, ce n'était pas plus dérangeant que ça, elle était forte. Mais il y eu cette chose qui changea tout, cet affront ultime que cette saleté de Marine lui avait infligée, cette marque de P à son bras, marquée au fer rouge. Au delà de l'humiliation d'être marquée comme du bétail, au delà de l'idée qu'on lui inflige une telle blessure sans qu'elle n'ait pu se battre, on l'avait surtout emprisonnée dans une case. Elle était depuis considérée comme pirate ! Comme « l'une des leurs » ! Elle n'appartenait pas à un groupe, elle ne suivait aucun credo ou chemin de vie. Elle était juste Morg, quelqu'un qui se bat, qui tue et qui recommence, et ça lui suffisait amplement. Toute sa vie, elle avait tué, peu pour elle et souvent pour les autres, qui lui donnaient de l'argent en échange, même si ça lui était égale. Mais avec cette marque, elle était condamnée à ne tuer que pour un seul camp, une unique nation qu'elle n'avait pas choisi. A ses yeux, ça n'avait aucun sens !

Enfin, à ce moment là de sa vie, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, de toute façon, elle était en prison, elle se battait avec prisonniers et geôliers, ce n'était pas la même société que dehors, l'idéologie n'avait pas vraiment sa place. Les choses avaient vraiment changées quand Blind, alors appelé le Bretteur au cent lames, était venu à Impel Down, ou plutôt quand il l'attaqua. Il avait foutu la plus grosse pagaille que n'avait jamais connu Impel Down depuis bien longtemps et réussi à faire évader une bonne partie des prisonniers, dont Morg. Elle ne s'était pas non plus ruée vers la sortie, mais les plus gros combattants étaient maintenant libérés et donc les meilleurs duels se trouvaient maintenant dehors, alors elle avait suivi. C'est là que le P était devenu gênant. Elle n'était plus que simplement un prédateur, mais aussi une cible. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait du se cacher, apprendre à se méfier et surtout à craindre.

Pendant sept ans de fuite, sa haine de cette condition oscillait entre deux figures. Qui était coupable de sa soif de combat, condamnée à ne jamais pouvoir être assouvie ? La Marine, pour avoir provoqué cette peur ou bien Blind, pour avoir brisé son aire de jeux ? Une fois de plus, c'était le P qui avait tranché. Elle pouvait bien essayer de tuer Blind ainsi que tous ces subalternes, mais il aurait fallu être naïf pour espérer que la Marine la laisse tranquille après une si louable action. Alors elle avait décidé de prendre pour cible la Marine et de se ranger du côté de l'Iceberg. A peine arrivée là-bas, elle ne fut pas déçue de son choix. Si elle s'était attaquée à eux, elle n'aurait eu qu'à se mettre sous la dents que quelques bons combattants, à peine une poignée, et des enfants et autres civils. Un combat fort décevant aurait eu alors lieu.

De plus, la place de second lui permettait de sortir assez souvent, en accompagnant Sanji. Obéir aux ordres ne lui plaisait pas, ainsi que toutes les sécurités et les sorties étaient trop rares à son goût, mais elle savait s'adapter. Sa place dans l'Iceberg lui convenait, elle était crainte et n'avait pas de responsabilité et cela faisait deux ans que ça durait. Et maintenant, voilà que l'un de ses uniques « supérieurs » semblait en danger et elle ne pouvait rien faire, juste espérer que cet idiot ne meurt pas et bascule tout cet équilibre.

« -T'as intérêt à t'en sortir » maugréa-t-elle « Hors de question que je me retrouve à la tête de quoique se soit. »

« -Je vois que tu t'inquiètes aussi, Morg. »

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, ennuyée. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute, comme elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de jeune femme en face d'elle. Ses sens commençaient à se rouiller, avec ce manque de combat. Cal lui souriait, comme elle le faisait d'habitude et continua d'une voix enjouée :

« -J'allais au Cœur pour annoncer à tout le monde que l'Iceberg était maintenant complètement immergé et à une distance respectable de la flotte, nous ne risquons plus rien. Tu m'accompagnes ? En tant que chef de remplacement, tu te dois de t'y trouver aussi. »

« -Je suis chef de rien du tout. » dit-elle simplement « Mais allons-y. »

Et elle partirent ensemble vers le Cœur, Cal continuant sa discussion un peu toute seule, Morg l'écoutant à peine. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette fille, comme elle n'aimait pas grand monde d'ailleurs, mais elle l'inquiétait assez pour son don de perception. Pouvoir comprendre tout ce que pensaient les autres, ce n'était pas très plaisant. Enfin bref, elles arrivèrent donc dans la salle et purent annoncer la bonne nouvelle. L'Iceberg n'était plus en danger, seul Sanji l'était maintenant. Ce qui semblait d'ailleurs provoquer une certaine tension dans la salle.

« -Le Buster Call n'a pas encore commencé ! » piaillait Tick « Pourquoi je pourrais pas créer un portail et ramener Grand Chef ?! »

« -Petit un » répondit Yaël « Sanji nous a dit qu'il se débrouillerai tout seul s'il mettait plus de cinq minutes, petit deux, si Sanji met du temps, ça veut dire que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, petit trois, le Buster Call va commencer d'une seconde à l'autre ! L'île est à portée des canons maintenant ! »

« -Étrange qu'il n'est pas commencé, d'ailleurs. » pensa Tack à voix haute, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

« -De toute façon, en l'absence de Sanji, c'est pas à nous de décider ! » conclu Tick, ne voulant lâcher le morceau « C'est à Morg de le faire ! »

« -Si ça t'amuse » répondit Yaël, un sourire moqueur « Mais tu sais très bien que Morg est assez intelligente pour ne pas nous mettre en danger ! »

« Ou assez jemenfoutiste pour ne pas se soucier du blond » pensa le reste des personnes présentes. Et c'est vrai que, concrètement, elle s'en foutait. Mais l'idée d'entendre encore le brun piailler à tue tête la rendait dingue, alors elle répondit :

« -Fais ce que tu veux Tick, établit un contact avec l'autre, il a un miroir sur lui normalement au cas où. »

Pendant que toutes les personnes présentes restaient abasourdies, Tick laissa apparaître un sourire vainqueur, tira gracieusement la langue à Yaël et se dirigea vers l'un de ces miroirs.

« -Ok, je vais faire comme t'as dis Morg ! » lança-t-il « Et pis, si je me fais engueulé, je dirai que tu m'as forcé ! »

« -Fais comme tu veux... » répondit-elle, indifférente.

Il toucha la surface du miroir qui s'obscurcit un moment, mais contrairement aux habitudes, aucune image n'apparut à la surface.

« -Bah... C'est bizarre ça... » dit le brun, fronçant ses sourcils derrières ses grandes lunettes rondes.

« -Un problème ? » demanda Tack, se rapprochant.

« -Je... Je sais pas, je n'arrive pas à établir de connexion... Je sens pourtant la présence du miroir, mais... C'est comme s'il y avait des interférences... »

En effet, Tick ressentait une étrange impression, comme si une barrière invisible s'était formé, empêchant son pouvoir de passer. Il augmenta sa puissance, mais rien n'y faisait. C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait. Il posa la main contre la surface noire, essayant de comprendre, mais quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. A peine eut-il touché le miroir qu'un éclair blanc l'éblouit et qu'une énorme tension s'emplit en lui, contractant tout ses muscles, le frappant d'une douleur sans nom. Il ne pourrait dire ensuite ce qu'il se passa, mais les autres pourraient très bien le conter.

Tack, de là où il se trouvait, vit son ami comme frappé d'un choc d'une terrible violence, telle une électrocution. Le brun hurla de douleur et fut prit de spasmes, secouant son maigre corps, sa main toujours collé à la surface. Il mit du temps à réagir avant de s'élancer vers lui, accrochant sa main à son épaule, voulant le ramener en arrière. Lorsqu'il le toucha, il sentit une onde douloureuse le parcourir, mais encore soutenable. Il tira sur le t-shirt de Tick et réussit le décoller du miroir, mais les spasmes continuèrent. Le garçon s'écroula par terre, prenant sa tête dans les mains, hurlant toujours. Autour d'eux, la salle devenait folle, les miroirs ne semblaient plus répondre, renvoyant des images incohérentes, des flashs de lumière, certains volèrent en éclats.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ?! » s'écria Yaël.

« -Tick ! Tick ! » s'égosillait Tack, les larmes débordant de ses yeux, secouant son ami, essayant de le sortir de sa douleur, en vain.

« -Recule gamin ! » s'écria Morg, s'approchant du duo en courant.

Elle saisit le cadet par l'épaule et le rejeta en arrière. Tack ne pu voir que la jeune femme sortir une arme à feu de sa ceinture et la braquer vers la victime. Elle tira alors sur le garçon à terre, sous le cri d'horreur de son ami. La réaction fut immédiate, le corps de Tick ne bougea plus et les miroirs encore présent ne renvoyèrent que l'image habituelle de simple réflecteurs.

« -Morg ! » cria le blond « Comment as-tu pu, espèce de... »

« -Arrête de gueuler idiot et va chercher Kaya ! » coupa-t-elle en s'agenouillant près du corps « Je lui ai tiré dans la jambe, il n'en mourra pas, à part si on le laisse dans cet état, alors file ! »

Le blond se calma et partit paniqué vers l'infirmerie. Yaël et Cal se rapprochèrent avant que Morg ne tourne un regard noir vers eux.

« -Quoi ?! Je dois aussi vous rappeler ce que vous avez à faire ?! Arrêtez de vous tourner les pouces et bossez ! Je vous rappelle qu'un Buster Call est juste à côté de nous ! Allez vous occuper des dispositifs d'urgence, on a besoin d'un visuel ! »

Et le couple partit en vitesse, bredouillant des excuses. Morg se retourna vers le blessé. Il était inconscient, mais toujours en vie. Elle avait bien visé, la blessure était assez superficielle : juste au dessus de la rotule et à côté du fémur pour ne pas faire de dégâts irréparables au membre, tout en gardant la balle bien enfoncée dans la chaire.

Et il fallait l'avouer, les balles en pierre marine faisait des blessures assez propre. Ce métal incassable faisait des balles qui, contrairement aux autres, n'éclataient pas et donc se répandait moins dans les tissus de la victime. Heureusement qu'elle avait gardé encore de bons réflexes ! Il était évident que le garçon avait été frappé à travers son pouvoir, il fallait donc couper la connexion entre lui et son fruit du démon, donc de la pierre marine, et la seule qu'elle avait à disposition était les rares balles de ce type qu'elle avait constamment sur elle. Et sa théorie avait marché, mais était-ce vraiment une bonne nouvelle ? Car cela impliquait que l'ennemi, sûrement la Marine, avait de quoi les atteindre par le fruit du démon et que leur position devait sûrement être connue maintenant.

« -Journée de merde. » jura-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Au milieu de cet effroyable discours, Sanji fut attiré par un étrange reflet venant de son veston, reposant toujours sur les genoux de Toinette. Une sorte de scintillement grésillant, que la jeune femme remarqua à son tour. Elle attrapa l'objet en question, qui n'était autre que son miroir de poche. A sa vue, Sanji ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents, ces imbéciles essayaient de le contacter, il pensait pourtant avoir été assez clair. Elle le saisit entre ses doigts graciles, l'observant avec intérêt. Elle le tint ensuite à plat dans sa paume et appuya sur le verre avec le pouce. Le scintillement cessa immédiatement. Elle releva les yeux en souriant, rangeant le miroir à sa place.<p>

« -Nous ne devrions plus être dérangé maintenant. » ajouta-t-elle « Reprenons là où nous nous en sommes arrêtés, voulez-vous ? »

Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Mais cela n'était pas la chose qui le dérangeait le plus : du peu de ce que lui avait raconté l'être devant lui, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour les personnes qu'il avait laissé dans le navire, et particulièrement Tick.

* * *

><p>« -Bordel, mais c'était quoi ça ?! »<p>

Au moins, tous les membres de l'équipage des pirates aux Chapeaux de Paille étaient d'accord là dessus. Au milieu de leur dispute, il y avait déjà eu cette alarme de Buster Call, qui avait eu tendance à envenimer les choses. Et maintenant, le miroir de la salle venait de voler en éclat, après avoir renvoyé des centaines d'images incohérentes à une vitesse folle, accompagné d'un cri de douleur. Ils se relevèrent, après s'être jetés au sol pour éviter les débris de verre tranchants. Heureusement personne n'était blessé.

« -Je crois que c'était la voix de Tick ! » remarqua Chopper, dont les sens aiguisés ne le trahissaient jamais.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?! » paniqua Ussop « On est attaqué ?! La Marine a débarqué ?! Je vais devenir fou à force de rester ici ! »

« -Il semble que d'autres miroirs dans tout l'Iceberg ont eu le même sort que celui là. » répondit Robin, les yeux fermés , les avant bras croisés, montrant qu'elle utilisait son fruit du démon « Et dans le Cœur, il y a un blessé. C'est Tick, il a perdu connaissance, Morg est avec lui. »

« -Tu penses savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Nami, envieuse de ce pouvoir. Robin était à l'instant même leur seul contact vers l'extérieur.

« -Peut-être que Morg a tué le garçon après l'avoir longuement torturé ? »

« -Ne dis pas ça Robin ! Tu veux nous porter la poisse?! » s'écrièrent en chœur Ussop et Chopper.

« -Bon, au moins là, tout le monde est d'accord pour que je découpe ce fichu mur et qu'on puisse sortir ? » demanda Zoro en sortant un sabre.

« -Mais tu lâches jamais l'affaire toi ?! » répondit Ussop « On a d'autre priorité là ! On va pas mettre de la pagaille en plus dans ce navire ! »

« -Ba là, un peu plus, un peu moins »répondit Franky « En plus, comme ça, il ne nous verrons même pas partir. »

« -Messieurs, je ne voudrais pas me mêler de quelque chose qui ne me regarde pas » intervint le squelette « Mais je ne pense pas que ce serait d'une grande galanterie de causer davantage de tort à nos hôtes ! »

Et voilà, la dispute repartit de plus belle, chacun restant campé sur ses positions. Nami leva les yeux au ciel, commençant à avoir sérieusement la migraine de toute cette histoire. Elle fit donc comme d'habitude quand son équipage l'agaçait, un bon coup de poing sur la tête de chacun pour calmer les ardeurs.

« -Fermez là, vous tous ! » ponctua-t-elle « Laissez Robin se concentrer ! »

Pendant que la brune faisait un petit point sur la situation, Nami profita du calme, sûrement temporaire, de ses camarades pour s'appuyer contre le mur, épuisée, la tête dans les mains. Elle appréciait de moins en moins la tournure que prenait les choses. La tête contre le mur,et le silence l'entourant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la cloison.

« Au moins, si on veut s'échapper, c'est à ce mur qu'il faudra faire un trou. » songea-t-elle, se retenant de le dire à haute voix, ne voulant relancer cette éternelle dispute.

Elle appuya un peu plus sa tête contre le mur, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle entendait. Elle entendit plusieurs personnes passer au pas de course, de la droite vers la gauche, de la gauche vers la droite. Ils étaient donc à côté d'un couloir. Elle essaya de se remémorer la visite éclair que leur avait fait Zoya, le lendemain de leur arrivé. La petite leur avait montrés les moindres recoins de l'appareil, dont le Port, où se trouvait le Sunny et d'autres vaisseaux en tout genre. Il fallait qu'elle se rappelle du chemin y menant, mais ça ne semblait pas être une mince affaire. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient ici ! Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, à chaque fois qu'ils allaient quelque part, la petite fille était là pour les guider. Et lorsqu'ils se perdaient, la plupart des couloirs ramenaient vers le Cœur, derniers endroits où ils souhaiteraient aller pour une évasion discrète, hors de question de tomber sur Sanji !

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle entendit quelque chose de l'autre côté de la cloison. Des pas désordonnés, des sanglots, quelqu'un arrivait dans le couloir. La personne semblait appeler quelqu'un. Elle pressa davantage son oreille contre le mur en lançant un geste de silence à ses amis, Robin coupant son récit. Ainsi ils entendirent tous le nom de leur capitaine résonner dans le couloir. A son nom, Luffy se leva immédiatement, s'approchant du mur.

« -Hé, c'est la voix de Zoya ! » ponctua-t-il en tapant sur le mur « Et Zoya ! On est là ! »

Les pas s'arrêtèrent, mais les pleurs ne s'interrompirent pas.

« -Luffy ?! Tu es là ? J'ai besoins de toi ! A l'aide ! » sanglota la petite fille.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe Zoya ? » demanda Nami, son instinct maternelle se réveillant.

« -Oh mon dieu, j'en était sûr ! » paniqua le snipper « Les Marines nous attaquent, on est fichus ! »

« -Il... Papa ! Il va mourir ! Je vous en pris aidez-moi ! »

« -Hein ?! » cria Luffy « Sanji est blessé ?! Où est-il ?! »

« -Je... Il est parti du bateau... A l'île de Crow ! Personne veut me croire ! Tout le monde ne dit de pas m'inquiéter et de l'attendre mais... Cette fois il ne reviendra pas ! »

Les sanglots doublèrent et Nami pu entendre que la petite fille s'était écroulée à genoux.

« -Il est partit tout à l'heure sur l'île où il a emmené Luis et Lydie. Il y est allé pour sauver les habitants, attaqués par le Buster Call et... Il va se passer quelque chose d'affreux ! Je peux pas l'expliquer, mais je le sens. Il est en danger ! Il y a quelque chose là bas, quelque chose de très fort et d'effrayant. Il y a d'abord eu le Buster Call, maintenant Tick qui a été blessé, et les miroirs... Il y a quelque chose dehors, sur l'île ! Beaucoup plus fort que la Marine ! Je n'ai pas de preuves mais je le sais, c'est tout ! Tout le monde me dit que c'est normal que je m'inquiète, que ce n'est qu'une crise de panique mais... Si je ne fais rien, il va mourir ! Je sais qu'il est fort, mais ce qu'il y a là-bas... Je t'en supplie, Luffy ! Sauve mon père ! »

Elle n'arriva pas à en dire davantage, sa gorge trop serrée par cette peur dévorante. Celle qu'elle avait ressentit tantôt n'était pas comparable à celle actuelle. Dans la salle des enfants, elle était plus latente, présente mais discrète. Mais d'un seul coup, elle avait explosé, la tétanisant d'effroi. Elle avait sentit ses cheveux se hérisser et ses jambes devenir du coton, sa peau parcourue d'un atroce frisson, ses mains se collant sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de terreur. Elle connaissait la peur, comme tous les fugitifs, mais jamais de sa vie elle n'en avait ressentit une aussi effroyable. C'est lorsque le miroir de la salle a explosé que cette main visqueuse a serré soudainement sa gorge jusqu'à l'étouffement. Les autres enfants ont eu peur, eux aussi, mais ce n'était pas à la même échelle, pas les mêmes conséquences. Cette angoisse lui semblait être le cri annonciateur de la fin d'une vie, de l'existence qu'elle ne voulait jamais voir s'éteindre. A cette pensée, qui s'était imposée d'elle même dans son esprit juvénile, elle perdit le contrôle de son corps. Ses jambes s'étaient raidis, la portant jusqu'à la porte de la salle et l'emmenant dans les couloirs qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Grâce à la panique générale dans la Salle de Jeux, personne ne l'avait vu filer. C'est à peine si elle réussissait à respirer, sifflante et désordonnée. Sa gorge n'avait semblé vouloir s'ouvrir que pour prononcer qu'un unique nom. Le nom de son héros d'enfance, que son père lui contait quelque fois, cet héros d'une autre époque qu'elle n'avait pu connaître jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le seul, selon ces histoires, qui pouvait résoudre les pires problèmes, changer les destins et déjouer la fatalité. Oui, Luffy était le seul à pouvoir sauver son père de sa terrible peur.

Alors qu'elle essayait comme elle pouvait de reprendre son souffle entre deux sanglots, elle entendit un son métallique, celui du sabre qui fend l'air. Elle l'entendit trois fois, puis trois lignes se dessinèrent sur le mur, avant que le triangle formé ne s'effondre. La paroi en acier tomba au sol, laissant apparaître une silhouette au chapeau de paille. Luffy sortit de l'encadrement et s'avança lentement vers Zoya. Elle se releva lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, séchant ses larmes d'un coup de coude, mais celles-ci revenaient sans arrêt, agitées de sanglots. Elle voulait paraître forte et assurée, mais sa peur l'en empêchait. Le brun leva le bras, posant sa main sur le chapeau, cachant ses yeux.

« -Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

A cette demande, les larmes disparurent, remplacées par l'exaspération.

« -J'en ai assez ! Personne ne me croit ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?! Je suis morte de peur et je ne suis pas un bébé ! Je suis pas venue vous chercher pour discuter mais pour que vous alliez sauver mon père ! Vous avez disparu pendant quinze ans et il a dû se débrouiller seul ! Alors si vous voulez lui prouver que vous n'êtes pas des boulets, c'est le moment ou jamais ! Et croyez-moi, si vous ne partez pas à sa rescousse, alors... »

Elle reprit son souffle, fatiguée par tout cela, une colère montant dans sa poitrine à l'idée que les pirates fassent marche arrière.

« -Alors je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais ! »

Elle regarda droit dans les yeux son aîné, les poings serrés, essayant d'être convaincante du haut de ces dix ans.

En face d'elle, le brun sourit de toutes ces dents. Un sourire franc, ni cynique, ni moqueur, accompagné d'un rire clair.

« -Bien sûr, qu'on va le chercher ton père ! » ajouta Luffy « Qu'il le veuille ou non, je suis encore son capitaine et son nakama, et je ne laisserai aucun de mes hommes mourir sans rien faire ! »

Les autres qui sortaient de leur ancienne cellule, lancèrent le même regard que le brun à la petite fille. Elle hocha la tête, essayant de mettre de côté son sentiment de contentement et d'excitation. Oui, ils étaient bien exactement comme dans les récits de son père, malgré l'époque.

« -Bien, suivez moi ! » dit-elle en essayant de cacher le sourire qui apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres « Il faut qu'on quitte l'Iceberg avant que quelqu'un n'arrive ! »

* * *

><p>Après avoir couru quelques temps dans les couloirs de l'Iceberg, avec la grande chance de ne croiser personne -tous les occupants se trouvant soit à la machinerie, les dortoirs, le Cœur ou la Salle de Jeux- ils arrivèrent enfin au Port.<p>

« -On y est ! » s'écria Zoya en s'arrêtant au ponton de fer « Il y a tous les navires et sous-marins de l'Iceberg ici ! »

C'était une énorme salle obscure, seulement éclairé par des lumières au plafond, bien trop haut pour que toute la salle soit bien visible. Des pontons de fer traversaient parallèlement la salle et, accrochés de chaque côté, s'y trouvaient des navires de sortes diverses, allant de la véritable machine de guerre au canot de sauvetage.

« -Y'a même le Sunny, c'est SUPEEEEEER ! » s'écria Franky.

« -Allez, tous dans le Sunny ! »continua le capitaine.

« -Non mais ça va pas?! » s'écria la petite « On peut pas y aller avec votre bateau ! Il est beaucoup trop voyant ! La Marine nous verrait immédiatement, avec toute l'armada du Buster Call ! »

« -On les explose ! »

« -On perdrait trop de temps ! » continua-t-elle « Il vaut mieux prendre un sous-marin ! »

« -Oui et comme ça les radars de la marine vous repéreront et ils vous balanceront une bonne vieille torpille. »

A cette voix, ils se retournèrent vers l'entrée du Port, où Morg était adossée contre le mur, son énorme cimeterre posé à côté d'elle.

« -Laissez-moi devinez » continua-t-elle « Vous avez fini par trancher le mur de la salle des archives comme des grands ou c'est la gamine qui vous a soufflés l'idée ? »

« -Morg ! » piailla Zoya « Comment as-tu su qu'on voulait s'enfuir ? »

« -Heu, je sais pas... » ironisa celle-ci, prenant une voix aussi agaçante que son interlocutrice « Peut-être l'énorme trou que vous avez fait dans le mur ? »

« -Morg » reprit la petite fille, déstabilisée par la présence de cette femme qui l'effrayait un peu « Il faut vraiment qu'on aille à l'île de Crow ! C'est dangereux, mais il faut qu'on sauve Papa, Marine ou non. »

« -Hé ben t'as de la veine ma petite » reprit la plus vieille en se dirigeant vers le ponton des sous-marins, traînant la lame de son arme au sol, dans un crissement désagréable « Parce que là, il n'y a plus de Marine. »

« -Hein ?! » intervint Ussop « Mais je croyais qu'il y avait un Buster Call ? »

« -Et nous aussi » poursuivit la bretteur, ouvrant l'écoutille d'un des sous-marins et en se glissant à l'intérieur « Mais on a eu une coupure quand Tick à perdu connaissance et lorsqu'on a eu de nouveau un visuel plus... Traditionnel, plus de trace d'un seul navire. L'installation technique a du prendre moins de deux minutes, soit loin d'être suffisant pour disparaître lorsqu'on est tout une flotte. »

« -Mais comment on-t-il pu faire cela ? Serait-ce de la sorcellerie ? » demanda Brook, un frisson le parcourant à l'idée de vivre une aventure paranormale.

« -Aucune idée, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on s'est fait berner et en beauté. Quelqu'un voulait attirer l'autre blond sur l'île de Crow sans se faire déranger et il a réussit. Faut croire que tu t'es pas trompée gamine, t'as sacrément raison de t'inquiéter pour ton paternel. »

Zoya déglutit, l'entendre de la bouche d'un autre était encore plus terrifiant. Elle aurait largement préféré que tout cela ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. La tête de Morg réapparu des entrailles de la machine flottante.

« -Le sous-marin est prêt » annonça-t-elle « Ça me fait mal au cul de l'admettre, mais vous ne serrez pas de trop là bas pour le combat. Bien sûr, je met une option sur le plus balèze qu'on trouvera dans ce trou à rat. »

Ainsi l'équipage au chapeau de paille monta dans le sous-marin, un peu à l'étroit, dirigé par la seconde de l'Iceberg. Mais lorsque ce fut le tour de Zoya de monter, Morg la repoussa vers le ponton.

« -Hopopop gamine ! On va pas à un parc d'attraction, tu restes ici ! »

« -Elle a raison, Zoya » dit d'un ton plus doux Robin, avant que l'enfant est le temps de répliquer « On va se battre là-bas, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu nous suive. Ce serait traumatisant pour toi de nous voir agoniser et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. »

« -QUOI?! » sursauta Ussop, Brook et Chopper « Mais on veut pas mourir, nous ! »

« -Fermez là derrière. » balança le bretteur « Si vous mourez, c'est parce que vous êtes trop faibles. »

« -Ouais, tout comme l'autre. » dit simplement Morg avant de refermer l'écoutille et de se mettre au commande.

Nami pu simplement voir par le hublot, avant que l'habitacle ne plonge, la petite fille les regarder, impuissante, la mine inquiète.

Le sous marin s'enfonça dans les eaux du Port. Morg alluma les phares et l'on pu ainsi voir le fond du Port. Celui-ci possédait une large ouverture et la machine s'y glissa, rejoignant les eaux de l'océan.

« -Ca fait du bien, hein, de sortir de cette prison ? » ricana Morg en jetant un œil à l'équipage « Vous voici de nouveau dehors. »

« -On s'en fout ! Dépêche toi de nous emmener à cette île qu'on aille aider Sanji ! » répondit Luffy.

« -Commence pas à me donner des ordres, gamin » grogna-t-elle « Je suis déjà assez sympa de vous emmener. »

Elle regarda de nouveau devant elle, mettant les gaz. Elle avait du mal à cacher un sourire d'excitation. Depuis que les médecins avaient récupéré le gamin dans le Cœur, son sang n'avait cessé de bouillir dans ses artères. En face d'elle se trouvait un ennemi d'une envergure bien supérieure à celle de ceux qu'elle avait affrontés durant ces deux ans. Autant dire un combat largement plus excitant ! Ses muscles se contractèrent sur le volant de l'appareil, ses pupilles s'élargissant. Le combat allait être délicieux !

**Et voilà la fin pour l'instant ! Promis, prochain chapitre, de la baston et vous comprendrez enfin qui est réellement Toinette ! J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier cette fic, car j'y prend beaucoup de plaisir à la faire et je tiens beaucoup à cette histoire. Je vous fais donc un rapide bisous et un Alpakiss.**

**Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est un Alpakiss ? Mais voyons, c'est le bisou de l'alpaga, le cousin du lama, en plus chou (googlelisez le, et vous verrez!)**

**Tutoriel de l'Alpakiss : Coller votre annulaire et votre majeur ensemble. Posez le coussinet de votre pousse aux coussinets du duo. Levez vers le ciel votre index et votre auriculaire. Bravo ! Vous obtenez ainsi la tête d'un alpaga ! Faites alors un petit bisous sur le museau de votre alpaga et envoyez le vers votre voisin en scandant : Alpakiss !**

**C'est chouette hein ? Donc plein d'Alpakiss pour tout le monde !**


End file.
